Je préfère la mort au déshonneur
by Izabel
Summary: AU Après sa 4e année à Poudlard, Voldemort est à nouveau à la recherche d'Harry. Quels moyens vatil prendre pour le retrouver ? Sirius aura un rôle important à jouer dans cette histoire. C'est la traduction de la fanfic de Robin4 Death before Dishonor
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Tout revient à J.K. Rowling et à Robin4. Merci!

Je préfère la mort au déhonneur.

****

Prologue

22 août

__

Cher Sirius,

Je ne voulais pas vraiment t'en parler parce que j'étais effrayé que tu viennes ici et que tu te fasses prendre par le Ministère de la Magie ou par la police moldue, mais je crois que je dois te le dire.

Tout ça a commencé il a environ un mois, losque tante Pétunia a rencontré un homme à la librairie. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle y faisait, mais elle s'est faite copine avec lui. Elle l'a présenté à oncle Vernon et ils se sont tout de suite très bien entendus. Je pense que ça a pris quelques semaines avant qu'elle me mentionne par accident à Dudley. Ce que j'ai entendu de ma chambre par la suite, était assez incroyable.

L'homme lui a dit qu'il me connaissait, Sirius. Il leur a dit qu'il était un ami de mes parents à l'école et leur a offert de s'occuper de moi lorsqu'oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia et Dudley partiront en vacances pendant une semaine et demi. Évidemment je ne suis pas invité, mais qui voudrait visiter de stupides parcs thématiques de toute façon? Mais je m'éloigne du sujet. Il leur a dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème, et qu'il a bien hâte de voir le fils de James puisqu'ils étaient de grands amis à l'école.

Je ne sais pas combien vous aviez de merveilleux et grands amis à l'école, mais à moins que ce ne soit toi ou professeur Lupin, quelque chose cloche. Je peux toujours espérer que c'est vous, mais j'ai l'impression que vous m'en auriez parlé! Je pense pas que ca soir quelqu'un de Poudlard, car professeur Dumbledore me l'aurait fait savoir. El même si c'était le cas, la seule autre personne de votre année que je connais c'est Rogue, et je ne crois pas qu'il se qualifierait d'ami de mon père! Je pense qu'il se dirait plus comme son ennemi mortel. De toute façon, tante Pétunia le détesterait. Elle dirait qu'il est graisseux et qu'il aurait besoin de prendre une douche, ce qui est absoluement vrai à mon avis.

Je pense que c'est Queudver.

Je ne sais pas qui d'autre ça pourrait être, Sirius, et je dois t'avouer que je suis plutôt effrayé. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Tout ce qu'ils m'ont dit, c'est que je resterait avec un de leur ami et j'ai entendu oncle Vernon murmurer qu'il espérait que son ami décide de me garder pour de bon. Je leur ai bien sûr demandé si je pouvais aller chez Ron à la place, mais ils n'ont pas voulu. Ce serait ingrat et ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas refuser une telle offre.

Donc, je dois partir demain. Ils me l'ont dit ce matin et c'est la première chance que j'ai de t'écrire. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire Sirius. Si je m'échappe, Voldemort va certainement me trouver, mais si l'homme est Queudver, je ne suis pas dans une meilleure situation. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? J'espère que tu vas recevoir cette lettre rapidement.

Harry 


	2. Lumière dans les ténèbres

Disclaimer : Vous le savez. Rien ne m'apppartient, je ne fais que vous le retransmettre. Merci à J .K. Rowling et Robin4 pour leurs merveilleux univers! Chapitre 1: Lumière dans les ténèbres 

La porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant retourner Arthur Weasley dans sa chaise. Il n'avait pas entendu la gargouille bouger, ce qui était assez étrange. Il pensait que la faculté entière et le personnel de Poudlard avaient assez de respect pour Dumbledore et évitait d'entrer précipitamment dans son bureau sans invitation ou du moins sans avertir. Dès qu'il s'aperçut que ce n'était que le professeur Rogue, il relaxa, sans être toutefois capable de s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. 

Arthur se força de paraître calme, quoiqu'il fulminait intérieurement. La dernière chose dont l'Ordre du Phénix avait besoin, c'était des interruptions durant le peu de rencontres qu'ils avaient, surtout des interruptions provenant de Severus Rogue! _Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore tient à lui autant. Il est horrible avec n'importe quel étudiant qui n'est pas dans sa maison. Je n'avais pas vraiment cru Fred, George et Ron à propos de son arrogance, mais je me dois croire Percy et Ginny! Et ces rumeurs qui disent qu'il est un Mangemort..._

Tout à coup, Dumbledore bougea avec une rapidité qu'Arthur ne le connaissait pas. Il se leva, contourna son bureau et arriva juste à temps pour attraper Rogue avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

" Severus? "

Son corps se tordit de douleur. Arthur se releva et aperçu un visage anormalement pâle et un corps qui semblait excessivement faible. 

Dumbledore agita rapidement sa baguette et aussitôt un confortable canapé apparu tout près de l'endroit où le directeur supportait Rogue. Doucement, Dumbledore s'y déposa avec son maître des potions, et, un autre mouvement de baguette plus tard, les jambres de Rogue lévitèrent afin de s'allonger sur le canapé. La tête de Rogue déposée sur ses genoux, le directeur lui demenda gentiment :

" Doloris? "

Rogue approuva d'un signe de la tête, tout en essayant de contrôler une soudaine toux. Son corps semblait être constament secoué de douleur. Dumbledore lui mit tendrement une main sur le front. Arthur assistait à la scène sans rien dire, et nota que le professeur tremblait.

" Combien de fois ? "

Rogue frissonna. " Perdu le compte. "

" Je suis désolé. "

L'inquiétude faisait paraître le directeur beaucoup plus agé qu'Arthur Weasley le savait. Rogue grimaça lorsqu'il sentit des regrets dans la voix de Dumbledore.

" Pas votre faute. " Il toussa encore et ferma une fois les yeux à cause de la douleur. " Mon choix. "

Dumbledore soupira doucement. " Je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment le temps d'argumenter à ce sujet. _Accio potion._" Une petite fiole argentée aterrisa immédiatement dans sa main. Le directeur souleva la tête de Rogue délicatement. " Buvez. " Rogue lui lança un regard noir. " Je n'ai pas préparé cette potion. "

" Non. " Dumbledore lui répondit doucement. " Ce moi qui l'ai faite. "

Arthur leva les yeux. Il ne savait pas qu'Albus Dumbledore était un excellent fabriquant de potions. Bien qu'évidemment, il soit un sorcier extrêmement puissant, capable de faire presque tout ce qu'il voulait, Arthur avait toujours entendu dire qu'il détestait la fabrication de potions. En ce moment, il offrait l'une de ses potions à un Severus blessé et torturé.

" En quel honneur ? " Il y avait beaucoup de douleur dans la voix de Rogue, mais il scrutait Dumbledore avec un regard qui mélangeait cynisme et soupçons.

" J'avais l'impression que vous en auriez besoin. Allez buvez. "

Rogue bû la potion tel un élève qui obéissait à son professeur. Arthur se rappela soudain que Rogue avait effectivement été l'un de ses élèves, tout comme il l'avait jadis été. Écouter ce qu'Albus Dumbledore disait était devenu un automatisme, presqu'aussi évident que de respirer. Mais, voir Rogue obéir à quelqu'un était tout de même quelque chose d'assez étrange. 

" Reposez-vous Severus. La potion commencera à faire effet dans quelques minutes. "

" Non. " Rogue se secoua la tête et sembla le regretter imédiatement lorsqu'il sentit la douleur s'amplifier. " Pas le temps. " Sa parole était sacadée. Soudain, il tourna sa tête et fixa Arthur avec un regard noir qui exprimait une grande méfiance.

" Nous pouvons lui faire confiance. " dit doucement Dumbledore. Mais le regard qu'Arthur sentait sur lui en était un de mépris et le faisait presque frémir. _Du moins il n'y a pas de rumeurs à mon sujet supposant que je suis un Mangemort!_ pensa Arthur.

Mais le regard calme de Dumbledore empêcha Arthur de riposter, même quand Rogue murmura " Vous en êtes sûr? "

" Il a mon entière confiance. Arthur travaille depuis un bon moment avec nous au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix en tant qu'allié au Ministère de la Magie. " Le directeur scruta le visage de Rogue. " Vous êtes inquiet Severus. "

" Voldemort... " Rogue ferma ses yeux. Sa voix était de plus en plus faible. " Il a trouvé comment avoir Potter. "

" Quoi ? " Arthur se leva instinctivement. Harry, le meilleur ami de Ron était en quelque sorte devenu un peu son fils... Il ne méritait pas d'être victime du Seigneur des Ténèbres encore une fois. Personne ne le méritait.

Les deux professeurs l'ignorairent. " Comment ? " demanda Dumbledore.

" Queudver " gémit-il. Sa puissance habituelle était définitivement à un niveau très bas. Il souffrait délibérement. Le maître des potions de Poudlard frissonna encore.

" Severus... "

" Pas le temps. C'est important. " Rogue respirait péniblement. Soudain, il s'affaissa. Pendant un instant, Arthur eut l'impression que Rogue allait vomir, mais il sembla reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même et continua. " Queudver s'est lié d'amitié avec les horribles gardiens du garçon, disant qu'il était un vieil ami du père d'Harry... le salaud ! " Ni Arthur ni Dumbledore demandèrent si cette dernière remarque était adressée à Queudver ou à James Potter. Les deux attendirent que Rogue, après avoir traversé une autre crise de convulsions, continua. " Veux prendre Potter... quand ces idiots iront en vacances. "

" Quoi ? " Les yeux de Dumbledore étincelèrent un court instant et Arthur y reconnut une dangereuse colère et un incroyable pouvoir. Mais aussitôt apparut, ces signes disparurent, et le directeur revint à son calme habituel.

Rogue soupira difficilement. " Ils partent demain. "

" Comment savez-vous tout cela ? " demanda Arthur. Comment quelqu'un pouvait savoir les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Comment Dumbledore pouvait avoir confiance à quelqu'un qui le savait ? Juste au moment où le directeur allait lui répondre, le grogrement d'un Rogue irrité l'interrompit.

" Idiot." Puis, s'en même regarder Arthur, il leva sa manche gauche de sa robe, la main tremblante. " Vous connaissez ceci ? "

Arthur ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche en signe d'étonnement, et un poids énorme s'installa dans son estomac. Il la connaissait.. _la Marque des Ténèbres_! Un long moment après s'être un peu remis du choc. Il venait de voir la Marque des Ténèbres sur un professeur de Poudlard... " Vous êtes un Mangemort! "

" Oui. "

Rogue semblait exténué et Dumbledore replaça gentiment sa manche correctement, cachant la marque brulante qu'il portait. Seulement après avoir terminé, le directeur regarda Arthur. Arthur fut à nouveau impressionné par le pouvoir qui émanait du vieil homme.

" Severus _était_ un Mangemort. Il est encore l'un des sujets en qui Voldemort a confiance. Par contre, il travaille pour moi, et ce bien longtemps avant la fin du premier règne de Voldemort. " dit Dumbledore calmement. 

Septique, Arthur leva les yeux. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il ne voulait pas douter de la parole de Dumbledire, mais il savait, il _savait_ que les alliés du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne revenaient jamais du bon côté. Et Rogue ne pouvait trahir son comportement : froid, cruel, injuste et déplaisant. Il avait définitivement le profil d'un Mangemort. Voyant la réaction d'Arthur, Dumbledore continua, sa voix s'adouçit avec compassion, et Arthur savait que celle-ci était adressée à son professeur.

" Severus en connait _beaucoup plus_ sur les activités internes de l'Ordre du Phénix que vous, Arthur. S'il choisissait de nous trahir, beaucoup de gens, incluant moi-même et votre femme, seraient mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il prend d'énormes risques personnels à cause de son statut. Il a ma confiance. Comme il devrait avoir la vôtre. "

" Alors pourquoi est-il dans cet étât ? " demanda Arthur, pointant le corps encore tremblant.

Le grogrement de Rogue devança la réponse de Dumbledore. " Pour le plaisir. Pour la joie et le réel enchantement de la chose. J'_adore_ recevoir environ une douzaine de sortilèges Endoloris. Ça me permet de rester en forme. "

" Severus... " Dumbledore le regarda intensément et l'on pouvait apercevoir la déception sur son visage. 

" Désolé Albus. "

Arthur resta bouche-bée. Il n'avait _jamais_ entendu le Professeur Severus Rogue s'excuser à personne, pour quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais cru cela possible. Soudainement, les yeux sérieux de Dumbledore le regardèrent. Il lui parla d'une voix très douce.

" Severus est un espion. Par conséquent, il ne peut pas toujours mener à terme le mandat que Voldemort lui donne... et décevoir le maître entraîne un prix très cher à payer. Trop cher. " 

À ces mots, Rogue ferma les yeux et Arthur l'entendit murmurer quelque chose, mais il était certain qu'il avait mal entendu. C'était comme s'il avait dit _Pas pour moi_. Quelque soit la chose qu'il aie dite, Dumbledore lui lança un regard perçant.

" Est-ce que je peux partir maintenant? " demanda Rogue, semblant soudainement réaliser qu'il avait la tête sur les cuisses de Dumbledore et qu'il était allongé sur son divan. Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, Arthur se serait grandement amusé de la situation. _Rogue avait besoin d'aide!_ Mais en ce moment, c'était triste et très déstabilisant. Surtout si Dumbledore disait la vérité.

Dans son for intérieur, il savait que c'était le cas, autrement il ne serait présentement pas en train d'avoir un Mangemort dans ses bras qui avait subit – combien ? – une douzaine de sortilèges Endoloris. Il avait toutefois dû exagérer pour cette partie. Une douzaine!

" Non. " lui répondit Dumbledore doucement. " Est-ce que vous vous sentez capable de vous levez sans tomber ? "

" Non. "

Le silence s'installa. Les tremblements de Rogue semblèrent diminuer tranquilement, mais il n'argumenta pas. Admettre sa propre faiblesse semblait lui enlever le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Il demeura dans sa position, respirant lentement, attendant définitivement que la potion de Dumbledore commence à faire effet. Le silence persista pendant un long moment. Si bien, qu'Arthur se sentit inconfortable de le briser, mais il avait toujours cette horrible pensée qui lui rongeait l'esprit. " Euh.. désolé de vous interrompre professeur, mais qu'allons-nous faire pour Harry ?"

Dumbledore le regarda. " Je vais m'en occuper. "

" Je pourrais... "

" Non Arthur. " Le directeur s'adouçit un peu. " Je ne doute pas de vos capacités afin d'aider Harry, mais je dois envoyer seulement ceux dont Voldemort connaît leur clan, afin d'éviter qu'il en apprenne davantage. "

Arthur savait qu'il ne pouvait rien ajouter. Il approuva d'un signe de tête.

Puis, les yeux fermés, Rogue parla doucement.

" Albus... "

" Oui ? " 

" Demain...je dois aller chercher Potter chez Queudver...moi, Malfoy et plusieurs autres...Voldemort ne fait pas confiance à Queudver pour accomplir sa mission seul. "

" Est-ce que vous pouvez les en empêcher ? " demanda avec espoir Arthur. Ce fut Dumbledore qui repondit.

" Non. "

Rogue leva l'une de ses deux paupières et le regarda.

" Non Severus. " répéta le directeur. " Vous et moi savons que vous vous placeriez dans une situation beaucoup trop dangereuse, spécialement après votre dernier échec. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous perdre Severus. Pas inutilement."

" Je peux essayer de les retarder. " soupira Rogue. " Peut-être. "

" Faîtes attention à vous. " ajouta Dumbledore.

" La personne que vous enverrez doit être capable de penser rapidement. " répliqua Rogue. " _Et_ elle doit être très puissante. "

" Je sais exactement qui pourrait y aller. " Arthur aurait pu jurer que Dumbledore avait souri un instant. Il ne l'avait par contre jamais vu sourire de la sorte. Ce n'était pas un sourire rassurant. Il était puissant et menaçant. " Quand devez-vous y allez ? "

" Après la tombée de la nuit. Je ne sais pas quand Queudver va chercher Potter. "

" Vous devez vous reposer dans ce cas Severus. " 

" Je sais. " Rogue s'assit avec précaution, et cette fois, Dumbledore ne le retint pas. Au contraire, il l'aida à le remettre sur pied.

" Serez-vous capable de rejoindre votre chambre tout seul ? demanda-t-il.

" Je vais survivre. " répliqua Rogue. Soudainement son regard s'assombrit. " Comme toujours. "

Sans ajouter un mot, le Maître des Potions se dirigea vers la porte et sortit du bureau du directeur, marchant rigidement, mais tout de même normalement. Dumbledore le regarda partir, les yeux remplis de soucis. Le professeur demeura immobile pendant quelques minutes après que la porte se refermit. Puis il se dirigea vers son bureau. Silencieusement, il prit un rouleau de parchement et commença à écrire. Sa main bougeait rapidement, et ce devait être un court message, puisqu'en l'espace de trente secondes, le parchemin était roulé et scellé. Il se retourna vers le phénix, au magnifique plumage rouge et or qui le regardait, perché près de lui.

" J'ai besoin que tu apportes ceci à Patmol, Fumseck. " dit Dumbledore en lui offrant la lettre, qu'il prit immédiatement. " Rapidement. "

L'oiseau acquiessa en émettant un léger bruit et s'envola aussitôt. Pendant un moment, Arthur regarda la magnifique créature voler comme il n'avait jamais vu auparavent. Elle était tellement gracieuse et parfaite. Après quelques minutes de silence, il dit à Dumbledore.

" Je ne savais pas que les phénix livraient le courrier. " C'était vraiment hors-sujet, mais il avait l'impression qu'il devait dire quelque chose.

" La plupart ne le font pas, mais Fumseck comprend que j'ai besoin de son aide. Et il peut voler plus vite que n'importe quel hibou. " lui répondit Dumbledore gentiment.

" D'accord. " répondit Arthur. Il était toujours aussi nerveux. Le poids de terreur qui s'était formé dans le creux de son estomac n'avait pas réduit. Il s'inquiétait pour Harry. Il s'inquiétait que Queudver, qui que ce soit, car il n'avait jamais entendu son vrai nom, puisse l'attraper avant la personne dont Dumbledore parlait. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que ce garçon innocent soit encore utiliser comme soufre-douleur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry ne méritait aucunement cela. En aucun cas.

" Euh... pardon professeur, êtes-vous vraiment certain que l'on peut faire confiance à Rogue ? "

" Parfaitement. " Dumbledore lui lança un regard étrange.

" Mais... il est un Mangemort... " s'objecta Arthur. Mais lorsqu'il aperçu l'un des sourcils argentés se soulever impatiemment, il se corrigea.

" Il était un Mangemort. "

" Personne ne le sait mieux que Severus Rogue. " lui répondit doucement le Directeur. " Il a passé des années à essayer de se racheter pour des crimes qu'il ne pourra jamais accepter lui-même. Il a souvent pris de grands riques pour nous. "

" Mais si... "

" S'il travaille pour Voldemort ? " termina Dumbledore. " Il est avec nous. Autrement, il y a longtemps que cette école aurait été attaquée par Voldemort. Et moi, et bien d'autres vies auraient été perdues aujourd'hui. J'ai confiance en Severus, Arthur, comme vous le devriez. Et je vous demande de jamais divulger cette information à personne. Sa vie, et bien d'autres, en dépendent. "

Arthur acquiessa. Il n'était pas totalement convaincu, mais Dumbledore lui l'était. C'était assez. Il renchérit à nouveau au sujet d'Harry. " Êtes-vous certain que vous n'avez besoin de personne d'autre afin d'aller chercher Harry ? "

" Vous ne pouvez pas y aller. " lui dit Dumbledore de nouveau. " Comme je ne peux y aller. Nous avons des tâches professionelles, et familiales dans votre cas. Justement, en parlant de cela, nous devrions partir. " Il souria mais Arthur sentait qu'il ne se sentait pas nécessairement joyeux. 

" En effet. " 

Mais le poids de la terreur persistait dans le ventre d'Arthur. S'amplifiait même.

****

Note de l'auteur : Merci pour les premières reviews!!! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les prochains chapitres. Il se peut que ça prenne du temps. C'est très long à traduire et je suis très occupée. Venez voir de temps en temps!!!!! 

En attendant profitez-en pour lire la super fanfic de Fenice : Entre Lune et Étoile :P 


	3. Les ténèbres approchent

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, vous le savez bien! Chapitre Deux : Les ténèbres approchent... 

" Du courrier ! " dit machinalement Sirius Black lorsque le hibou se percha sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il était confortablement installé dans la cuisine, les yeux fermés, évaché dans une grande chaise, attendant justement son exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Il n'avait pas du tout le profil d'un meurtrier de masse, ce qui, techniquement, n'était pas le cas et reposait dans l'état le plus inactif possible. C'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait : paresser et ne pas avoir à anticiper de douleurs prochaines.

" Pourrais-tu t'en occuper ? " demanda la voix provenant de la pièce voisine, pendant que le hibou huhulait impatiemment. " C'est probablement pour toi de toute façon. "

" Pas de problème. " laissant aller un soupir, Sirus se leva et détacha le parchemin. Puis, vu le refus du hibou afin de prendre la monnaie, il leva la tête. " C'est Hedwige ! "

" Je t'avais dit que c'était pour toi "

" Ah, va te faire tomber d'un balai. " lui répondit Sirius en riant. Remerciant le magnifique hibou blanc, Sirius prit la lettre. Il était toujours heureux lorsque Harry lui écrivait, quoiqu'il ne s'attendait pas à avoir des nouvelles si tôt. Il souhaiterait tellement pouvoir le voir plus souvent. " Oof ! "

Soudainement, un phénix était pratiquement sur lui et se posa sur ses jambes. L'oiseau le regarda attentivement. " Heu... Boujour ? "

Le seul souvenir qu'avait Sirius à propos d'un phénix était vague. Il appartenait à Albus Dumbledore et il se nommait Fumseck, si sa mémoire était bonne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Est-ce que Dumbledore avait des ennuis ? L'oiseau émit un léger son et releva la tête. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Sirius remarqua la lettre qu'il portait. " C'est pour moi ? "

Le phénix lui lança un regard perçant.

Sirius pouvait être bien des choses, mais il était loin d'être stupide. Il prit la lettre avec le plus de délicatesse possible : toute créature s'apparentant à un oiseau n'avait jamais été sa spécialité, et Buck lui avait fait remarquer quelques fois, et c'était connu, les chiens aiment chasser les oiseaux !

__

22 août

Cher Patmol,

Va immédiatement chercher Harry. Garde-le en sécurité. 

Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Dumbledore

" Remus… ? " dit difficilement Sirius, la crainte l'envahissant.

Aussitôt, Lupin était à ses côtés. " Qu'y a-t-il ? "

Incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit, il lui passa la lettre. Une lointaine partie de ses pensées lui firent remarquer qu'il tremblait, mais il ne s'en souciait pas du tout. Le reste de son esprit était en alerte, planifiait, préparait, et repoussait tous les risques personnels auxquels il était confronté. _Hedwige !_ Rapidement il prit la lettre qu'il avait reçue quelques minutes auparavent et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux lurent à toute vitesse pendant qu'il espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop tard. La main de Remus s'aggripa sur son épaule. Ils pensaient exactement la même chose.

" Salaud ! " Lâcha Sirius.

" J'y vais avec toi. " La voix de Lupin était aussi étranglée que la sienne. Sirius regarda son ami.

" Tu ne peux pas. " lui dit doucement Sirius. Il vit la colère monter chez son ami et il ajouta. " C'est la pleine lune ce soir, Lunard. "

C'était maintenant la douleur qui se lisait sur le visage de Remus Lupin, puis l'inquiétude. Un mois habitant la même maison avait fait tomber les barrières entre eux. Les treize ans pendant lesquels ils avaient été séparés, ne se voyaient plus, et les deux amis pouvaient, comme durant leurs années à Poudlard, se comprendre sans échanger un mot. Sirius comprenait la haine que Remus ressentait pour lui-même dans ces moments, lorsqu'il se sentait incapable de faire ce qui devait être fait, lorsqu'il se sentait impuissant à cause de son statut. Doucement, il placa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami.

" Ce n'est pas de ta faute Lunard. " dit-il gentiment. " Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là pour toi ce soir. J'aurais bien aimé me battre à nouveau avec un loup-garou, tu sais... "

" Je sais. " répliqua Lupin, souriant légèrement. " Harry a besoin de toi. Fais juste attention à toi. Ne fais rien de stupide d'accord ? "

" Stupide ? " Un sourire montait en lui, mais il attendit un moment avant de le montrer. " Moi ? " Il souria.

" Oui toi. " Remus le regarda sérieusement. " Comme transplaner. "

" Comment veux-tu que j'y aille rapidement autrement ? " renchérit Sirius. Il se déplaça rapidement dans la pièce et attrapa ses robes sur le comptoir où il les avait laissées nonchalament. " Nous ne sommes présentement pas en Angleterre, Lunard. "

Le loup-garou lui lança un regard noir. " Le Ministère de la Magie te surveille encore Sirius. Ils regardent certainement encore si des sortilèges te concernent. À la seconde où tu transplanes, ils vont le savoir. "

" Oups. " Mais son innocent haussement d'épaules changea l'expression d'inquiétude de Remus en grande exaspération. 

" Tu es un évadé de prison et tu ferais mieux de le rester ! " hurla Lupin. " Tu ne peux pas te permettre de te promener avec un écriteau disant : Arrêtez-moi, et pouvoir protéger Harry en même temps!"

Sirus mit sa robe et souria. " Combien de temps crois-tu que ça va leur prendre avant de découvrir où je suis allé ? "

" Au moins une heure. " admit Lupin.

" Très bien, je n'ai absoluement pas l'intention de passer plus d'une heure en la compagnie de l'_attrayante_ soeur de Lily. Je l'ai déjà rencontrée, tu te souviens ? Ce ne fut pas une très bonne expérience. "

" Tout comme celle où tu as dû apparaître dans la cheminée de Lily, je suppose. " répliqua sèchement Lupin.

" Je ne pouvais rien y faire. Il fallait que j'aie la chercher avant que James le fasse et je n'étais pas pour transplaner sans mon permis. "

" Pourquoi pas ? Tu as peur de briser la loi Patmol ? "

" Aucunement. Je n'avais pas nécessairement le goût de me désartibulé. C'est une chose d'être un chien, mais cela en est tout une autre d'être répandu un peu partout dans le pays. " Sirius sortit sa baguette de la poche gauche de sa robe. " Évidemment, ce n'est plus un problème aujourd'hui. "

" Non, le problème c'est que tu t'arranges pour retourner à Azkaban. " Ce n'était pas un argument mais de la résignation qu'il y avait dans la voix de Lupin.

" Ça en vaut la peine. " affirma Sirius. _Harry vaut n'importe quel risque, même celui de retourner dans cet enfer._ Donc, en autant qu'il puisse sauver Harry, il ne s'en faisait aucunement avec ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Sans compter que vivre sans Harry était devenu non envisageable pour lui.

" Oui. " approuva sérieusement Lupin. " Je souhaiterais y aller avec toi. "

" Je sais. " Il lui fit un léger sourire. " Écris à Dumbledore pour moi, d'accord ? Dis-lui que je suis en route. "

" D'accord. " Le ton monotone de sa voix ne l'aidait pas vraiment à cacher la tristesse qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Sirius s'avança ver lui et reposa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

" Rejoins-moi lorsque tu le pourras Remus. " dit-il. " Il nous restera neuf jours avant qu'Harry retourne à bord du Poudlard Express. Je ne sais pas où je serai tout ce temps là, mais je suis certain que tu me retrouveras. Je le laisserai avec les Weasley pour aller au quai, donc si rien d'autre ne fonctionne, rencontre-moi chez eux. "

" Je le ferai. " Remus toucha son épaule et regarda la baguette dans la main droite de Sirius. " C'est vraiment une bonne chose que Dumbledore t'en aie trouvé une.

" Il m'a dit que j'en aurais besoin. Il a habituellement raison. "

Lupin émit un léger grognement. " Je ne sais pas et ne veux peut-être pas savoir comment il fait pour tout savoir. Il fait presque honte aux Maraudeurs, tellement il connaît tout. "

" Il est la personne la plus astucieuse que je connais. " approuva Sirius. " Incluant moi-même. _Accio Éclair de Feu. "_

" Tu n'en as pas idée. " Lupin souria. " Tu devrais y aller maintenant Sirius. Mais rappelle-moi de te parler plus tard d'une théorie que j'ai. À propos de Dumbledore qui ferait du chantage à Fudge. "

Au moment même où il enfourchait son balai, il resta bouche-bée. Même si son Éclair de Feu n'équivalait pas son ancienne motocyclette volante, il était presque du même calibre. " Faire du chantage au Ministre de la Magie ? "

Remus souria. " Plus tard. Vas-y Patmol. Va chercher Harry. "

" Ha, ha ! Très drôle. " C'est tout ce que Sirius eu le temps de dire avant de s'envoler.

***

Harry s'assit son son lit et regarda par la fenêtre. Au moins il n'y avait plus de barreau dessus puisque les Dursley étaient encore nerveux à la mention de son dangereux parrain. Malheureusement, ils ne l'approchaient pas encore de façon _gentille_, mais au moins ils l'ignoraient la plupart du temps. Son premier mois de vacances fut assez difficile à cause de l'incident de la poudre de cheminette avec les Weasley, et la longueur démesurée qu'avait prise la langue de Dudley, mais les choses s'étaient adoucient pour le moment. Les Dursley étaient retournés dans leur paranoïa quotidienne et avait encore peur de ses pouvoirs _anormaux_, même s'ils savaient qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie à l'extérieur. Au moins, il avait toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre.

Harry soupira et frissonna sans vraiment le vouloir. Bien sûr, il pouvait faire ses devoirs, mais à quoi ça servait s'il se retrouvait à nouveau aux mains de Voldemort. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il était en sécurité avec sa _famille_, ici à Surrey, quelque chose à propos de sa protection. Donc, il ne s'en faisait pas trop jusqu'à ce qu'il _sache_. Bien sûr, il était possible que cet étranger soit un vieil ami de ses parents dont il n'avait pas encore entendu parler et qui s'appelait également Peter, que le directeur avait envoyé pour le surveiller, mais les choses ne semblaient pas aller dans ce sens. Tout d'abord, il était quasi-certain que Dumbledore lui en aurait glissé un mot.

Tante Petunia lui avait dit que l'identité de la personne était une surprise, mais il l'avait entendu mentionner à oncle Vernon un certain Peter, alors qu'ils pensaient qu'il n'écoutait pas. Si c'était vraiment le cas, la surprise s'avérait des moins agréable. Il ne préférait pas penser à la suite des évènements, surtout lorsqu'il arrivait à Voldemort et pensait à ce qu'il pourrait subir.

Harry frisonna à nouveau. Il savait que même avec toute la haine qu'ils possèdaient, son oncle et sa tante ne l'aurait pas donné volontairement à un Mangemort qui ne voulait rien d'autre que de torturer Harry, et éventuellement le tuer, mais il savait qu'ils ne manqueraient aucune chance de s'en débarasser pendant une semaine. Harry se demanda s'ils réalisaient qu'il ne serait plus là lorsqu'ils seront de retour. _Toc, Toc._

" Dudlinouchet, mon chéri, peux-tu aller ouvrir la porte s'il te plaît ? " Harry se figea lorsqu'il entendit la voix de tante Pétunia en provenance du rez-de-chaussée. _Super. Ça doit être encore un des amis de Dudley qui est venu me voir avant de partir._

" Demande à Harry d'y aller " gémit Dudley.

" Absolument pas ! " rugit oncle Vernon de la cuisine. " Je ne laisserai jamais aucun voisin appercevoir ce fou ! "

__

Toc, Toc, TOC.

" D'accord papa. " Le silence règna pendant un moment (Dudley avait perdu assez de poids ce qui fait que la maison ne tremblait plus lorsqu'il marchait) et Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Dudley hurla.

Harry sursauta, puis la curiosité prennant le dessus, sortit en vitesse de sa chambre et descendit les marches. Il entendait Dudley crier " Maman, maman ! " De plus en plus, puis entendit tante Pétunia pousser un cri strident. Il entra presque en collision avec Dudley, qui s'enfuyait, alors qu'il approchait la porte. Tout ce qui faisait hurler Dudley _devait_ être positif. Il commença à sourire, mais une obscure pensée vint occuper son esprit. Et si ce n'était pas du tout positif ? Si c'était Voldemort ? Instinctivement, sa main droite se dirigea à l'endroit où il gardait normalement sa baguette, mais elle n'y était pas. Il était vêtu en jeans et avait complètement oublié sa baguette dans sa chambre. Elle était barrée dans sa valise afin que Dudley ne la lui vole pas pour s'amuser.

__

Oh, non.

Maintenant que Dudley avait dégagé la porte, on reconnaissait une forme vêtue de robes noires dans l'enbrasure. Le coeur d'Harry battait à tout rompre et pendant un instant il regarda la grande forme aux cheveux noirs. Il avait tellement changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il semblait en meilleure forme. Puis un grand sourire apparut sur son visage à mesure qu'il reconnut son parrain. Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais se fit immédiatement couper la parole par oncle Vernon qui sortait en courant de la cuisine.

" Oh, non. Il n'en est pas question. " mugit Vernon Dursley, une arme à feu à la main. " Je ne laisserai pas de fous entrer dans ma maison ! Sortez ! "

Avec le plus grand calme, Sirius Black entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. " Déposez ceci. "

" SORTEZ DE MA MAISON ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE ! "

Sirius se dressa la tête, puis, mit sa baguette dans la main gauche et avec un grand sourire, tendit sa main droite. " Je crois que nous n'avons pas été introduit. Mon nom est Sirius Black et je suis le parrain d'Harry. "

Tante Pétunia poussa un cri, Dudley se réfugia derrière sa main en gémissant et oncle Vernon leva le revolver.

" MEURTRIER ! Sortez de cette maison avant que j'appelle la police ! "

" Très bien. " soupira Sirius. Sa baguette fit un peti mouvement. "_Deletrius_ "

L'arme à feu (qui avait remplacé la vieille carabine de Vernon suite à la visite d'Hagrid quelques années auparavent) s'envola en fumée. Oncle Vernon hurla furieusement en signe d'impuissance. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

" Sirius ! " 15 ans ou pas, Harry se précipita pour aller embrasser son parrain, mais fut arrêté par l'emprise qu'oncle Vernon venait de prendre sur son épaule. Il essaya en vain de s'en défaire. Oncle Vernon était énormément plus large que lui et semblait déterminé à ne pas le laisser aller.

" Tu n'iras nul part mon garçon ! "

" Laissez Harry. " Sirius a remis sa baguette dans la main droite et ses yeux étaient d'un sérieux menaçant, avec aucun signe de l'amusement qu'il avait montré en arrivant.

" Vous, commença oncle Vernon d'une voix tremblante mais furieuse, n'êtes pas le bienvenu dans cette maison. Allez-vous-en. "

" Je n'irai nulle part sans mon filleuil.

" Sortez ! "

Harry le regarda. " Euh... oncle Vernon, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée de le contrarier, tu sais... "

" Ferme-la ! "

" Je voulais juste te prévenir. "

" Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! " La main de l'oncle Vernon s'éleva et Harry se prépara, attendant venir la claque.

Mais elle ne vint jamais.

Une autre main avait attrapé le poignet charnu de l'oncle Vernon et soudain, Vernon Durley se retrouva face à face avec Sirius Black, qui malgré qu'il soit beaucoup plus mince que l'oncle d'Harry, était définitivement plus en forme physiquement. Harry sentit son oncle trembler à travers sa main qui était toujours sur son épaule. Il regarda les deux hommes et apperçut les yeux noirs de Sirius qui fixaient intensément l'autre homme. Oncle Vernon remua les lèvres et émit d'intelligibles sons qu'Harry ne comprit pas.

" Si vous faîtes du mal à Harry, je vais vous tuer. " dit très doucement Sirius.

Tranquillement, oncle Vernon relâcha l'étreinte de sa main sur Harry et recula aussitôt que Sirius relâcha sa main. Sirius le regarsa un moment puis se retourna vers Harry. " Est-ce que ça va ? "

" Aucun problème. " lui répondit-il en regardant le visage de son parrain. La rage qu'il appercevait dans ses yeux ressemblait à celle de cette nuit dans le Saule cogneur, alors que la seule volonté de Sirius était de tuer Queudver. Queudver ! Les battements de coeur d'Harry accélérèrent. Soudainement, l'expression de Sirius s'adoucit. Doucement, il caressa la joue droite de Harry, mais celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de grimacer losqu'il toucha à une vieille ecchymose.

" En es-tu certain ? "

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. Rien ne dérangeait plus maintenant que Sirius était là. " J'en suis sur. " Lui affirma-t-il. " As-tu reçu ma lettre ? "

" Oui et une aussi de Dumbledore, ce qui est encore plus important. " Soudainement, Sirius se retourna et pointa sa baguette vers tante Pétunia qui approchait du téléphone. "_Reducio "_

Instantanément, le téléphone prit la taille d'une boîte d'allumettes et tante Pétunia cria à nouveau. " Ah ! Pour l'Amour de Merlin ! " lâcha Sirius, exaspéré. " _Silencio "_

Tante Pétunia devint muette mais remuait les lèvres furieusement. Son visage affichait une grande colère. Elle lança un regard noir au sorcier qui l'ignora. Confus, Dudley demanda " Maman ? "

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? " demanda oncle Vernon.

" Rien d'irréparable. " répondit froidement Sirius. " Donc ne me tentez pas d'aggraver votre situation. " Sa main droite se posa sur l'épaule de son filleuil, et Harry sentit son parrain faire des efforts afin de relaxer. " J'amène Harry avec moi pour le reste des vancances d'été. Que vous le revoyez ou non l'an prochain, je vous conseille d'agir _avec grand soin_ si c'est le cas. "

" Vous ne pouvez le prendre ! " hurla Vernon. Harry soupira. Il était convaincu que son oncle ne s'en faisait absolument pour sa sécurité. Non, c'était plus le fait que ça rendait Harry heureux et que c'était une chose insupportable pour lui. Et c'est sans compter le fait qu'avec Sirius, Harry pourrait agir " anormalement " et que la chance que son anormalité magique disparaisse un jour devenait de plus en plus faible. " Nous sommes responsables de lui ! Nous sommes sa famille ! "

" Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix... " grogna Sirius. " Et j'amène Harry avec moi. Premièrement, je suis son parrain, ce qui veut dire que je suis légalement son tuteur sous n'importe quelle loi, moldue ou magique. Deuxièmement, je le fais pour sa propre sécurité. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez envie de faire face à une cohorte de mages noirs aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? "

" Vous êtes tous aussi fous. Peu importe qui vous êtes dans ce _monde_. " répliqua oncle Vernon. Mais Harry regardait sa tante qui avait l'air d'Avoir quelque chose de très important à dire. Lorsqu'il le nota, Sirius la regarda dans les yeux.

" Pas tous. " dit-il froidement. " Ceux là sont du même genre que ceux qui ont tué votre soeur. " Elle le regarda intensément et Harry sentit la tension monter chez Sirius. " Oui, je vous le rappelle. Vous étiez cette horrible fille qui avait rencontré Lily à la gare et qui n'aviez même pas regardé James dans les yeux afin de se rendre compte quel homme extraordinaire il était. " Sa voix était douloureuse. " Et sa force. Vous n'avez jamais vu ce qu'il avait de bon en lui et vous ne l'avez pas plus fait pour son fils.

Tante Pétunia tenta de répliquer, mais la baguette de Sirius la pointa directement au visage.

" Dîtes un mot insultant James ou Lily Potter et j'oublierai probablement le fait que je ne dois pas vous tuer. " lui lança-t-il. Harry apperçut la peur monter dans les yeux de Tante Pétunia. Il savait très bien que Sirius ne plaisantait pas... ou du moins qu'il ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout.

" Sirius ? " chuchota-t-il.

Le meilleur ami de son père le regarda, et baissa sa baguette. " Monte dans ta chambre. " lui dit-il doucement. " Mets tes robes et apporte tes affaires ici. Assure-toi d'avoir tout ce que tu as besoin. N'amène pas la cage d'Hedwige. Elle est avec Remus. Nous lui en trouverons un autre plus tard. "

" D'accord. " Harry se retourna et monta l'escalier deux à deux lorsque Sirius ajouta,

" Fais vite Harry. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. "

Pendant un long moment le silence règna dans la pièce et Sirius commençait réellement à comprendre pourquoi Harry était si excité lorsqu'il lui avait offer une maison. Il n'avait jamais imaginé, même dans ses cauchemars, que les Dursley pouvait être si terribles. Si salauds. Si malveillants. Mais il réussit à contrôler son tempérament. En fait, il le contrôlait depuis que ce gros bétâ de Dudley avait ouvert la porte. Sa colère s'était quand même fait sentir, mais il se disait qu'après tout il devait maintenir sa réputation d'évadé dangereux, et qu'une petite peur ne ferait pas de mal aux Dursley. La seule fois où il avait vraiment eu l'envie de tuer c'était lorsque ce grand innocent de Vernon avait essayé de frapper Harry. Il n'était pas très fier de ce sentiment mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il sourit. De toute façon, les Dursley seraient capables d'extirper la patience à un saint. Il doutait même que Albus Dumbledore, lui-même, ait été capable de réagir mieux que lui.

Les deux adultes le regardaient attentivement et le garçon essayait encore de se cacher derrière sa mère (ce qui bien sûr, ne fonctionnait pas très bien, vu son extraordinaire tour de taille) et gémissait silencieusement. Ne pouvant plus supporter ce silence, Sirius rangea sa baguette, bougea rapidement vers la fenêtre et regarda à l'examina les alentours.

Rien. Mis à part le coucher de soleil qui approchait tranquillement. Les Mangemorts arrivaient généralement à la pénombre...

Il était supposé être là un jour plus tôt qu'eux, mais Sirius avait appris à ne pas prendre de chances. Spécialement lorsqu'il s'agissait de vies. Il se retourna et regarda les Durley qui étaient toujours immobiles.

" Quand Pettigrew vient le chercher ? " demanda-t-il.

" Qui? " 

" Peter. Votre _ami_. " articula-t-il.

" Demain... demain matin. " chuchota Pétunia, à qui Sirius avait redonné la voix. " Qu'est-ce ça peut vous faire ? "

Sirius dut prendre une grande respiration avant de prendre la parole, et dut se rappeler et se convaincre que tuer Peter – _Queudver_- n'était pas sa responsabilité. Il devait sauver Harry. " Parce qu'il _fut_ autrefois, un ami de James. Et l'un des miens. " se surprit-il à dire.

" Il est celui à qui votre soeur doit la mort. " continua Sirius après avoir ravalé ses sentiments encore une fois. " Il les a trahis à Voldemort, le mage noir qui les a tués. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai passé douze ans en prison pour des meurtres que je n'ai pas commis. Il veut Harry afin de le délivrer à son maître et sauver sa pathétique âme. "

" Vous... n'allez pas nous tuer ? " murmura Pétunia, qui même s'ils n'avaient pas tout compris de ce que Sirius venait de dire, ils avaient du moins compris qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier.

" Non. " leur dit sérieusement Sirius. " Je ne priverai pas Harry de la seule famille qu'il possède, peu importe votre horrible comportement. Mais Voldemort ne se gênera pas. "

" Quoi? "

Sirius souria sans chaleur. " Oh, oui. Spécialement lorsque Queudver ne trouvera pas Harry. " répliqua-t-il. Il n'était pas capable de prononcer à nouveau son vrai nom. Sa trahison était encore trop vive. " Je vous suggère donc de partir. Ce soir. "

" Mais où ? " demanda Vernon. " Comment pouvons-nous nous echapper de vous, votre race de... ? "

__

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Lily pensait que vous étiez un gros tas de graisse d'ordures. " N'importe où sauf ici. " répliqua-t-il. " Ils ne vous chasseront probablement pas. Ils vont plus se préoccuper de moi et d'Harry. "

Le visage de Pétunia se tendit furieusement et Sirius se demanda pourquoi l'entêtement était la seule chose qu'elle avait en commun avec Lily. Elle lança. " Et pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas lui dire où vous êtes allés ? "

" Parce que vous n'en savez rien. " grogna Sirius, qui espérait qu'Harry ai fini très bientôt. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps en leur présence sans devenir un vria meurtrier. Distraitement, il jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Tout ceci allait trop bien. " De toute façon, ils vous tueraient quand même. "

"Mais pourquoi? " gémit Dudley. " Nous ne savons rien du tout. "

Sirius lui lança un regard perçant. " Vous êtes des moldus. " réponda-t-il. " Ils vous tueront par pur plaisir. "

" C'est insensé ! " lança Vernon.

" En effet. " approuva gravement Sirius. " C'est pourquoi nous le combattons. "

Finalement, Harry descendit en robes, portant ses affaires. " J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. "

" Excellent. As-tu ton Éclair de Feu ? "

" Juste ici " Il lui montra sa main droite et Sirius souria. Harry atteignit le hall d'entrée.

" Comment allons-nous faire pour transporter tout ceci en volant ? "

" C'est très facile. " Un sourire illuminait son visage. D'un coup de baguette, les valises se transformèrent en un seul petit caillou. Le _pop_ qui s'en suivi laissa une marque d'horreur sur le visage des Durley, mais Sirius s'en balançait royalement. 

" Super. " commenta Harry tout en le mettant dans une poche.

" J'ai toujours excellé en métamorphose. " Il souria et ouvrit la porte. " Allons-y ? "

" Évidemment. Qu'est-ce que tu voles ? "

Sirius souria doucement à son filleuil. " Je me suis acheté un Éclair de Feu. Ce n'est pas aussi joli que ma vieille motocyclette volante, mais c'est mieux que rien. Je me demande ce qu'Hagrid a fait avec ça d'ailleurs... "

****

NdA : Merci beaucoup pour vos magnifiques commentaires! N'hésitez-pas à m'en faire parvenir d'autres! Et soyez patients!!!!!! :)

En attendant je vous suggère un incontournable si vous êtes amateur de musique ou d'histoires à propos de la rencontre de James et Lily, " Quand plus rien ne restera " d'Annawel. Vous trouverez le lien dans mes auteurs favoris!

Bonne Lecture et à bientôt!

Izabel


	4. Des risques qui en valent la peine

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient vous le savez... Chapitre trois : Des risques qui en valent la peine 

Rogue transplana. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il n'avait jamais prié mais en ce moment il en était sérieusement tenté. _Dumbledore, vous êtes mieux d'avoir réussi..._ Lorsque Queudver l'apperçut, il sursauta, ce que Rogue prit pour un bon signe. Rogue lui lança des regards noirs et lui grogna. " Où est le garçon ? "

" Il... il n'est pas là. " cria Pettigrew d'un cri aigu.

" Quoi ? " Le visage déformé par la colère, Rogue louangeait Dumbledore. _Cet homme ne cessera jamais de m'étonner._ Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à se garder en vie. 

Queudver vascilla au regard de Rogue. Même s'il avait été puni sévèrement pour son dernier échec, Severus Rogue avait regagné rapidement sa position habituelle dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts : troisième. Juste après Lucius Malfoy et Voldemort lui-même. Sa froideur et son efficacité lui ont permis de le faire dans un incroyable cours laps de temps. Il savait que beaucoup de ses confrères Mangemorts le méprisaient pour cela, mais personne ne concoctait des potions aussi facilement, aussi rapidement et aussi parfaitement que lui et peu pouvaient tuer sans pitié, même s'il évitait de le faire le plus souvent possible. Encore une fois, il avait prouvé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était partisan de la cruauté et favorisait tout particulièrement ceux qui agissaient sans aucune émotion.

Queudver par contre, misérable et piteuse créature qu'il était, venait de découvrir qu'un être sans émotions n'était pas nécessairement sans fureur.

" Eux.. les Dursley sont partis... Severus " murmurra Queudver.

" Ne m'appele pas comme ça. " répliqua-t-il hargneusement. " Où ? "

" Je ne sais pas... "

" Tu ne le sais pas ? " rédiculisa Rogue.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il ne sait pas ? " Lucius Malfoy venait de transplaner dans la pièce et avait entendu la dernière phrase. Rogue se tourna lentement vers son vieux camarade de classe et laissa l'irritation et la colère monter en lui. " Les gardiens de Potter sont partis. Et le garçon aussi. " répliqua-t-il.

Queudver croula à nouveau sous la fureur que dégageait Malfoy. Rogue se contentait de se tenir à ses côtés sans le moindre signe de peur. C'était en quelque sorte sa marque de commerce. Personne ne l'avait jamais soupçonné car il n'avait jamais montré un quelcontre signe de peur ou de faiblesse, même devant Voldemort. Ou, du moins, pas plus qu'il ne devait en montrer dans un cas particulier.

" Tu as perdu Potter ? " demanda Lucius.

" Ils ont dû partir hier. " chuchota Queudver. " Je ne les ai pas vus partir... "

Rogue regarda Lucius qui était bouche-bée. C'était l'une des rares fois où il voyait le mieilleux Serpantard à cours de mots. Il savait que l'esprit de Malfoy tranvaillait anxieusement afin de trouver un moyen d'enlever le blâme de ses épaules, lui, le Mangemort le plus haut placé assigné à cette mission.

Pendant ce silence, d'autres Mangemorts apparaissaient : Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Macnair et Avery. Ils dévisageaient Malfoy, Rogue et le tremblant Queudver, sachant que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais effrayés de le demander. Alors que la tranquillité commençait à s'installer, Queudver parla, prenant sans doute le silence de Malfoy pour de l'hésitation.

" Pitié, s'il vous plait... je ne pouvais rien fai... "

" _Crucio !_ " Rogue ne lui dit même pas de se taire. Il leva seulement sa baguette et jeta le sort sans toute la colère ou la jubilation que les autres auraient démontrées. C'était du " Rogue le Mangemort " tout craché, mais c'était douloureux pour lui, même en détestant Queudver, et s'il se l'était permis, aurait peut-être regretté ce qu'il venait de faire. Il l'avait tellement souvent subi qu'il ne le souhaitait à personne. Mais dans les circonstances...

Plusieurs frisonnaient silencieusement alors que Queudver se tordait au sol, hurlant de douleur. Queudver subissait le sort encore plus longtemps que Malfoy le lui aurait fait souffrir. Finalement, Malfoy se râcla la gorge.

" Severus... vous allez réveiller le voisinage. " dit Lucius avec plus d'amusement que de réprimandes dans la voix.

Rogue lui lança des regards noirs et attendit un quart de seconde de plus avant de libérer Queudver du sort. " Depuis quand est-ce que ça me préoccupe ? "

En deux pas, il rejoignit Queudver. Rogue l'attrapa par l'épaule et remit sur pied le Mangemort gémissant. Il le poussa plus loin, et cracha ses mots avec mépris. " Allons-y Queudver. "

" Où... ? " sanglota-t-il.

" Tu vas aller raconter à notrre Maître ton échec. " 

" Non... "

Rogue attrapa le visage de Queudver et lui souffla directement ces mots dans le visage. " Oh, oui. Certainement. Ton échec, ton explication. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment argumenter avec moi ? "

" Non... ! "

Abruptement, il se défit du Mangemort tremblant. " Devrions-nous, Lucius ? "

" En effet. " Malfoy ne semblait pas heureux, mais approuvait, du moins. " Vous allez tous nous accompagner. "

Des murmures se firent entendre, mais ce n'était pas des murmures de déappropation. La seule personne qui osait contredire Malfoy était Rogue, et c'était celui qui l'avait proposé donc... De toute façon, personnellement, le Maître des Potions de Poudlard n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour aucun d'eux : ils avaient choisi Voldemort. Ils pouvaient s'arranger avec son inévitable perte de contrôle.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rogue se retrouva seul avec Voldemorrt, une situation qu'il n'appréciat pas tout particulièrement. Il tremblait un peu, mais se contrôlait. La douleur n'était pas comparable à ce qu'il avait enduré auparavent. Ce qu'il avait subi aujourd'hui était extrêment infime comparé à ce qu'il avait expérimenté le jour auparavent, lorsqu'il avait fait échouer, subtilement, le plan pour convaincre Dumbledore de se diriger dans un piège du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort n'espérait évidement pas le succès de cette demande, mais la punition n'avait pas été moindre. En fait, Severus se demanda même si ça n'avait pas été pire.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait libéré les autres : la plupart était des incompétents, et Lucius devait découvrir où était Potter. Queudver, évidemment, gisait finalement inconscient sur le plancher à environ dix mètres de Voldemort et son serviteur. Même s'il n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour lui, Rogue savait que l'étât dans lequel il gisait ainsi que ce qu'il avait subi étaient une bénédiction en comparaison avec sa propre expérience vingt-quatre heures auparavent.

" Dumbledore... " tenta doucement Voldemort. " Comment supposez-vous qu'il le savait, Severus ? "

" Je n'en suis pas sûr, Maître, " répliqua attentivement Rogue. " Mais je pense qu'il a reçu une lettre de Potter... " Il pointa Queudver de la tête avec un air méprisant. " Cet imbécile ne fut pas aussi prudent qu'il l'aurait dû. " _Merci Merlin._

C'était une excellente chose que Dumbledore lui ait montré la lettre que Remus Lupin lui avait envoyée, celle dans laquelle Harry avait raconté à Black ses soupçons... Heureusement, comme le directeur lui avait dit, ça lui donnait un avantage pour mettre le blâme sur Queudver.

" Je vois... " Rogue attendit silencieusement que Voldemort continue, et se concentrait à contrôler sa respiration et à apparaître aussi normal que n'importe quel Mangemort loyal et dévoué aux plans de son maître. Il ne s'en faisait pas particulièrement pour sa propre sécurité – il savait qu'éventuellement il serait découvert, et était également convaincu qu'il mourrait alors en agonie – mais il était préoccupé à propos de la trahison. Sa propre trahison. Ayant renié Voldemort pour la cause de Dumbledore il y a très longtemps, il ne pouvait qu'avoir peur de toute l'information que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait lui torturer. Et il ne pouvait qu'espérer faire du mieux qu'il pouvait et aider Dumbledore pendant qu'il était encore en vie. 

" Donc il est à Poudlard. "

" Non, Maître. " répliqua honnêtement Rogue. " Il n'était pas là quand je suis parti, et je doute qu'il y soit maintenant. Dumbledore n'est pas allé le chercher lui-même. Il est présentement en réunion avec le Ministre de la Magie. Je ne pense pas que Potter est avec lui, Maître. "

" Où est-il, alors ? "

Rogue frissonna au contact des deux yeux rouges qui le fixait et étudia intensément le bout de ses bottes. " Je ne sais pas, Maître. "

Voldemort siffla alors que Rogue se prépara à la douleur qui ne vint pas. " Retourne à Poudlard. Apprends tout ce que tu peux de cet amoureux des Moldus lorsqu'il reviendra. "

" Oui, Maître. "

" Dumbledore a toujours confiance en toi, Severus ? "

" Sans aucun doute, Maître. " rétorqua Rogue. Il émit un sourire méprisant et dit d'un ton à la fois de dégoût et d'amusement. " Il croit que je suis un nouvel homme. " Voldemort ria et Rogue était heureux qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans ses pensées. _Je suis un nouvel homme._ " Bien... excellent... " souria le Seigneur des Ténèbres. " Lucius m'a dit que vous étiez un tantinet trop enthousiaste avec Queudver ce soir ? "

Rogue baissa la tête. " Je ne vis que pour vous servir Maître et je suis déçu lorsque les autres ne le font pas. "

" Très bien. " Il ria encore tout bas. " Va-t'en. "

Rogue s'agenouilla pour embrasser le pan de la robe de Voldemort et se retira.

***

"Harry ?"

Sirius se pencha vers son filleul espérant qu'il ne faisait pas encore nuit dehors et sachant qu'ils devaient partir très bientôt. Ils avaient passé la nuit dans un hôtel moldu après avoir transfiguré leurs vêtements en ceux de moldus et leurs balais en d'innocentes valises. Fuir la loi avait aidé Sirius à respecter solonellement, car il avait acquis une forte connaissance en elles, les lois et habitudes du monde "normal" pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il aurait même très bien pu utiliser un téléphone ou aurait pu agir sans laisser croire à Vernon Dursley qu'il était un sorcier.

Ça lui avait également appris que la rapidité de réaction ou d'action pouvait très bien faire la différence en la liberté ou la prison, ou encore, dans ce cas, la vie ou la mort. Gentiment, il secoua à nouveau le garçon.

"Harry ?"

"Mmm ?"

"Il est temps de te lever. Nous devons partir."

Soudainement les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent. "Sirius ?"

"Oui." Il souria.

"Je pense que j'ai rêvé que tu venais me chercher… mais je suppose que ce n'était qu'un rêve ?" Harry souria et s'assis dans son lit. "Le visage qu'avait tante Pétunia lorsque tu as rapetissé le téléphone…"

Sirius souria. "J'ai pensé faire rapetisser ton cousin aussi, mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était plutôt un service à lui rendre."

Ils s'esclafèrent et après un long moment, Harry redevient calme. "Est-ce que je peux te poser une question Sirius ?"

"Bien sur."

"Est-ce que tu les aurais vraiment tués ? Les Dursley je veux dire ?" lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Sirius savait que cette question allait venir. Heureusement par contre, la vérité était celle que Harry voulait et avait besoin d'entendre. "Non." Répondit doucement Sirius. "Je ne pouvais pas t'enlever la seule famille qu'il te reste. Même s'ils sont aussi misérables et dégoûtants que les Dursley."

"Oh. Je suis content d'entendre ça."

"C'est parce que tu es mieux qu'eux." Leurs regards se croisèrent et Sirius ne le lâcha pas des yeux."Je suis capable de tuer Harry, mais pas sans bonne raison. Par contre, je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal." 

"Merci." répondit doucement Harry.

Harry demeura silencieux pendant un long moment et Sirius le regarda avec appréhension et inquiétude, effrayé que quelque chose lui échappe, ou encore pire : qu'il y ait vraiment de très bonnes raisons d'éloigner les Dursley de la vie de Harry. De manière permanente. Il s'asseya au côté de son filleul sur le lit. "Est-ce que ça va aller ?"

"Oui oui."

"Et à propos de ceci ?" demanda-t-il en pointant l'évidente ecchymose sur la joue droite de Harry.

"Ce n'est rien. Pas grand chose." Harry haussa les épaules. Sirius l'étudia consciencieusement, et réalisa que Harry ne lui mentait pas. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que c'était quelque chose de grave.

"Est-ce qu'il te frappe souvent ?" lui demanda-t-il tranquillement.

"Parfois." lui admit Harry. "Seulement lorsque je le fais enrager."

Une pensée affreuse martelait l'esprit de Sirius. "Tu sais que ce n'est pas correct ? Tu réalises que ce n'est pas ce qu'une famille est normalement, hein Harry ?"

"Oui." lui répondit-il doucement. "Je veux dire, je pense que oui. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu une famille… normale."

La tristesse contenue dans la voix du garçon serra le cœur à Sirius. _Il n'est qu'un enfant…_ Inconsciement, Sirius enveloppa les épaules de Harry avec son bras droit. Harry se raidit et Sirius, inquiet, le regarda. "Je ne vais pas te faire mal Harry." chuchota-t-il. "Je ne te ferai jamais aucun mal."

"Je le sais." Ses grands yeux verts le regardèrent doucement et étaient chargés d'émotion. "Je ne suis juste pas habitué à… tu sais… les gens qui me serrent dans leurs bras."

__

Non je le sais pas. Je ne le sais pas comme toi. Sirius hésita pendant un instant avant de lui demander, mais il devait le faire. "Est-ce quelqu'un l'a déjà fait ?"

Harry relaxa tranquillement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius. "Une fois." murmura-t-il. "Mrs. Weasley, après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers."

"Oh Harry…" Sirius se tut, incapable de prononcer autre chose. Il enveloppa ses deux bras autour de son filleul et le serra très fort. Il entendit le chagrin dans sa voix et sut qu'il y avait des démons incontournables qui hantait son passé Peu importe la force qu'avait Harry Potter, il sera toujours hanté par le retour de Voldemort et tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. Pire, Harry avait vécu tout l'été seul, séparé de ses amis ou de ceux qui pourraient le comprendre. Faire face à tout cela et essayer de s'en tirer, avait, sans aucun doute, été encore plus difficile pour lui. Sirius savait que Dumbledore avait parlé avec Harry en long et en large de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait réussi à le convraincre presque totalement que la mort de Cédric Diggory n'était pas de sa faute. Mais il savait que Harry allait toujours sentir la douleur d'une mort qu'il ne pouvait prévenir. Il savait trop bien qu'il existait des cicatrices que presque personne ne pouvait voir.

Pendant un long moment ils restèrent assis ensemble, silencieux, et enlacés. Harry ne pleurait pas. Sirius n'avait pas pensé qu'il le ferait, mais il sentit de la tension et un poids qui disparaissaient, et sentit Harry réellement relaxé, ce qui était probablement la première fois depuis des mois. Sirius ne sut jamais combien de temps ils passèrent ainsi avant qu'Harry parle.

"Tu sais," dit-il doucement, "les Dursley ne sont pas ma seule famille."

" Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?" Sirius le regarda intensément, incrédule.

"Tu es là."

****

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous! Je suis extrèmement désolée pour cet énorme retard. Je vais essayer de vous poster un chapitre aux 2 semaines maximum. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !


	5. Prendre soin de ceux qu'on aime

****

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. TOUT revient à Robin4 et à JKR. :)

Chapitre quatre : Prendre soin de ceux qu'on aime

__

Quatre jours, se dit-il. Quatre jours de plus et ils seront dans le train en direction de Poudlard, où ils seront tous en sécuriré. Un coupir semblait vouloir s'échapper, mais se transforma en grognement car l'irritation commençait èa poindre. _Quatre jours à garder deux enfants vivants et pour que Sirius puisse empêcher Harry de tomber dans les mains de Voldemort._ Il s'efforça à sourire mais était convaincu qu'il ne ressemblait pas exactement à un homme heureux. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'inquiétait. Probablement parce qu'il marchait dans une rue moldue en plein jour afin d'aller voir des gens qui seraient peut-être encore plus en danger à cause de sa présence.

Remus Lupin gromela à nouveau. _Sauvez le monde de Voldemort, _pensa-t-il maussade,_ bien sûr monsieur le directeur, aucun problème!_ Il grogna encore mais cette fois avec une touche d'amusement et de cynisme. _Qui aurait cru que l'un des plus grand sorcier de tous les temps allait faire confiance à un loup-garou ?_ Une petite voix dans le fond de son esprit lui rappela que Dumbledore le croyait, même losrque personne ne l'avait fait. Et le plus agréable, ou pire, dépandant du point de vue, était que Voldemort croyait qu'il pourrait l'utiliser à son avantage. Quelques contacts subtils provenant de vieilles "connaissances" lui avait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tentait de l'alligner dans ses rangs. Remus grogna à cette pensée. _Évidemment, je vais toujours aller me réfugier près du monstre qui a tué James et Lily,_ pensa-t-il rageusement._ Il a essayé de tuer Harry pas une ni deux, mais trois fois. Quatre si l'on compte sa réplique de jeunesse provenant de ce maudit journal. _Le loup-garou secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées son esprit. S'il lisait bien la carte, la résidence des Granger n'était qu'à deux maisons et il ne voulait pas arriver chez elle avec des pensées aussi morbides. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée d'être ici mais il y était. _Peut-être je ne fais que paranoïe, mais Voldemort n'était jamais très délicat dans ses méthodes. _Et il ne voulait prendre aucune chance.

Il atteignit la porte et cogna deux coups. Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme qui ressemblait à une version plus vieille d'Hermione Granger ouvrit la porte. Elle avait des lunettes et des yeux intelligents qui l'avaient regardé d'un rapide coup d'œil. "Oui ?"

"Êtes-vous Mrs. Granger ?" demanda poliment Remus en souriant le plus aimablement possible malgré toutes les inquétudes qui le tourmentaient.

"Oui c'est moi." lui répondit-elle avec un regard étrange.

"Mon nom est Remus Lupin." Expliqua-t-il. "J'étais l'un des professeurs d'Hermione à l'école. Je voudrais vous parler. Est-ce que je peux entrer?"

Elle l'étudia à nouveau, hésitante. _Intelligente,_ pensa-t-il._ Excellent_. Il ne s'attendait pas à moins de la mère d'Hermione. Après tout, sa fille était la plus forte de sa classe et ce, avec une marge quasi insumontable. "Croyez-moi Mrs. Granger, je ne serais pas ici si ce n'était pas de la plus haute importance."

"D'accord." Lentement elle le dirigea à l'intérieur, ferma la porte et le fit passer au salon. "Voulez-vous parler à moi ou à Hermione ?"

"En fait, je voudrais vous parler à tous les deux et aussi à votre mari s'il est à la maison."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mrs.Granger et son mari entrèrent. "Hermione arrive dans un moment, elle était juste…"

"Professeur Lupin ?" dit-elle surprise. Remus se retourna pour lui faire face. "Qu'est-ce que vos faites ici ?"

Bonjour Hermione" sit-il doucement. "Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir avant que je commence à expliquer."

Les yeux scintillants de curiosité, Hermione s'assoya entre ses parents et Lupin. "Est-ce que c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui vous a demandé de venir ?"

"Oui et non." Lui répondit Remus. Il vit ses parents échanger des regards inquiets. Il les regarda dans les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que votre fille vous a dit à propos de la situation dans le monde de la Magie?"

Mr. Granger lui répondit après avoir reçu l'approbation de sa femme alors qu'elle hochait la tête. "Quelques choses. Hermione nous a dit qu'il y avait un - mage noir, que vous les appelez ? - qui est revenu au pouvoir après avoir été supposément mort depuis quinze ans. Elle nous a averti que nous pourions être en danger parce qu'elle n'a pas des parents sorciers."

"Bien, au moins vous avez une idée de la situation." Remus prit une grande respiration, hocha la tête et continua. " Je vais essayer de vous expliquer tout ça le plus rapidement possible."

"Ce qu'Hermione a toutefois oublié de vous mentionner. C'est qu'un de ses amis à l'école est le point de central de plusieurs plans de Voldemort. Son nom est Harry Potter - vous l'avez probablement déjà rencontré il y a quelques années - et ses parents faisaient partis de mes grands amis. Voldemort les a tués lorsque Harry n'était qu'un bébé, mais pour une mystérieuse raison, il ne fut pas capable de tuer Harry. Il est donc son point de mire, son objectif principal de poursuite. Il chasse Harry et veut le tuer."

"Il y a plusieurs jours, nous avons reçu de l'information qui laissait voir un plan de kinnaping de Harry pour Voldemort. Sirius Black, le parain d'Harry, et un autre sorcier sont allés le chercher chez sa famille d'accueil avant que les Mangemorts - ce sont des complices et des serviteurs de Voldemort - ne puisse l'enlever. Je n'ai aucune idée où ils sont présentement, mais je sais qu'ils sont en sécurité." _Ou je suis certain que je le saurais si ce n'était pas le cas._ Le visage d'Hermione s'était crispé alors qu'il parlait, mais avait visiblement relaxé au moment où Remus avait mentionné qu'Harry était loin de Voldemort avec Sirius.

"Est-ce qu'Harry va être vraiment en sécurité ?" demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il fit une pause.

"S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut l'éloigner de Voldemort, c'est Sirius." Lui répondit Remus. Il la regarda et hocha la tête pour la rassurer. "Il a amplement d'expérience avec les Mangemorts…" _Ne pense pas à ça Remus, ça va juste te mettre plus en colère._

"Ce qui m'amène au prochain point," continua-t-il. "Comme tu le sais Hermione, Sirius a passé le début de l'été à rassembler 'les vieilles alliances' pour le professeur Dumbledore. Ces 'vieilles alliances' forment actuellement l'Ordre du Phénix, un groupe de sorciers et socières qui s'étaient réunis pour supporter Dumbledore la dernière fois que Voldemort était puissant. Comme auparavent, nous avons réalisé que nous ne pouvions pas faire confiance en le Ministère pour faire ce qui devait être fait pour parvenir à le vaincre, lui et ses supporteurs. J'ai également passé l'été à préparer et à travailler à ces fins.

"Ma connaissance sur les activités de Voldemort m'a placé dans une position où je peux voir et savoir beacoup d'informations et faire des liens logiques entre-elles. La première et la plus importante pour lui est qu'il veut Harry. Il _a besoin_ d'Harry afin de prouver au monde entier qu'il est aussi, sinon plus, puissant qu'il était autrefois. Il se donne donc beaucoup de mal et ferait n'importe quoi afin de mettre la main sur Harry Potter."

" Et cela signifie que vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici."

"Quoi? Mr. et Mrs. Granger avaient le soufle coupé.

"C'est parce que je suis une amie d'Harry, n'est-pas professeur?" demanda doucement Hermione.

"Oui," lui répondit gravement Lupin. " Ça, et aussi parce que tu es une cible plus facile que Ron car il est entouré quotidiennement de sorciers. Ici, tu n'as aucune protection." Il regarda ses parents d'un air grave. "Vous devez maintenant comprendre que je n'ai aucune évidence qui supporte mes conclusions et que j'agis par moi-même. Je n'ai pas essayé d'écrire au professeur Dumbledore dans le cas où le hibou serait intercepté. C'est également pour cette raison que je ne suis pas en contact avec Sirius au sujet d'Harry. Mais je sens fortement que si l'on veut garder Harry en sécurité, nous devons vous garder en sécurité. Vous tous."

Mr. Granger plaça une main protective sur l'épaule de sa fille. "Mais c'est évident que ce… Voldemort n'attaquerait pas un enfant…?"

"Il a attaqué Harry, papa"

Le père d'Hermione palit. "Mais…"

"Je sais que c'est difficile à entendre," dit gentiment et tristement Remus. "Je ne suis pas parent, mais je peux qu'imaginer comment on se sent lorsqu'on apprend que son enfant est en danger. Mais Voldemort _va_ venir. Il n'a aucune conscience. Il ne se souciera aucunement de son âge." Le nom de Cédric Diggory flottait silencieusement dans les airs entre Hermione et Remus alors qu'ils échangèrent un regard. Ils ne dirent rien. Les parents d'Hermione n'avaient pas besoin d'entendre ça.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que nous fassions ?" demanda finalement Mrs. Granger.

"Je vous suggère de partir en vacances," leur répondit Remus. " Éloignez-vous de votre maison et des endroits où vous allez normalement pendant quelques jours. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soit en sécurité à Poudlard. Pendant ce temps, je l'amènerai chez Ron Weasley. Elle sera en sécurité là-bas." _Du moins, je l'espère._

Hermione approuva et ajouta. "Vous avez déjà rencontré Mr. et Mrs. Weasley," dit-elle à ses parents. "Et aussi mon ami Ron. Je suis certaine que je n'aurai aucun problème là-bas. Leur famille est remplie de sorciers."

Il eut un moment de silence pendant lequel les Granger échangèrent à nouveau quelques regards inquiets, témoignant d'une communication commune qui était souvent faite dans les couples. Finalement, Mr. Granger approuva d'un signe de tête. " Si vous croyez que c'est l'endroit le plus sur pour elle, nous acceptons. "

" Merci, " murmura Remus, incapable d'en dire plus tellement il était soulagé. Il savait que c'était difficile pour eux et que ça faisait mal. " Vous ne le regretterez pas, " promit Remus.

Une heure plud tard, Hermione et lui les regardèrent partir en voiture. À ses côtés, Hermione avait déposé sa valise contenant toutes ses choses d'école et un sac contenant quelques affaires moldues qu'elle voulait avoir avec elle, jusqu'à son arrivée chez les Weasley. Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Soudain, Hermione demanda. " Alors comment allons-nous chez Ron professeur? "

Il souria un peu. " J'ai loué une voiture moldue Hermione. Elle est stationnée un peu plus loin. "

" Pouvez-vous conduire? " lui demanda-t-elle, pas très convaincue de ses compétences.

" Oui, " dit Remus en riant. " Je l'ai appris pendant ma sixième année à Poudlard. C'est impressionnant, le nombre de choses que tu fais lorsque tu es ami avec Sirius Black et James Potter. "

" Vous avez conduit?! "

" Oh, nous avons fait des choses encore plus stupide que ça Hermione, " répondit Remus. Ils marchaient en direction de la voiture et Remus l'aidait à apporter ses choses. " Mais oui. L'été avant notre entrée en sixième année, Sirius s'est découvert une admiration pour les véhicules moldus. Nous pensions qu'il était devenu fous, au début, mais ça s'est avéré être une grosse partie de plaisir. Et les lois concernant les véhicules moldus étaient beaucoup moins sévères qu'aujourd'hui. " Il souria à ces souvenirs, alors qu'ils arrivèrent à la voiture. " Par après Sirius s'est acheté une motocyclette volante, mais j'ai toujours préféré davantages les automobiles. "

Ils mirent les effets d'Hermione dans le coffre. " J'ai beaucoup de difficulté à vous imaginez comme une grand joueur de tour professeur Lupin. "

" Vraiment? " Il prit place dans le siège du conducteur et mis en marche la voiture.

" Eh bien, vous êtes toujours tellement gentil et calme, " expliqua Hermione. " Vous n'êtes pas du tout comme Fred et George. Je veux dire, vous ne faisiez pas les choses comme eux, n'est-ce pas? "

Remus ria. " Non, pas vraiment. James, Sirius et moi avons toujours été de gars intelligents, bons à l'école. Ça ne nous a pas nécessairement évité des ennuis, mais disons que parfois nos plans ont été plus difficile à identifier. Toutefois, après avoir été dans le bureau de Rusard quand j'ai été professeur, j'ai remarqué que nos dossiers étaient beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus grosses que celles des jumeaux Weasley. Hé oui, il les a gardé!"

Hermione ria. " Pourquoi? "

" Je n'en ai aucune idée, " admit Remus. " Mais pendant toute l'année où j'étais là, Rusard n'arrêtait pas de me surveiller comme si j'allais soudainement transformer son chat en poisson pourri ou quelque chose du genre! "

" L'avez-vous fait? " Ses yeux brillaient.

" Moi? Non, " Il ria de nouveau. " James l'a fait par contre. Il a toujours été le meilleur en transfiguration. Mais ce n'était pas Miss Teigne. C'était le chat avant elle. "

" Vous voulez dire que Miss Teigne n'est pas immortelle? " Hermione demanda ça avec tellement d'espoir que Remus faillit sortir de la route tellement il riait.

" J'espère que non! "

***

__

"Crucio!"

Harry essaya de crier pour avertir Sirius, mais il n'eut pas le temps. Tout ce qu'il sentait c'était de la douleur. Il sentait chaque nerf de son corps en feu. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se déchirer en morceaux. Vaguemetn, il sentit son corps heurter le sol, et même si le son était enterré par ses hurlements, il savait que Sirius était à ses côtés, subissant également le même sort. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était que la douleur de son corps en feu cesse. Il sentait les spasmes de son corps sur le sol et des vagues de douleurs qui parcourait son être.

" _Stupefix! "_

La douleur s'arrêta aussitôt. Harry cligna des yeux et regarda le ciel d'un air absent. Cette douleur avait cessé. Comment s'était-elle terminée? Des mains le secouèrent.

" Harry ? Harry ! " Sirius était penché au-dessus de lui et le secouait doucement. Sirius était très pâle et Harry sentait qu'il était très tendu et préoccupé. Mais c'était Sirius et les trois Mangemorts qui l'avait pris en surprise en tournant la rue gisaient sur le sol, inconscients. " Harry peux-tu te tenir debout? Il faut partir d'ici avant qu'ils ne se réveillent. "

Harry fit mollement signe que oui et permit à Sirius de l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Sa tête tournait. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui était arrivé, mais tout était si confus... Il ne se souvenait que d'une voix qui criait _Stupefix_ et puis, plus rien. Il murmura difficilemt " Qui...? "

" Je les ai stupéfiés Harry, " dit doucement Sirius. Harry sentit vaguement un bras qui le soutenait autour des épaules. " Allez mon gars, nous devons partir d'ici. "

La douleur avait quelque peu diminuée, mais il pensait qu'il avait du cogner sa tête sur le sol, car rien de ce que Sirius lui disait ne faisait de sens dans son esprit. " Comment? " Son esprit commençait tranquillement à se clarifier. Harry cligna des yeux et regarda son parrain. " Je pensais que nous ne pouvions pas faire de magie sous le sort Doloris. "

" La plupart des gens n'essaient même pas. " Harry vascilla soudainement et Sirius le retenit juste à temps. Il avait les jambes en jello. Ils passèrent rapidement les trois corps et sortirent de l'allée où ils avaient été attaqués. " Je suis vraiment désolé que je ne puisse rien faire pour toi maintement Harry, " ajouta doucement Sirius.

" Je comprends. " De plus, rien qu'être avec Sirius l'aidait. C'était merveilleux de savoir que quelqu'un se souciait de lui, qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il avait une famille. Un vraie famille. " Où allons-nous maintenant? "

" Au Chaudron Baveur, puis, au chemin de Traverse, " répondit immédiatement Sirius. " Nous essaierons de trouver un autre endroit rendus là-bas. Se cacher dans la partie moldue de Londres ne fonctionnera plus. "

Harry repensa au cinq derniers jours qu'ils avaient eus, relativement calmes et tranquilles. Cinq merveilleux jours qu'il avait pu passer en compagnie de son parrain, qui avait réussi à garder la bonne humeur et à s'amuser malgré le fait qu'ils fuyaient le plus puissant des mages noirs que le monde ait connu. Ils n'avaient jamais resté plus d'une nuit dans le même hôtel, ou mangé dans le même restaurant deux fois, mais Sirius s'était assuré qu'ils appréciaient chaque minute qu'ils passaient ensemble. C'était presque comme des vacances.

Il arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur vingt minutes plus tard. Harry était maintenant plus stable et Sirius était redevenu un chien à nouveau. Malgré qu'Harry savait que Sirius était innocent, la majorité du monde magique le voyait encore comme l'un des plus fidèles alliés de Voldemort. Alors qu'ils avançait tranquillement sur le chemin de Traverse, Harry nota une sorcière lisant la _Gazette du Sorcier._ Le titre de la première page ne pouvait pas lui échapper : LA MARQUE DES TÉNÈBRES RÉAPPARAIT : UNE AUTRE ATTAQUE DE SIRIUS BLACK

Sirius grogna doucement à sa droite, mais agita sa queue lorsqu'Harry mit une main compatisante sur son cou. Leurs regards se croisèrent un moment. Harry lui fit un signe de tête et continua sa route. À chaque instant, il pouvait entendre quelqu'un murmurer son nom, mais il continua de marcher, essayant d'avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui savait où il allait. Le plan de Sirius consistait à ce qu'Harry se fasse voir le plus possible sur le chemin de Traverse avant qu'ils partent ailleurs. Harry entra donc dans plusieurs boutiques, achetant quelques livres dont il aurait besoin, admirant quelques articles de Quidditch, tout en essayant d'ignorer les regards interrogateurs et un peu étranges des gens. Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, Harry retourna au Chaudron Baveur et loua une chambre pour la nuit. Le soleil se couchait tranquillement.

La montée à l'étage fut exténuante, et lorsqu'il put enfin ouvrir la porte, Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'étendre sur le lit. Ça avait été très difficile d'agir normalement toute la journée; il apprit rapidement que lorsque la douleur du sort Doloris s'atténuait, l'épuisement, lui, augmentait. Un léger pop se fit entendre alors que Sirius retrouva sa forme humaine.

" Étends-toi Harry, " lui dit-il. Il mit un sort afin de rendre la pièce insonorisée et pour que la porte ne puisse pas être ouverte de l'extérieur. " Je sais que tu es fatigué. "

Harry n'avait pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois, mais quelque chose le tracassait encore. Il se demandait pourquoi son parrain n'avait pas contruit des barrières de protection. " Sirius ? "

" Oui ? " Son aîné se retourna vers lui, mais ne déposa pas sa baguette. Son visage témoignait d'une énorme fatigue, mais n'avait pas l'air, lui non plus, d'être prêt à aller se coucher.

" Est-ce que nous allons être en sécurité ici ? "

" Non, " soupira Sirius. " C'est pourquoi nous ne resterons pas ici pour la nuit. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose qui appartient à Ron, Harry ? "

Intrigué, Harry demanda. " Je ne pense pas. Pourquoi ? "

" Il reste encore trois jours et demi avant le départ du Poudlard Express, " dit doucement Sirius. " Je ne peux pas t'emmener à Poudlard plus tôt car la protection ne sera pas assez grande sans Dumbledore, et il doit demeurer au ministère jusqu'au début des classes. La seule place sécuritaire que je vois est la maison des Weasley. "

" Mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de quelque chose appartenant à Ron ? "

" Je vais fabriquer un Portoloin. "

Harry demeura bouche-bée. " Tu sais comment en faire un ? Ce n'est pas de la magie spécialisée ? "

" En fait, tu dois blamer Remus pour ça, " souria Sirius timidement. " Pendant que James et moi recherchions comment devenir des Animagi, nous avons convaincu Remus de trouver comment faire des Portoloins. Nous lui avons dit que ça pourrait être utile dans un de nos tours, mais c'est surtout que nous voulions l'empêcher de savoir ce que nous faisions. Nous ne voulions pas qu'il nous empêche de le faire. Il nous l'a appris, à James et moi, lorsqu'il a finalement réussi." 

" Wow ! " Harry fronça les sourcils, perdu dans ses pensées. " Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu peux utiliser ? "

" Puisque je n'ai jamais été chez les Weasley, il me faut quelque chose pour faire un lien avec leur maison, " répondit Sirius. " Est-ce que tu aurais par hasard une lettre de Ron ? Ça fonctionnerait probablement. "

Harry se redressa dans le lit. " Oui...mais elle est dans ma valise, donc tu devras la retransformée avant. " Il chercha hâtivement dans ses poches. " La voilà ! "

Il déposa le caillou sur le plancher. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait une bonne idée d'avoir toutes ses affaires dans ses mains quand Sirius ferait la métamorphose. Harry regarda son parrain faire réapparaître sa valise et l'ouvrit, cherchant la plus récente lettre de Ron. Il la trouva finalement cachée sous sa copie du _Quidditch à travers les âges_. Il tendit la lettre à Sirius. "Tiens. "

" Merci. Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos Harry. Ça prend du temps à faire et on peut se permettre un petit répit. Tu a vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin de sommeil."

Il aurait bien aimé regarder Sirius faire, mais ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. " D'accord. "

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était tellement profondément endormi, qu'il ne sentit même pas son parrain lui enlever ses lunettes et remonter les couvertures sous son menton.

****

Note de l'auteur : Merci pour les belles reviews !! C'est tellement agréable d'en recevoir! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je fais de mon mieux pour mettre le prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible, mais ça prendra sûrement encore quelques temps. Je suis extrêmement occupée, mais j'adore traduire cette fic! Alors à bientôt et laissez moi plein de beaux messages :)


	6. Longues discussions

Disclaimer : Qui a dit que quelque chose m'appartenait ?! Mais non, vous le savez, tout est à J.K.R. et Robin4 ! :) Chapitre cinq : Longues discussions 

Remus Lupin s'assoya à la table de la cuisine, sirotant une tasse de thé, sans toutefois lâcher des yeux Arthur Weasley, qui, le regardait, inconfortable et peut-être même méfiant. Arthur avait maintenant de la difficulté à faire confiance, spécialement depuis que Cornelius Fudge s'enlisaient profondément dans les mensonges et qu'il déniait tout. Même si tout ça n'avait rien à faire avec le professeur qui était assis chex lui, Arthur ne pouvait que s'inquiéter, et le petit peu de paranoïa qu'il y avait en lui fesait surface. Il n'avait jamais rencontré Lupin auparavent et n'en avait jamais entendu parler comme étant un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, même si ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Malgré qu'il soit un espion de Dumbledore à l'intérieur du ministère de la Magie, Arthur Weasley ne savait pas grand chose à propos de l'Ordre, mais il se doutait que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait ses espions.

__

Il a Rogue, lui rappela une vilaine petite voix. _Ou du moins pense qu'il l'a. Quelle ironie. Dumbledore pense que Rogue est un espion de Je-Sais-Qui, et Je-Sais-Qui pense que Rogue espionne Dumbledore pour lui. J'espère juste que Dumbledore a raison et que Rogue travaille vraiment pour nous._ Il sortit de ses pensées quand Lupin lui adressa la parole.

" Je vous remercie de prendre soin d'Hermione, " dit-il doucement. " Et aussi de me laisser dormir ici cette nuit. "

" Il n'y a aucun problème, " répliqua Arthur. " Hermione et Ron sont d'excellents amis et je peux comprendre qu'elle pourait être en danger. J'aurais aimé y penser moi-même en fait. Comment y-avez-vous songé professeur Lupin ? "

" Appellez-moi Remus, s'il vous plaît. Et, en passant, je ne suis plus vraiment un professeur à Poudlard. " Lupin haussa les épaules. " En fait, ça a commencé avec une lettre de Dumbledore à propos d'Harry. "

Arthur resta bouche-bée. " C'est à vous qu'il a envoyé cette lettre ? "

Lupin hésita. " Heu, non, " répondit-il lentement. " La personne à qui elle était adressée était chez moi à ce moment-là. "

Voyant son visage se refermer, Arthur réalisa qu'il ne pourait pas en savoir davantage. C'était peut-être finalement mieux ainsi, mais il était vraiment curieux de savoir qui Dumbledore avait envoyé pour secourir Harry. Il lui demanda. " Est-ce que vous êtes certain qu'Harry est en sécurité ? "

" Oui, " répliqua Lupin, le visage toujours impassif. Même s'il était devenu habile pour détecter certaines choses avec les politiciens du ministère, Arthur ne pouvait rien lire de Lupin. C'était toutefois difficile de se faire une opinion à propos d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Même s'ils avaient été tous les deux à Griffondor, Lupin et lui n'avaient pas été à Poudlard en même temps, et tout ce qu'il savait sur lui, c'était la haute estime que ses enfants avaient pour lui.

" Êtes-vous sur ? "

" Je suis convaincu que nous le saurions si ce n'était pas le cas, " répondit calmement Lupin. Le coeur d'Arthur s'arrêta net, appeuré. Soudainement, une douleur apparut dans les yeux de Lupin. " Écoutez, je réalise que nous ne nous connaissons pas, et que c'est difficile pour vous de me croire, mais nous sommes du même côté. James et Lily Potter était deux des meilleurs amis que j'ai jamais eus dans ma vie. Croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que la sécurité d'Harry fait parti de mes premières priorités. C'est aussi pourquoi j'ai ammené Hermione ici. "

Une autre voix se fit entendre à l'entrée de la cuisine qui les fit sursauter. " Il a un point papa, " intervint Charlie Weasley. " S'il était dans les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui, il ne nous aurait pas amené Hermione. "

" C'est vrai, " admit Arthur. Il se retourna vers Lupin. " Je suis désolé de ne vous avoir pas fait rapidement confiance. C'est juste que ces temps-ci, il est difficile de savoir... "

Lupin sourit faiblement et balaya ses excuses de la main. " Merci. Je comprends. "

Charlie se servit une tasse de thé et s'assoya avec eux. " Bon, ils sont finalement endormis. Hermione est avec Ginny encore, et j'ai réussi à faire arrêter Fred et Georges de tourmenter Ron et d'aller se coucher. C'est une bonne chose qu'aucun d'eux ne sont autorisés à faire de la magie pendant les vacances, parce que Fred fait tellement enrager Hermione, que je la vois déjà chercher et décider quels sorts elle pourait lui lancer. Heureusement que c'est elle qui a le plus de bon sens, ce qui fait qu'aucun mal n'a été fait. "

Arthur et Lupin rièrent. " Je me suis toujours demandé comment c'était de vivre avec ces jumeaux, " commenta Lupin. " Il s étaient vraiment amusants à enseigner. "

" Amusants ? " La bouche de Charlie arrivait difficilement à se refermer. " Vous êtes probablement le premier professeur à dire ça ! Où étiez-vous quand j'étais à Poudlard ? "

" Charlie ! " gronda Arthur. Mais Lupin rit de nouveau.

" Ne vous en faîtes pas avec ça, " dit-il avec un sourire. " Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de la Carte des Maraudeurs, Charlie ? "

Arthur appercut les yeux de son fils s'élargir pour ensuite aborder un air interrogateur. " Oui... "

" Bien, en fait, tu es présentement en face de l'un des Maraudeurs originaux, " répondit Lupin avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

Charlie le regarda bouche-bée. " Vous rigolez ! "

" Absolument pas ! "

Arthur était vraiment confus. " Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce que c'est exactement la carte des Maraudeurs ? "

" Tu vois papa, c'est une carte magique vraiment géniale que Fred et Georges ont volée – euh... empruntée... – au bureau de Rusard. "

Un coup à la porte vint soudainement interrompre les explications de Charlie. Arthur se leva aussitôt et se demanda. " Qui ça pourrait bien être à cette heure de la nuit ? "

" Je vais y aller, " dit immédiatement Charlie.

" J'y vais avec toi, " ajouta Arthur en faisant un léger signe de tête. " On ne peut jamais être trop prudent ces temps-ci. "

" Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas vraiment connu comme étant quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte, papa. "

" Tu ne peux jamais être trop prudent. " Arthur lança un regard sévère à son fils qui hocha finalement la tête. " Surtout avec ta mère qui n'est pas en ville. "

Père et fils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la porte d'entrée. Plus il y pensait, moins Arthur pouvait imaginer pourquoi quelqu'un cognait à sa porte à minuit passé. Normallement, il serait déjà endormi à cette heure, mais l'énervement et l'excitation qu'avait provoqués l'arrivée de Lupin et d'Hermione, avait suffit à le maintenir réveillé. Molly aurait, bien sûr, fait arrêter tout le bruit et aurait parfaitement pris le contrôle de la situation en trente secondes, mais Arthur avait toujours été plus indulgent et permissif que sa femme. Sans compter qu'il était interressé et même un peu nerveux à cause de l'arrivée du professeur Lupin, le loup-garou à qui Albus Dumbledore faisait assez confiance pour le laisser enseigner à Poudlard.

Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua que Charlie avait sorti sa baguette et décida de faire la même chose. On ne pouvait jamais être trop prudent... et il y avait une maison remplie d'enfants à protéger, dont une qui n'était même pas la sienne. S'il y avait une chose qu'Arthur avait appris en travaillant au ministère, c'était que les apparences pouvaient être souvent décevantes et que rien ne valait mieux que la préparation. Il n'avait pas cru que sa maison pouvait être une cible, pas encore du moins, mais il pouvait se tromper. Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution.

Et il arriva face à face avec Sirius Black.

Instinctivement, il leva sa baguette. Il entendit Charlie sursauter de surprise derrière lui. _Le bras droit numéro un de Voldemort est debout dans mon entrée !_ Son esprit allait à toute vitesse. Arthur fit rapidement une liste mentale de tous les sorts qu'il connaissait et qui pourrait déstabiliser l'un des sorciers le plus puissant encore en vie. Il n'aviat jamais eu d'entraînement pour ce genre de situation. Un mouvement brusque capta son attention et remarqua la baguette de Black se lever.

" _Impedimenta _! " Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans la voix de Charlie provenant tout juste derrière lui, mais, à peine ces mots étaient sortis de la bouche de son fils, qu'Arthur entendit la réponse de Black.

" _Finite Incantatem ! "_

Arthur n'eut même pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi Black avait lancé un sort purement défensif, qu'une petite figure surgit soudainement de la gauche de Black.

" Mr. Weasley, Charlie, attendez ! " cria Harry, mais Arthur ne pouvait pas prendre de chance. Il devait désarmer Black.

" _Expelliarmus !_ " cria une troisième voix. Arthur n'avait plus sa baguette dans les mains. Elle vola au-dessus de son épaule droite pour atterrir dans la la main de quelqu'un derrière lui. Il s'apperçut vaguement que celle de Charlie avait subi le même sort, mais que Black avait encore la sienne. Arthur se retourna vers son attaqueur. C'était Lupin.

" Je commençais à me demander quand tu arriverais Sirius, " dit calmement Lupin.

" Remus. "

Arthur n'écoutait pas la réponse plutôt courtoise de Black. Il fixait Lupin froidement. L'ancien professeur de Poudlard croisa son regard.

" Je comprends que vous vous sentez trahi en ce moment Arthur, mais je pense que vous allez comprendre lorsque je vous expliquerai, " dit Lupin. " Mais avant, Sirius, Harry, pourquoi ne venez-vous pas à l'intérieur et refermez la porte ? "

Alors qu'il cédait le passage, Arthur remarqua du coin de l'oeil que Sirius avait fait un signe de la tête à Harry pour que celui-ci passe devant lui. Le garçon l'écouta sans argumenter. Il remarqua rapidement qu'Harry était anormalement pâle et qu'il semblait avoir de la difficulté à rester debout : ses jambes tremblaient. L'inquiétude commença à bouillir à l'intérieur de lui et il fit face à Lupin furieusement.

" C'est Sirius Black ! " dit soudainement une voix. Arthur retourna vivement la tête et apperçut tous ses enfants, plus Hermione, dégringoler les marches, baguettes en main, Fred et Georges en tête.

" Georges, non ! " Ron aggripa le bras de son frère aîné, alors qu'Hermione se précipitait sur Ginny. À ses côtés, Arthur sentit Charlie se raidir, prêt à l'action. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient qu'une fraction de seconde pour réagir.

" _Expelliarmus! "_ Cette fois-ci, c'était Black qui avait réagi avec une vitesse surhumaine et qui avait maintenant attrapé les baguettes de Fred, Geoges et Ginny. Ron avait jusqu'à présent une prise solide sur Georges et Hermione avait le contrôle sur Ginny, mais Fred avait toujours l'air de vouloir essayer quelque chose, même sans baguette.

" Attendez ! " cria encore Harry. " Tout le monde ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! " L'urgence dans sa voix fit arrêter Fred. Tout le monde fixait Harry, et Arthur crut voir Black sourire un peu.

" Est-ce que tu sais qui il est Harry ? " lui demanda-t-il.

" Oui je le sais, " répondit impatiemment Harry. " Pouvez-vous au moins écouter avant d'essayer tous de le tuer ? "

Lupin prit la parole, encore très calmement. " Je vais vous redonner vos baguettes, mais je pense que vous devriez écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire. "

Avançant, le sorcier redonna à Arthur et Charlie leur baguette. Arthur le dévisagea l'air méfiant, mais tout ce que fit Lupin fut de hocher la tête et de donner un regard signifiant à Black. Black hocha la tête et rendit aux enfants leur baguette. " Voilà. "

Arthur fit un signe de tête à Charlie en direction de Ginny, Hermione et des garçons. Sans échanger un mot, ils reculèrent tous les deux et se placèrent entre les enfants et Black. Arthur détestait devoir s'éloigner de Harry, mais malheureusement, Potter semblait convaincu qu'il devait rester près de Black. Sans un front uni, il n'y avait aucune chance de se mesurer à Black et Lupin.

Lupin se retourna vers le garçon aux côtés de Black. " Est-ce que ça va Harry ? "

" Oui, oui, " lui répondit Harry. " J'ai juste eu une dure journée. "

Lupin regarda Black dans les yeux et Black lui lança un regard noir. " Premièrement des Mangemorts, et maintenant la famille Weasley, " répondit le sorcier à la question implicite. " Je trouve aussi que la journée à été difficile. "

" Tu as l'air vraiment mal en point Sirius, " remarqua Lupin. _Ils sont distraits_, réalisa Arthur alors qu'il regardait la scène. Il prit une grande respiration et leva lentement sa baguette.

" Je suis content de te voir moi aussi Remus, " rétorqua Black. Soudain sa tête se retourna, ses yeux cherchant et focussant immédiatement sur Arthur. " Ne faîtes pas ça. "

Black ne leva pas sa baguette, mais quelque chose disait à Arthur qu'il avait perdu la bataille contre l'homme.

" Donne-lui juste la chance de s'expliquer papa, " dit soudainement Ron. Arthur se retourna pour regarder son plus jeune fils. " Harry a raison, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. "

Le visage de son fils reflètait tant de sérieux et d'honnêteté, qu'Arthur avait de la difficulté à douter de ce qu'il lui disait. Mais une sombre partie de son esprit se demandait pourquoi Ron disait de telles choses. Était-il confus ? Finalement Arthur se retourna vers Lupin, sachant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix d'écouter ce que l'ancien professeur avait à dire.

"Arthur, les enfants, je vais commencer en vous affirmant que Sirius a la confinace de Dumbledore, " dit doucement Lupin. " C'est lui que Dumbledore a envoyé pour chercher Harry. "

" Quoi ? " dit Arthur, surpris. Il regarda Black. C'est vrai, il ne ressemblait pas de quelqu'un qui venait de s'évader d'Azkaban. Même dans la lumière tamisée du salon, il ne semblait pas souffrir de malnutrition, et était plutôt bâti. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un évadé de prison : ses cheveux étaient coupés juste au-dessus de ses épaules, il semblait plus propre et la diiférence entre l'image qu'il projetait ici et les photos du Ministère était énorme. Toutefois, il était très pâle et l'expression de ses yeux était indéchiffrable.

" Mais il... " commença Charlie. Il ne finit pas sa phrase et ravalla sa salive alors que Black s'approcha de Lupin.

" Nous allons rester ici toute la nuit si tu n'explique rien Remus, " lui dit-il, puis, à la surprise de tous ceux qui le craignaient, il rangea sa baguette dans sa robe. Il se retourna vers Arthur et sa famille.

" Laissez-moi vous rendre tout ça le plus simple possible, " commença tranquillement Black. " Je n'ai jamais été le gardien du secret de James et Lily. À la dernière minute, j'ai changé pour le laisser à Peter Pettigrew – sa voix devint dure à ce nom – qui les trahit et les dénonça à Voldemort. Dès que j'ai appris ce qu'il avait fait, je l'ai pourchassé. J'avais l'intention de le tuer. Mais lors de cet affront, c'est Peter qui tua les douze moldus et le sorcier. Il fit croire à tout le monde qu'il était mort et mit tout le blâme sur moi. Dumbledore le sait. Je travaille avec lui depuis un an et demi afin de protéger Harry.

Arthur le fixa. Cette histoire était trop incroyable pour être vraie. Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la franchise dans la voix de Black et qui faisait croire à son histoire. À sa droite, Charlie fuyait discrètement Black du regard, mais était étonnament silencieux. Après un moment de silence, Black continua.

" Remus connaît cette histoire parce qu'il était là quand j'ai pu finalement attraper Peter il y deux ans. Harry, Ron et Hermione le savent parce qu'ils étaient là aussi et, qu'avec l'aide de Dumbledore, ils m'ont sauvé la vie quand Fudge a voulu me donner le baiser des Détraqueurs. " Sa voix était étonnament calme, mais Arthur pouvait très bien appercevoir l'émotion dans ses yeux. 

" Mais toutes ces attaques qu'il y a eut... " demanda tranquillement Charlie.

" Voldemort, " répliqua Black. Arthur sourcilla à ce nom. Sirius espérait qu'un jour les gens qui le combattaient arrêteraient d'avoir peur de son nom seulement. " Je n'ai jamais été, et ne serai jamais, un Mangemort. "

" Il dit la vérité, " dit doucement Harry, se plaçant à ses côtés. " Je suis convaincu que Sirius n'aurait jamais trahi mes parents. S'il était un Mangemort, il m'aurait tué aujourd'hui, au lieu de me sauver la vie. " ajouta-t-il pour les convaincre.

" Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé Harry ? " demanda Ron, devançant son père de quelques secondes.

Lupin leva soudainement la main. " Attendez. " Il scruta Harry pendant un instant et ses yeux voyagèrent rapidement vers Black et revennèrent en sa direction. " Harry a besoin de se reposer. Il pourra répondre à toutes vos questions demain matin. L'important présentement, c'est que vous soyez tous en sécurité. "

Enfin quelque chose avec laquelle Arthur était entièrement d'accord. Charlie prit tout en charge immédiatement. " D'accord. Ron amène Harry dans ta chambre, donne-lui un pyjama et allez tous vous coucher. Vous pourrez lui parler demain. "

" D'accord, " répondit Ron. " Tu viens Harry ? "

" Oui – oh attends. " Harry souria faiblement et fouilla dans ses poches. " J'ai tous mes vêtements... " Il sortit un petit caillou de ses poches. Arthur commença à se demander si Harry n'était pas devenu fou. Le garçon regarda Black et semblait attendre quelque chose. Il déposa le caillou par terre. 

Un léger _pop _se fit entendre, et le caillou se métamorphosa pour devenir la valise d'Harry. Arthur regarda Black juste à temps pour le voir ranger sa baguette dans sa robe. Puis, une panoplie de bonne nuit se firent entendre. Arthur remarqua qu'Harry fit un calin à Sirius Black, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec une affection évidente. Les enfants montèrent à l'étage, Fred et Georges apportant la valise d'Harry. Arthur se doutait bien qu'ils ne s'endormiraient pas tout de suite, mais au moins Harry pourrait s'étendre. C'était mieux que rien.

Mais Sirius Black était toujours debout dans son salon.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Lupin et Black s'échangèrent un autre regard rempli de signification. Mal à l'aise, il toussa un peu, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il priait pour que Black dise la vérité, mais était encore incapable de le croire. Ils le regardèrent tous les deux. Black parla.

" Vous ne me croyez pas. " Ce n'était pas une question.

" Est-ce que je devrais ? " riposta Arthur. Il fut supris d'entendre Lupin, et non Black, murmurer de désagrément à cette réponse.

" Votre fils me croit, " lui répondit Black.

" Ron fait facilement confiance aux gens. " Un peu choqué que Black doive mêler son plus jeune fils à cette histoire, Arthur ne réussit pas à garder sa voix aussi calme que semblait celle de Black.

" Oui, mais ce ne fut pas facile et instantané. Quand tu viens de te faire casser la jambe par quelqu'un qui demande de l'écouter et qui insiste sur le fait que l'on ne peut pas du tout faire confiance à ton rat domestique, ce n'est pas un bon début pour gagner la confiance de quelqu'un, " commenta Black. 

Arthur dévisagea Black d'un air interrogateur. Avant qu'il ne put demander quoi que ce soit, Charlie demanda. " Ne devrions-nous pas aller nous asseoir à la cuisine papa ? Nous serons plus confortables et il n'y aura pas de chance de réveiller les autres. "

Arthur devait admettre que son fils avait raison. Ils se dirigèrent prudement vers la cuisine – il n'aimait pas trop tourner le dos à un meurtrier, même s'il réclamait son innocence. Charlie et lui s'assirent d'un côté de la table, alors que Lupin et Black s'assirent en face d'eux. Arthur et Charlie rangèrent leur baguette à contre-coeur, mais ils savaient que c'était nécessaire. Lupin avait fait la même chose en marchant vers la cuisine.

" Je pense que vous nous devez des explications plus complètes, " dit Arthur.

Lupin et Black échangèrent à nouveau un regard et, après un moment, Lupin hocha la tête. " J'ai fait ma part, " dit-il avec un léger sourire. " C'est à ton tour de raconter. "

" Vous connaissez la condition de Remus, n'est-ce pas ? " débuta Black, sans aucun préambule.

" Nous savons qu'il est un loup-garou, si c'est ce que vous vouliez dire, " répondit Charlie avec quelques soupçons dans la voix. " Mais je ne vois pas quel le rapport avec vous. "

Black ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. " Tout ça a commencé pendant notre cinquième année à Poudlard. James Potter, Peter Pettigrew et moi-même, avions appris depuis quelques temps déjà ce que Remus était et nous avons essayé de trouver un moyen d'aider notre ami. Nous avons finalement appris que Remus était un danger seulement aux humains lors de ses transformations. Nous sommes donc devenus des Animagi. "

" Comment ? " demanda Arthur bouche-bée. " C'est impossible pour des étudiants de cinquième année. Il faut des années et des années d'études et une énorme expérience pour le faire. "

" Tous les trois sommes devenus des Animagi, " répondit Black. " Je suis un chien, James était un cerf, et Peter, - sa voix redevint dure – un rat. C'est cette abilité à se métamorphoser qui lui a sauvé la vie. Plus d'une fois, " ajouta-t-il amèrement. " Il a coupé un de ses doigts, a pris sa forme Animagus et s'est sauvé, après s'être assuré que tous les gens présents, encore en vie, me croyaient coupable. C'est l'ironie de la situation qui m'a fait rire : il était certain que le procès allait m'innocenter, mais je n'en ai jamais eu un. À la place, j'ai passé douze ans à Azkaban. "

Un frisson parcourut Arthur. Il ne pouvait pas, absolument pas, envoyer quelqu'un à Azkaban sans procès. Pourtant c'était arrivé pour Black. _Et s'il était vraiment innocent..._ _Voilà ce qu'un homme comme Fudge a fait pour couvrir le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est difficile de croire que le Ministère voulait l'enfermer, juste pour rassurer la population. Mais Fudge en était bien capable. Ils ne pouvaient pas respecter un peu la justice ?_ pensa Arthur. Mais Black continua, la voix toujours dure et mécanique.

" Je me suis enfui, non pas pour tuer Harry, comme tout le monde le pensait, mais pour tuer Peter. J'ai apperçu une photo de votre famille en Égypte dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. J'ai vu le rat de Ron sur son épaule. C'était Peter. "

" Croutard ? " Charlie dit-il bouche-bée. " Ron nous a dit qu'il était mort, il y a deux ans. "

Black lui lança un regard noir. " Malheureusement non. Il s'est enfui à cause de... des circonstances malheureuses qui ont suivi ma première rencontre avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Remus m'a aidé à les convaincre de la vérité, mais lorsque Rogue et une centaine de Détraqueurs sont intervenus, les choses ont très mal tourné. Peter est du côté de Voldemort. "

__

Je souhaite qu'il arrête de dire ce nom ! À voir l'allure de Charlie, Arthut voyait que son fils partageait son opinion, mais Lupin n'était pas du tout affecté par son nom. Les pièces du casse-tête commençaient à s'assembler. Arthur prit une profonde respiration et dit. " Pour ma part, c'est bon, je vous crois. Je n'ai qu'une petite question. " Black hocha la tête pour lui indiquer de poursuivre sa pensée. " Pourquoi nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de Pettigrew comme étant avec Vous-Savez-Qui ? "

" Vous n'avez jamais entendu parlé de Queudver ? " grogna Lupin. La férocité dans sa voix fit sursauter Arthur. Tout aussi surpris, Black regarda son ami qui lui rendit un regard franc. " J'étais en faveur de le tuer autant que toi Sirius, " dit-il froidement. Il prit une grande respiration. " Même si finalement je pense qu'Harry avait raison... James n'aurait jamais voulu que l'on devienne des meurtriers. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que Queudver doit mourir. "

La froideur et la dureté dans la voix de Lupin dirent à Arthur qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas compter dans ses ennemis. Tout à coup, Lupin se retourna vers Black. À ce moment, Lupin réalisa qu'il devait être un ami extraordinaire également.

" Est-ce que tu vas bien Sirius ? "

Black semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais la voix de son ami le ramena sur terre. Il cligna des yeux. " JE suis juste fatigué. "

" N'essaie même pas Patmol. " Rapidement, Lupin se retourna et mit une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami. " Harry et toi êtes très pâle. Il avait de la difficulté à être debout sans trembler. J'ai senti la douleur émaner de vous deux. " _La douleur ?_ L'alarme sonna dans la tête d'Arthur, mais Lupin continua gentiment. " Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivés Sirius ? Vous avez dit quelque chose à propos de Mangemorts. "

" Des Mangemorts ? " répéta Charlie. Arthur se rappella soudain des paroles de Black à propos de la dure journée qu'ils venaient de passer. _Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas fait attention plus tôt ?_ se demanda-t-il, mais il savait la réponse. _J'étais beaucoup trop préoccuppé par la présence de Black dans mon salon. Molly me punierait d'avoir omis un si important détail et d'avoir eu l'esprit aussi fermé._

Black s'accotta sur la table. " Harry et moi étions dans la partie moldue de Londres lorsque nous nous sommes soudainement retrouvés face à face avec trois Mangemorts. Nous étions cernés dans une ruelle. Puisqu'Harry ne peut transplaner, nous ne pouvions pas nous en sortir facilement. Ils nous ont, tous les trois, envoyés le sortilège Doloris. Je suis pas mal certain qu'ils me visaient, mais Harry en reçut un de plein fouet. Je pus heureusement les stupéfier sans qu'Harry n'ait à subir le sort trop longtemps, mais il fut quand même très affecté.

Le silence régna pendant un long moment. Le fait que tous les deux, Harry et Black, aient été atteints par le sortilège Doloris n'avait pas échappé à Arthut. Et aussi que Black avait stupéfié les trois Mangemorts assez longtemps pour pouvoir s'échapper, sous l'emprise du sortilège, était quelque chose d'exceptionnel et de très rare. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que c'était le moment de lui demander, spécialement avec le regard que lui lança Lupin. L'ancien professeur s'adressa à son ami. " Tu dois te reposer Sirius, " lui dit-il doucement. " Autant qu'Harry, sinon plus. Je suppose en plus, que tu es resté éveillé la nuit pour le surveiller. "

" Je me sentais un peu coupable, " admit Black avec un haussement des épaules. " Je vais bien Remus, vraiment. "

Lupin leva les yeux en guise de réponse et se retourna une fois de plus vers Arthur. Sa main ne quitta pas l'épaule de Black alors qu'il parla. " Je vous demande de nous croire simplement sur la franchise de notre parole, " dit Lupin tranquillement. " Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais je pense que vous avez besoin de nous pour protéger Harry, Hermione et votre famille. Sirius a amené Harry ici parce qu'il a toujours été bien accueilli ici et que c'est un endroit sur, mais présentement, ce n'est peut-être pas assez sur. "

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? " demanda Charlie.

" Je veux dire que si Voldemort vient ici, il va venir en force et vous allez avoir besoin de toute l'aide que vous pouvez avoir. " Le visage de Lupin se détendit. " Vous pouvez envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore demain si vous voulez, mais présentement, vous devez simplement nous faire confiance, " termina-t-il.

****

Note de l'auteure : Encore une fois merci à vous tous de m'encourager à continuer. C'est extrêmement motivant ! :) Je sais ce chapitre ne mène pas à grand chose, mais ce n'est que partie remise. Attendez de voir le prochain chapitre... ;) Sur ce, à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de prendre un petit deux minutes pour m'envoyer une review !!!!! Izabel :)


	7. Le commencement

Disclaimer : Je ne possède malheureusement rien. Merci à JKR et Robin4 :) Chapitre six : Le commencement 

Un vautour atterit sur le rebord de la fenêtre sans avertissement, et cria bruyament. Le groupe de sorciers et de sorcières présents accoururent dans le salon des Weasley. Surpris, ils échangèrent des regards interrogateurs et curieux.

" À qui appartient-il ? " demanda Charlie.

Une série de regards ahuris et décontenancés furent sa seule réponse, jusqu'à ce que Mr. Weasley commenta, " Je ne vois pas quel sorcier ou sorcière utilise un vautour pour sa poste. Ils sont considérés comme étant la pire malchance que l'on peut avoir, volatilement parlant. "

" Il apporte une lettre, " fit remarquer Ron. Personne ne bougea toutefois. " C'est correct, je la prends. "

Le plus jeune des Weasley se leva et, après avoir faillit se faire mordre par l'oiseau malveillant, détacha le bout de papier. Le parchemin était roulé hâtivement et il n'était même pas scellé. " Mais qu'est-ce que – hey reviens ici ! "

Sans avertissement, le vautour s'était envolé par la fenêtre et malgré les cris furieux de Ron, il ne revint pas. Ron fut toutefois rapidement absorbé par la lettre. Harry attendit impatiemment qu'il lève la tête ou qu'il dise quelque chose. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et l'expression de Ron devint de plus en plus confuse. Il retourna le papier pour regarder à l'endos, puis le retourna à nouveau, toujours en regardant la lettre d'un air perplexe. Harry ne put attendre plus longtemps.

" Qu'est-ce c'est ? "

" C'est une putain de lettre sans signature. En fait ce n'est même pas une lettre ! C'est juste une phrase. "

Quelque chose de froid descendit dans l'estomac d'Harry. Il put difficilement poser sa question. " Qu'est-ce que ça dit Ron ? "

" Ça dit juste 'Nous arrivons', " répondit Ron. " Rien d'autre. " Il se retourna pour faire face à ses frères. " C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? C'est votre nouvelle blague, n'est-ce pas ? "

Georges et Fred ne leur répondirent pas. Ils fixaient leur frère. Harry réalisait que l'horreur qui se lisait sur leurs visages s'agençait parfaitement avec ce qu'il ressentait. _Ça ne peut pas arriver..._ Ils étaient presque en sécurité. Le train partait demain. Demain il serait à Poudlard. Harry entendit plusieurs chuchotements dispercés de ses amis alors qu'ils pensaient probablement aux même choses que lui.

" Attendez une minute. " La firme voix de Mr. Weasley interrompit les pensées noires d'Harry. " Vous-Savez-Qui n'avertit pas ses victimes. Il arrive sans prévenir. Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. "

" Ron, donne-moi la lettre, " dit soudainement Lupin. Sa voix était tendue.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" Ça dit _nous_ ? " Personne ne pouvait comprendre la soudaine urgence dans sa voix. L'ancien professeur était debout, et arracha presque la lettre des mains de Ron. Il la regarda rapidement. Son visage pâlit rapidement, et il passa immédiatement le papier à Sirius. Il murmurra, " Dis-moi que je me trompe Sirius. "

Le visage du parrain d'Harry ne pâlit pas, au contraire, ses traits durcirent. Sa voix était calme. " Non Remus. Tu as raison. "

" Raison à propos de quoi ? " demanda Harry. Il se sentait confus et appeuré aussi.

" C'est l'écriture de Rogue, " dit doucement Lupin.

" Le professeur Rogue ? " demanda Harry. " C'est rassurant dans ce cas, non ? "

" Non Georges, " répondit Lupin. " C'est vraiment un très mauvais signe. "

" Mais pourquoi ? " demanda Ginny. " Pourquoi professeur Rogue aurait envoyé une lettre disant 'Nous arrivons' ?

Harry commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il sentit le sentiment de froideur s'accroître dans son ventre. Il se rappella de la Marque des Ténèbres que Rogue avait sur le bras droit. Il se rappella des mots de Dumbledore lorsqu'il demanda à Rogue s'il était prêt. _Rogue travaille aussi pour Voldemort._ Soudain, il réalisa. _Des Mangemorts !_

" Merde ! " Les têtes se retournèrent en direction de Sirius lorsqu'il lâcha le juron. Ils le regardèrent anxieusement alors qu'il sortit sa baguette de sa robe. Sa baguette grouillait dans sa main. " Ils ont passé la première barrière. "

Pendant les deux derniers jours, Sirius et Lupin avaient érigé minutieusement des barrières de protection autour de la maison des Weasley. Harry se demandait pendant ce temps s'ils devaient vraiment dépensés autant d'énergie et si c'était réellement nécessaire, mais puisque Sirius et Lupin semblait très sérieux dans leurs démarches, il ne eur en parla pas. Maintenant, il était content qu'ils l'aient fait. Sirius lui avait dit qu'ils avaient construits trois rangées de barrières, mais que les deux premières pouvaient et allaient être traversées. Elles n'existaient que pour gagner du temps et ainsi permettre de s'échapper. Le père de Ron avait autorisé ces constructions, mais à voir le visage qu'il avait, il n'avait pas pensé que Voldemort allait réellement s'attaquer au Terrier.

Tout à coup, la cicatrice d'Harry se mit à brûler intensément. Il poussa un cri, et sans le vouloir tomba à genou. Il mit une main sur son front pour essayer d'arrêter la douleur. La sensation de brûlure diminua un moment mais, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait encore se produisit : sa cicatrice se mit à battre à un rythme constant, comme un battement de coeur.

" Harry ? " C'était Sirius qui le tenait gentiment en le regardant d'un air soucieux. Harry cligna des yeux et les réouvrit, sans même s'être appeçut qu'il les avait fermés. Il hocha la tête en réponse à la question muette de Sirius.

" Voldemort ", chuchota-t-il.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Mr. Weasley était debout. " Vite Charlie, prends la poudre de cheminette, " dit-il. " Les autres, allez chercher vos affaires. "

La pièce se divisa dans un chaos organisé. En fait, la première n'était qu'une simple barrière d'avertissement. Si les choses allaient comme prévu, ils avaient trois minutes avant que les Mangemorts puissent approcher la maison, à cause des barrières anti-transplanage que Sirius et Lupin avaient également érigées. Ils les avaient planifiées afin que tout le monde ait suffisament le temps de s'échapper, mais ces trois minutes semblaient soudainement être un temps très court.

Sirius aida Harry à se relever, et lança un regard à Lupin qui était à la fenêtre. " Combien ? "

" Au moins quinze. "

Harry vit son parrain hocher la tête, et regarda avec admiration comment il prenait parfaitement la situation en main. Sa voix était normale. " Arthur allez-y en premier. Ginny, tu le suis. "

" Sirius, je pense qu'il serait peut-être mieux que je... " argumenta Mr. Weasley, mais Sirius l'interrompit immédiatement.

" Vous n'êtes pas entraîner à ça, et si on doit se battre contre des Mangemorts, Arthur... Vous allez être plus utile comme adulte avec les jeunes. Allez-y ! "

Mr. Weasley sembla vouloir argumenter, mais il retourna dans la cheminée et saisit les valises de Ginny. Charlie lança la poudre de cheminette pour lui. " Chemin de Traverse! ". Mr. Weasley était parti.

" Vas-y Ginny,. " dit Charlie. Elle disparut à son tour.

Sans avoir besoin de se le faire dire, Fred et Georges disparurent sans broncher avec leurs valises. Harry se retourna vers Hermione. " C'est toi la prochaine Hermione. "

" Harry, ne pense pas que tu... " commença-t-elle, mais il l'interrompit en la poussant vers la cheminée. 

" Vas-y ! "

Sirius était maintenant à la fenêtre aux côtés de Lupin. Celui-ci avait une expression étrange sur le visage. Hermione disparut dans la poussière.

" Qui part en dernier ? " demanda Charlie tout juste après le départ de Hermione.

" Moi, " répondit Sirius.

" Sirius, " s'objectèrent en même temps, Lupin et Harry. Sirius fixa Lupin.

" Sors-le d'ici. " Un mouvement de tête de Sirius fit comprendre Harry que c'était de lui que son parrain parlait.

" Je n'irai nulle part sans toi ! " dit Harry avec entêtement, sachant que c'était totalement stupide et que c'était _lui_ que Voldemort voulait le plus avoir. Mais il n'allait pas perdre Sirius. Pas maintenant. Pas une autre fois !

" Harry, quel idiot tu..., " cria Ron, mais Charlie le coupa dans sa pensée et le poussa dans la cheminée.

" Vas-y Ron. Nous allons nous occuper d'Harry. " Un regard en direction de son ami plus tard, Ron était parti.

La baguette de Sirius trembla à nouveau. Il parla avec un calme presque inhumain. " Deuxième barrière. "

" C'est le temps d'y aller Harry, " dit Charlie en lui aggripant l'épaule.

" Non ! Pas s'il essaie de faire encore quelque chose de stupide ! " cria Harry furieusement. _Je ne perdrai pas la seule famille que j'ai !_ Désespérement, il se défit de l'emprise de Charlie. Les paroles soudaines de Lupin les arrêtèrent avant qu'ils ne purent faire ou dire autre chose.

" Je sens l'odeur du sang. "

" Du sang ? " répéta Charlie. Lupin regardait toujours à l'extérieur.

" Il a un Mangemort de tombé. "

" Tombé ? " Harry regarda Sirius. " Mais je pensais que vos barrières ne tueraient pas. "

" Ils ne tuent pas. " Son parrain regarda Lupin. " Tu penses ? "

" Oui, " affirma Lupin.

" Cet espèce d'idiot va se faire tuer, " grogna soudainement Sirius.

" Qui va se faire tuer ? " demanda Charlie.

" Rogue " répondirent Lupin et Sirius ensemble. Sirius se retourna. " Vas-t-en Charlie. "

Le frère de Ron ouvrit la bouche pour s'objecter. " Vas-y ! " Charlie disparrut donc avec les effets de Harry.

Sirius regarda Lupin. " Pars avec lui. Je vais y aller. "

Ils se fixèrent. " Je ne te laisse pas ici Sirius. "

" Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? " demanda Harry. " Sirius, allons-nous-en ! "

Son parrain le regarda un moment, et Harry réalisa que son expression était plutôt triste. Puis, Sirius secoua la tête et, soudainement, c'était un chien qui se tenait à sa place. Les yeux d'Harry s'aggrandirent, et il vit Lupin s'avancer, essayant d'attraper le chien avant qu'il ne bouge, mais c'était trop tard. Avec deux grandes enjambées, Patmol sauta par la fenêtre.

" Non ! " hurla Harry, et sans penser, il essaya de le suivre. Il n'allait pas perdre Sirius ! Pas maintenant ! " Sirius ! "

De puissants bras le retirent par derrière, alors qu'il essayait d'atteindre la fenêtre. À sa gauche, Harry vit par la fenêtre une horde de Mangemort approcher, mais il essayait encore de se libérer. Il devait rejoindre Sirius et le ramener. Il n'allait pas le perdre ! Il entendit distraitement quelqu'un crier dans ses oreilles. C'était Lupin, qui lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il devait partir. Mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas. Il criait le nom de son parain encore et encore, et réalisa trop tard que Lupin le traînait vers la cheminée.

" Non ! "

" Chemin de Traverse ! "

Le monde tournait... Ils sortirent ensemble, roulant sur le sol, Harry encore prisonnier dans les bras de Remus Lupin. Il trembla de fureur lorsqu'il repensa à ce qui venait de se passer, et aussitôt qu'il en était capable, il se défit de l'emprise de Lupin et se releva. Il fixa le vieil ami de ses parents, ignorant les regards confus de ses camarades.

" Comment pouviez-vous ? " cria-t-il. " Comment pouviez-vous le laisser tomber et partir ? "

Lupin se leva tranquillement et le regarda avec une expression qui fit diminuer la colère de Harry immédiatement. Harry avala, et tenta de prétendre qu'il ne voyait pas les larmes dans les yeux de Lupin. " Parce que je dois te protéger, " répondit-il doucement. " Si je ne le fais pas, Voldemort gagne. "

" Mais Sirius, et s'il meurt ? " Harry sentait son coeur se briser en deux.

Quelque part derrière lui, Harry entendit les sons que ses amis avaient lâchés, alors qu'ils commençaient à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Mais en ce moment, il s'en souciait très peu. La seule chose à laquelle Harry était capable de penser, c'était Sirius. Son parain qu'il avait découvert et retrouvé, et maintenant il l'avait encore perdu... _Non ! Ce n'est pas juste !_ Les mains de Lupin se posèrent soudainement sur ses épaules, et Harry réalisa qu'il pleurait, ce qui n'était pas une chose vraiment mature à faire, mais il s'en balançait. _Sirius..._

" Écoute-moi Harry, " dit doucement Lupin. " Sirius fait peut-être beaucoup de choses, mais il n'agit jamais sans stratégie. Il s'en va sauver une vie, pas se faire tuer. Il va revenir. Je le connais, il reviendra. "

Alors que Lupin serra son embrace, Harry cessa de penser à ceux qui pouvait le voir pleurer. La seule chose qui importait, c'était qu'il pouvait perdre Sirius, peut importe ce que professeur Lupin lui disait. Il allait peut-être perdre la seule vraie famille qu'il ait jamais connue.

Ils demeurent au Chaudron Baveur pour la nuit, désespérement à l'écoute de quelque nouvelle que ce soit à propos de Sirius, mais personne n'avait rien entendu. Harry se tourna et retourna toute la nuit, affligé par d'horribles cauchemars sur le sort de Sirius, et espérant désespérément qu'il ne faisait qu'imaginer la douleur de sa cicatrice. Lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain matin, il se sentait terriblement mal. Il sut, en envoyant un bref regard en direction de Remus Lupin alors qu'il s'approchait de la table de la cuisine, que le meilleur ami de son parrain se sentait comme lui.

Harry s'assoya silencieusement entre Ron et Hermione. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un long moment, puis Harry ne put plus supporter ce lourd silence. " C'est la première fois que je n'ai pas hâte de retourner à l'école, " murmura-t-il.

" Oh, Harry... " Hermione mit un bras autour de ses épaules, mais pour une fois, ça ne dérangeait pas Harry. " Tu n'es pas seul, peut importe ce qu'il arrive. "

La main de Ron se posa également sur son épaule. " Elle a raison. Nous sommes toujours là Harry. "

" Merci, " leur répondit Harry, refoulant les larmes qui commençaient à monter. " Merci beaucoup. "

Il reprit contrôle de lui-même, et remarqua que Mr. Weasley le regardait impatiemment. " Es-tu prêt Harry ? "

Il approuva en faisant un signe de tête peu enthousiaste. " Bien sûr. "

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, les trois amis, accompagnés par Ginny, Georges et Fred (qui rendait les coinçait un peu dans le compartiment, mais ça ne les dérangeaient pas du tout), était assis silencieusement, essayant de regarder le bon côté des choses, mais sans être capable d'y parvenir. Soudaiment, un cri étoufé provint de l'extérieur du compartiment. Les six têtes se relevèrent et Georges entrouvrit rapidement la porte afin de mieux entendre. Le cri se fit rapidement entendre de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il était strident et empli d'une terreur exagérrée.

" Ça sonne faux, " grogna Fred.

" Ça sonne comme Malfoy. " Aussitôt qu'Harry eut finit de le dire, il savait que ça ne se pouvait pas. Qu'est-ce qui ferait crier l'orgueilleux Malfoy ainsi ?

" Tu as raison, ça lui ressemble. " approuva Ron en sautant sur ses pieds.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ron ? " demanda Hermione

" Malfoy est en train de crier, " répliqua Ron en souriant. " Ça ne peut qu'être positif. "

Ses mots les mettèrent immédiatement en mouvement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry, Hermione et les Weasley sortaient en trombe du compartiment, suivant de près Ron. Ils avancèrent vers le milieu du train et se frayèrent un chemin en bousculant un groupe de premières années à-demi curieuses, à-demi terrifiés. Ils murmuraient entre-eux, essayant d'imaginer et de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais personne ne semblait savoir précisément. Alors qu'ils commençaient à perdre espoir, un autre cri strident informa Harry qu'ils approchaient.

" Allons-y ! " dit-il, plongeant dans la foule. Ils atteignirent finalement le troisième wagon à l'avant du train. Par contre, lorsqu'il entrèrent finalement dans le wagon, ce que vit Harry le fit figer immédiatement.

Draco Malfoy était recroqueviller dans un coin, donnant une très mauvaise impression d'une personne terrifiée. Il criait " Oh, aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi ! Il va me tuer ! " sans arrêt, sous le regard amusé d'un groupe de Serpentard rassemblé de l'autre côté du wagon.

Mais ce n'était pas le mauvais jeu d'acteur de Malfoy qui avait surpris Harry et les autres. Non. C'était la vision du professeur Lupin, qui avançait Malfoy. Immédiatement, Harry comprit pourquoi Malfoy faisait semblant d'avoir peur. Il voulait que tous les étudiants du train sachent que le professeur Lupin était un loup-garou. Ce n'était qu'un autre exemple du désagréable comportement de Malfoy, mais ça mettait Harry hors de lui. Il commença à avancer, mais Ron retint son bras, " Attends. " Lupin marcha directement vers Malfoy et, ignorant le mauvais jeu du Serpentard, aggripa le blond par le devant de sa robe et le releva.

" Contenez-vous, Mr. Malfoy, ou vous allez vous retrouver en détention avant même que l'année ne commence, " dit Lupin froidement.

Les yeux de Malfoy sortirent quasiment de leur orbitre. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas prévu que Lupin réagisse sans être couvert de honte. Il se reprit rapidement, et se dégagea de Lupin. " Vous ne pouvez pas me donner de retenue, " dit-il l'air hautain. " Vous n'êtes plus professeur à Poudlard. "

" Je déteste vous contredire, Mr. Malfoy, mais je le suis, " répondit Lupin. " Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de revenir. "

Même les Serpentard qui ricanaient se turent à ces mots. Ce fut seulement Malfoy, qui n'eut pas le bon sens de garder ses pensées pour lui. " Mais vous êtes un loup-garou ! " s'objecta-t-il. " Mon père, ainsi que les autres gouverneurs ne soutiendront jamais un mons- "

" Ce sera assez Mr. Malfoy, " interrompit Lupin. Harry s'émerveilla de son contrôle. Même si les mots de Malfoy devraient le toucher, Lupin _semblait_ ne pas s'en soucier pour le moins du monde. Ses yeux glacés fixaient Malfoy, et Harry regarda le Serpentard reculer d'un pas, probablement sans s'en rendre compte. Après un moment, par contre, Lupin se détourna de Malfoy et se tourna vers les autres Serpentards du wagon. " Je m'attends à ce que vous vous controliez et agissiez comme les jeunes adultes que vous êtes supposés être, " dit-il d'un ton un peu mordant. " Je ne pense pas que le professeur Rogue serait heureux d'entendre que ses élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième années agissent de façon si peu maniérée. Retournez dans vos compatiments. Maintenant. "

Sans aucun commentaire, les Serpentards disparurent, laissant les six Griffondors debout dans le corridor, regardant leur professeur. Lupin se tourna vers eux, et souria.

" Vous êtes là, " dit-il en s'approchant. " Je voulais justement aller vous voir. "

Malgré le fait qu'ils souriaient tous, Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. " Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas informés de votre retour ? "

" Je vous l'aurais bien dit, Harry, si j'en avais été moi-même certain, " répondit gentiment Lupin. " J'ai reçu un hibou de la part du professeur Dumbledore juste après que vous soyiez embarqués dans le train. Jusque-là, je n'en étais pas certain. Je ne voulais pas vous l'annoncer et ensuite devoir vous dire que je ne venais plus. "

" Donc, enseignez-vous les défences contre les forces du mal à nouveau ? " demanda Hermione exitée.

Pendant un moment, les yeux de Lupin regardèrent dans le vide. " J'espère que non. "

****

Note de la traductrice :) : Désolé tout le monde pour ce long délai. Je suis extrêmement occupée ces temps-ci. Le prochain chapitre s'intitule Le traître. Il arrivera probablement vers la mi ou fin décembre, mais je fais du mieux que je peux! Laissez-moi un tout petit mot s'il vous plaît, j'adore vos commentaires ! Ils me motivent énormément !!!!! Merci à tous :) Bonne fin de semaine :)


	8. Le traître

Disclaimer : N'oubliez pas tout est à JKR (comment l'oublier :) !!! ) et bien sûr à l'imaginatif Robin4 :) Bonne lecture ! Chapitre sept : Le traître 

Le gros chien noir gardait son nez collé au sol comme s'il avait peur de perdre la senteur qu'il avait repérée. Il était sale et très fatigué, mais il savait qu'il approchait de son but. Le chien s'arrêta, releva la tête et capta un autre parfum qui flottait dans l'air. Un grave grognement sortit de sa gorge, et pendant un long moment, le chien eut l'air d'un tueur. Mais il grogna à nouveau et baissa la tête. _Plus tard,_ se dit-il. _Nous aurons le temps pour ça plus tard._ Une maison apparut à l'horizon.

Le vent soufflait, et ses oreilles sensibles entendirent des cris lointains.

***

Le sol était froid.

Il était aussi dur, sale et très inconfortable, mais c'était quand même mieux que l'endroit où il était un peu plus tôt. Ici, il aurait également peu de temps pour agir. Rogue reposa sa tête sur le sol de pierre en soupirant. Il était exténué. La bataille allait être un exercice de futilité, mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'attendre.

Deux visages entrèrent dans son donjon, et le remirent sur pied sans un mot. À sa grande surprise, Rogue se rendit compte que ses jambes étaient capables de supporter son poids. Alors que les Mangemorts le traînaient et le supportaient à moitié, il était donc tout de même capable de maintenir un peu de contrôle sur son corps. _Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose, _pensa-t-il amèrement, en clignant des yeux à la lumière. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement et une autre Mangemort s'approcha.

" Heureux de tes appartements ? " 

" Je suis très heureux que tu m'aies mis dans ton meilleur donjon, Lucius, " rétorqua Rogue, ne sentant bizarrement aucune peur. _Je ne mourrai pas,_ savait-il._ Et alors ? Je savais que ça devrait arriver un jour ou l'autre._

Il n'était pas préparé pour le coup qu'il reçut directement au visage. Rogue goûta le sang du côté droit de son visage. Il bougea sa mâchoire, et fit face à son ancien camarade de classe. La fureur qui traversait le visage de Lucius Malfoy aurait pu être amusante en d'autres circonstances, mais pour l'instant, elle ne présageait que de la douleur. Rogue, en ce moment, ne s'en souciait pas. Plus tard, il savait qu'il en reparlerait, mais il doutait que même s'il était très coopératif, il ne gagnerait pas de pitié ou de clémence de leur part. Il n'en voulait pas vraiment de toute façon. _Les règles sont différentes pour les hommes damnés._

" Dis-moi pourquoi, " demanda rudement Malfoy.

Rogue fixa longuement Malfoy, et dit finalement la vérité, après une vie de mensonges. " J'ai appris la différence entre ce qui est bien et ce qui est _facile_. "

Malfoy rit. Rogue ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette conversation aboutisse quelque part, mais il se sentait bien. Bizarre, comment il se sentait libre maintenant. La voix de l'arrogant Mangemort devint dure et froide, mais on y sentait un soupçon d'amusement, de l'excitation peut-être. " Amenez-le. "

Rogue avala sa peur. _Ça y est._ Il savait qu'ils l'amenaient à Voldemort.

Quelques escaliers et deux portes magiquement cachées plus tard, ils étaient dans le spacieux salon de Lucius Malfoy. À sa gauche, un feu brûlait lentement. C'était la seule lumière qui éclairait la pièce. Une luxueuse et imposante chaise près du feu laissait voir deux yeux rouges qui brûlaient d'envie de le rencontrer. Voldemort disparut rapidement du champ de vision de Rogue, puisque le cercle des Mangemorts se formaient entre eux. Sans le moindre mot de la part de ses escortes, Rogue se retrouva balancé, sans aucune cérémonie, au centre du cercle. Il fut à deux doigts de trébucher, mais se reprit à temps, jurant mentalement contre son corps faible. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Rogue résista à l'envie de scruter les environs. Ce ne serait qu'un signe de peur.

À la place, il se concentra sur la personne assise en face de lui, et sentit la Marque des Ténèbres brûler douloureusement sur son bras gauche. Un léger frisson de peur parcourut le corps de Rogue, mais il le réprima violemment. Il avait toujours su que ce jour viendrait, peu importe ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Il était prêt. Voldemort se leva.

"Severus…" lui dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se moquant. " Oh, Severus… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

Rogue s'efforça à affronter le regard de Voldemort. Le silence, décida-t-il, était la meilleure stratégie. _Si je ne parle pas, je ne peux rien divulguer._ Un autre frisson lui parcourut le corps, mais il soutint le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il savait qu'aucun Mangemort n'avait osé le faire jusqu'à présent.

__

"Crucio !"

Il savait que ça ne tarderait pas, mais de le savoir ne pouvait pas vraiment plus l'aider. Rogue tomba durement sur le sol, sachant qu'il hurlait. Sachant également trop bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire la moindre chose à ce sujet. Il sentit de nombreux spasmes parcourir son corps, et une partie éloignée de son esprit lui disait que le temps filait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en soucier maintenant. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était la douleur. Il y avait toutefois une infime partie de lui qui avait remarqué que le cercle des Mangemort s'était refermé silencieusement, autour de lui, alors que Voldemort continuait de le traiter de traître. Cette capacité de porter un peu d'attention autour de lui provenait seulement de l'immense expérience qu'il avait avec le sortilège Doloris. Finalement, même sa longue expérience échoua, et le monde ne devint que sang et douleur. Il réalisa, quelque part, que c'était définitivement le plus long sort d'Endoloris qu'il n'ait jamais reçu ; en fait, il avait probablement établi un record parmi les Mangemorts. Il ne s'en souciait cependant pas une seconde. Il n'y avait que la douleur. Finalement, le sort se dissipa. Rogue ferma les yeux pendant un moment, en prenant de grandes respirations. _Charmant._ La douleur avait peut-être diminué, mais ne s'était pas arrêtée. Il savait, à cause des nombreuses années d'expériences qu'il avait, qu'elle ne le ferait pas avant quelques heures. Plus longtemps encore s'il ne buvait pas d'antidote au sort. Ce qui, présentement n'avait pas de chances d'arriver sous peu, compte tenu des présentes circonstances. Rogue avait du mal à retrouver sa respiration.

"Debout, " ordonna Voldemort d'un ton sans réplique. Rogue se leva, tremblant, toujours silencieux. Il rencontra une fois de plus le regard de son "maître". Il se sentait étonnamment calme dans les circonstances. _Les règles sont différentes pour les hommes damnés,_ pensa-t-il de nouveau. 

"Donc, voici le traître," dit calmement Voldemort. "Mon _fidèle_ Severus Rogue… Dis-moi Severus, depuis combien de temps travailles-tu pour Dumbledore ?"

Rogue le regarda fixement. Il y eut un silence, puis, une main pâle l'attrapa par le menton. Rogue tressaillit au contact de ces ongles dans ses joues, mais resta de glace. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans ses oreilles. Il se demanda négligemment si les autres pouvaient l'entendre ou s'il ne semblait cogner tellement fort que pour lui.

"Réponds-moi !"

"Non." Il a décidé bien avant cette remarque que s'il devait parler, c'était le seul mot qu'il prononcerait. Non : il défierait les choix de sa jeunesse. Non: il resterait fidèle à ses convictions. Non : il ne trahirait pas Albus Dumbledore.

"_Crucio !_"

La douleur s'amplifiait toujours la deuxième fois. En tombant, il sentit sa tête craquer sur le plancher et perdit presque connaissance. Malheureusement, le destin ne fut pas assez gentil pour lui donner cette opportunité d'évasion. Son esprit se dissipa plus rapidement cette fois, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'endurer la douleur. Endurer ou mourir. L'un ou l'autre ferait l'affaire. Il se sentait de plus en plus au bord de l'agonie. Il ne pouvait même pas s'entendre hurler. Il ressentait à peine son corps se tordre de douleur sur le plancher.

Cela prit de longues secondes de silence à Rogue pour réaliser que le sort s'était arrêté. Sa gorge lui faisait mal et il savait que c'était à cause de ses cris. Il s'effondra de fatigue et fixa le plafond, sans expression, et cligna des yeux afin de retrouver sa vision. Il y avait du sang partout sur le coté gauche de son visage, et la Marque des Ténèbres brûlait plus douloureusement que jamais. Il cligna des yeux une seconde fois, et se leva difficilement. Il allait bientôt mourir, mais il devait jouer le jeu jusqu'à la fin. _Excellent choix de carrière Severus_, lui lança une petite voix sarcastique dans sa tête. _Exactement comme tu voulais mourir : seul et avec douleur, _finit-elle de se moquer. _Non,_ se dit Rogue pour lui-même. _Exactement comme j'ai toujours su que je mourrais._

"On se sent plus coopératif à présent Severus ?" demanda nonchalamment Voldemort. Rogue remarqua que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était assit de nouveau. Autour de lui les Mangemorts se déplaçaient mal à l'aise et l'espion réalisa qu'ils étaient ici depuis un bon moment. Les rayons du soleil brillaient à travers la fenêtre du salon. Il devait être midi, si l'on se fiait au soleil. Les étudiants devaient déjà être à bord du Poudlard Express. _J'aurais au moins fait une bonne chose dans ma vie._

"Non. "

"_Crucio_ " 

Le sort fut lancé d'une voix désinvolte, mais rien n'était décontracté dans la façon dont son corps tremblait et se tordait au sol. Douleur. Noirceur. Gris. Douleur. Lorsque le sort arrêta - enfin ! - Rogue n'essaya même pas de se relever. Il allait probablement retomber de toute façon bientôt. De plus, il ne savait pas s'il avait la force de se tenir debout. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile.

"Tout le monde craque Severus. Ce n'est que de savoir combien de temps tu prends," lui rappela Voldemort.

Il fixa le plafond pour s'empêcher de faire autre chose. Rogue se prépara à la douleur. "J'aimerais mieux mourir."

Il n'y eut pas de sort. À la place, Voldemort rit. "Oh, tu vas mourir. Éventuellement."

__

Comme c'est gentil, lui répliqua son esprit sarcastiquement, mais il se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre. _Si tu ne peux rien dire de sensé ou de gentil Severus, ne dit rien du tout._ Il faillit rire ouvertement à l'ironie de cette pensée, mais se rattrapa à temps. Voldemort ne comprendrait définitivement pas ce qui serait si drôle. "_Crucio !"_

Ça sembla durer des heures ; pour tout ce que Rogue savait, cela aurait pu l'être. Les questions persistèrent, avec encore et toujours plus de douleur, puis après un moment, Voldemort arrêta de poser des questions. Rogue savait qu'il n'avait pas abandonné. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait changé de tactique. Il essayait de l'avoir à l'usure et à la fatigue, en lui retirant toute sa résistance au long de la torture. Des sorts lui furent lancés, provenant de partout dans le cercle, un de chaque Mangemort présent. Rogue perdit le compte. Il arrêta de s'en faire ; il n'y avait que l'agonie. C'était l'enfer. Soudain, une douleur à couper le souffle et immédiate lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Il sentit sa jambe droite frapper le sol d'une très mauvaise façon et la sentit briser sous la pression. Puis, il n'y avait plus rien, rien excepté de la douleur et encore plus de souffrance, mais même s'il essayait de toutes ses forces de perdre connaissance, il ne pouvait pas. Il y avait toujours une assez longue pause pour s'assurer qu'il restait conscient.

Les sorts s'arrêtèrent, et la spacieuse pièce fut plongé dans le silence, mis à part pour Rogue qui tentaient tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Il tremblait à présent par secousses, mais il s'en balançait royalement. Par quelque manière que ce soit, il avait atterri sur le ventre, et ne se rappelait pas s'être retourné, mais la douleur à sa poitrine lui dit qu'il devait s'être brisé au moins une ou deux côtes lorsqu'il l'avait fait. Gratifiant la pause, il demeura immobile, sans oser bouger, certain que ça ferait trop mal. Il réalisa qu'il y avait du sang autour de lui, ce qui lui fit se demander, sans s'en soucier vraiment, s'il y avait désormais plus que sa tête qui saignait.

La magie le remit abruptement sur pied, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de rêver de sentir ses pieds, une main invisible le força à genoux. Rogue laissa aller un cri lorsque sa jambe cassée se plia.

"Severus…" La voix de Voldemort résonnait dans son monde de douleur. "Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à te faire du mal ? Tu sais que tu vas plier éventuellement."

Rogue n'avait pas l'énergie pour répliquer. Il n'espérait seulement qu'il avait assez d'énergie pour mourir, et rapidement. Sa tête tournait, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuait, d'une voix étrangement douce et avec fausse compassion. 

"Dis-moi comment rompre les défenses de Poudlard, et je te laisserai mourir."

__

La mort…quelle forte tentation. C'était la seule échappatoire qui lui restait, le seul moyen d'y mettre fin. Rogue le savait. Il était venu en sachant qu'il allait mourir et avait commencé à le souhaiter au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Mourir et mettre fin à toutes ses souffrances… _Poudlard,_ pensa-t-il soudainement, et son esprit redevint clair avec une lucidité déconcertante. _Dumbledore._

"Non, " réussit-il à articuler.

***

Le chien noir regardait par la fenêtre alors que Severus Rogue perdit finalement connaissance. Intéressé, le chien étudia les gens qui prirent Rogue et qui le transportèrent par une porte secrète vers les donjons. Il attendit, regardant les Mangemorts transplaner un à un. Lorsque la pièce fut vide, personne ne remarqua que le chien noir s'était transformé en homme. Rogue se réveilla au moment où des mains touchèrent les chaînes qui le retenaient au plancher, mais il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. _Je préfère rester inconscient, merci,_ pensa-t-il fâcher. Un déclic plus tard, les chaînes se détachèrent. _Si je fais semblant que je suis mort, vont-ils me laisser seul ? Probablement pas._ Ça valait pourtant la peine d'essayer. _Pense mort. Pense inconscient. Pense..._

"Enervatum," murmura une voix.

Une vague d'énergie lui parcourut le corps, mais contre la douleur qui l'oppressait et la faiblesse générale qui l'envahissait, ce n'était pas beaucoup. _Attends une minute ! _Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il reconnut immédiatement le visage au-dessus de lui. Rogue grogna.

"J'aurais du savoir que ça aurait été toi, " lança-t-il.

" Bon matin prince charmant, " lui répondit joyeusement Sirius Black. Ses yeux brillaient, ce qui fit seulement augmenter la mauvaise humeur de Rogue. _Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais pour ça, _jura-t-il silencieusement._ Le bâtard._

" Qu'est ce que tu es venu foutre ici ?"

" Te sauver la vie Severus," lui répondit Black. Puis, son expression devint sérieuse. "Peux-tu marcher ?"

"Évidemment que je peux marcher," répliqua Rogue irrité. Il n'y avait aucunement l'intention de montrer de la faiblesse en face de _lui._ " De quoi j'ai l'air ? D'un enfant ?"

"Tu as l'air d'être excessivement mal en point," répondit Black. "Mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'argumenter. Ici." Sans ajouter un mot, il remit Rogue sur pied. 

Une vague d'étourdissement s'empara du Mangemort, et il s'empêcha de siffler de douleur. Mais soudain, une douleur émergea de sa jambe droite et la sentit vaciller. Il se rappela qu'elle était brisée et refoula un cri. Cela prit plus d'effort qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, et, pour son plus grand embarras, Black le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe. Heureusement, Black eut le bon sens de ne pas faire de commentaire et Rogue réussit à supporter presque tout son poids, par la force de la volonté, seul. 

Black passa un bras sous ses épaules pour l'aider." Il y a des barrières anti-transplanage tout autour du donjon, " dit-il. "Mais il n'y en a pas à l'étage. Lorsque nous y serons, peux-tu transplaner ?"

"Oui, bien sûr que je suis capable de transplaner," répliqua-t-il, essayant de contrôler son tempérament. Ça ne fonctionnait pas. "Sortons d'ici avant que nous ne nous fassions attraper tous les deux."

"Tu ne veux pas de moi comme voisin de cellule Severus ?" 

Black se déplaçait sans problèmes et avec son aide, Rogue commença l'ascension des escaliers. Les escaliers étaient plus difficiles qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ils les gravirent une marche à la fois. Rogue découvrit rapidement que sa jambe droite oscillait entre l'engourdissement et la douleur perçante. Elle ne voulait pas se tenir droite, se rebellait à toute tentative de supporter du poids et faisait une nuisance de première pour lui. Il détestait l'admettre, mais c'était une très bonne chose que Black se tenait à sa droite, autrement, il aurait probablement dégringolé les escaliers. Essayant de faire taire la douleur, Rogue essaya de se concentrer sur n'importe quoi d'autre que sa jambe. Ça semblait aider un peu.

Ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir, c'était comment Black avait réussit à passer les nombreuses barrières de protection des donjons. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment des questions, et il se dit qu'il pourrait lui poser cette question plus tard. De plus, il ne voulait pas dépendre de Black pour rien, même des réponses. _Abruti,_ jura-t-il._ S'il n'enlève pas cet insupportable sourire de son visage, car je sais qu'il y en a un, je vais le transformer en caniche. Un caniche noir, maigrichon et joyeux qui porte un collet rose avec une boucle dessus. Une énorme boucle._

Merde, j'ai besoin de ma baguette pour ça ! Et pour transplaner !

Ils atteignirent finalement le haut de l'escalier et ouvrit la porte cachée. Le salon était désormais vide, mais Severus aperçut une évidente tâche sur le plancher qui devait être son sang. _Je me demande pourquoi les elfes de maison ne l'ont pas encore nettoyée,_ se demanda-t-il sans s'en soucier vraiment, puis ramena son esprit dans le présent. Un regard vers Black lui dit que sa stupide expression était partie, mais Rogue grogna quand même. Il détestait demander quelque chose.

"Je suppose que tu n'as pas le don de retrouver ma baguette, n'est-ce pas ? " lui demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Les yeux de Rogue suivirent le mouvement de Black, alors que celui-ci chercha à l'intérieur gauche de sa robe et en ressortit deux baguettes. Il lui en tendit une, tout en le supportant encore. "Voilà."

Une vague de soulagement l'emporta lorsqu'il accepta la baguette, et il espéra que ça ne se voyait pas dans son visage. Sa baguette était certainement une chose qu'il n'avait pas pensé revoir un jour. Il réalisa soudain qu'il était dans la lune et qu'il fixait la baguette. Il retira son regard immédiatement de celle-ci et revint à la réalité.

"Où transplanons-nous ?"

"Dans la forêt interdite." Black jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce, et Rogue remarqua que la noirceur apparaissait par la fenêtre. Black avait parlé d'un ton tellement naturel que Rogue prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

"Es-tu devenu fou ?" lui demanda-t-il. "En plus d'être l'une des forêts les plus protégées contre le transplanage, elle est également remplie de dangereuses créatures. Nous allons mourir avant d'atteindre le château."

"Est-ce que tu préfères prendre une autre chance avec Voldemort ? " demanda Black doucement.

Rogue grogna et lui lança un regard furieux. Il savait cependant que peu importe comment la forêt interdite était dangereuse, y aller était plus sûr que de rester. N'importe où était plus sûr qu'ici. "Très bien," grogna-t-il, mais il ne put résister à l'envie de répliquer. "Je suppose que les loups-garous ne te dérangent pas de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?"

De la fureur se lut dans les yeux de Black pendant un moment, et le maître des Potions dut s'arrêter de frémir. Cette fois se fut au tour de Black de lui répliquer, "Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir sauvé Rogue."

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et chaque parcelle de leur vieille animosité revint. Pendant un instant, Rogue considéra l'option d'envoyer les sorts les plus atroces qu'il connaissait, peu importe les circonstances dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient, et il était évident qu'avec le regard qui se lisait sur l'autre visage, que Black considérait la même option. Leurs corps se tendirent, prêts pour de l'action, se rappelant chacune des raisons qu'ils avaient pour se détester, chaque misérable et malicieux tour, chaque sourire satisfait, chaque retenue qu'ils avaient reçue pour s'être battus. Il serait tellement facile, si simple, si satisfaisant de mettre un terme à leur querelle. Dumbledore n'était pas là pour les en empêcher maintenant. _Dumbledore ! _pensa soudain Rogue. Il cligna des yeux, ouvrit la bouche pour dire que ça pouvait attendre, mais Black le fit avant lui.

"Laisse tomber," dit-il. "Lisière Nord de la forêt. Rapidement."

C'était au moins supportable. Aucune excuse n'était nécessaire, de ni l'un ni l'autre. _Nous allons _laisser_ tomber ça pour l'instant. Nous avons de meilleures choses à faire._ Approuvant d'un signe de tête, Roguepointa sa baguette sur lui et transplana.

****

Nda : Joyeux Noël et Bonne année tout le monde ! C'est mon petit cadeau du temps des fêtes. :) J'ai corrigé les nombreuses erreurs qu'il y avait ! Merci encore pour vos encouragements et vos reviews. Continuez à m'écrire :) Je vous souhaite une multitude de bonnes fics à lire en 2004, plein de joie partout et tout ce que vous voulez !!! :) Izabel –xx- 


	9. S'échapper

Disclaimer : JKR et Robin4 comme d'habitude ! ;) Chapitre huit : S'échapper 

Transplaner ne fut pas la meilleure idée qu'il eut de sa vie. Le processus en tant que tel avait évidemment très bien fonctionné – Rogue avait nombre d'expériences de transplanage lorsqu'il ne sentait pas très bien – mais c'était la partie où il devait se mouvoir qui lui faisait faux bond présentement. Immédiatement après son transplanage dans la forêt interdite, Black n'étant pas là pour le soutenir, il s'effondra au sol, laissant sortir une série de jurons qui aurait même fait rougir Lucius Malfoy. Rogue ne s'arrêta pas avant de hurler à nouveau de douleur, puis se tut rapidement, réalisant que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il regarda autour de lui, mais n'aperçut rien. Rien du tout : rien de dangereux, rien de vivant, et certainement rien qui ressemblait à Sirius Black. _Où diable est-il passé ?_

Rogue grogna de colère, mais même ce geste sembla demander beaucoup d'énergie. Il réussit à s'asseoir, grimaçant à cause de ses côtes brisées, et jeta un coup d'œil à la forêt autour de lui. C'était assez coloré pour un endroit qui était supposé être sombre... _Joli_, pensa-t-il stupidement. _Ça ressemble presque à une pensine aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel..._ Soudainement, avant même de se rendre compte qu'il y était, il était allongé sur le dos, admirant le peu de ciel qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers les arbres. Les arbres également bougeaient, dansant comme dans une mini-tornade tempérée, se laissant lentement balancer. _Bizarre, _pensa-t-il. _Je n'ai jamais vu ça avant._

"Rogue ?" appela une voix qui lui semblait distante. Il réalisa vaguement que ce nom était crié depuis quelques temps déjà. _J'espère qu'ils ont trouvé la personne qu'ils cherchent..._ Il n'avait jamais réalisé comment le sol de la forêt était confortable. Dommage qu'il y ait quelque chose qui l'agaçait sous son dos. Autrement, il aurait très bien pu s'endormir. "Severus !" Rogue se retourna en direction de la voix, furieux de cette interruption. _Mais attends un peu.._ Il prit une grande respiration et sa tête cessa de tourner. _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Reviens à la réalité Severus !_ Il entendait des pas s'approcher, puis, soudainement, Sirius Black était debout en face de lui.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lui demanda Black confus. Rogue soupira, trop en colère pour songer à mentir.

"Ma jambe est brisée," répliqua-t-il.

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas mentionné avant espèce d'idiot !?" lui demanda Black. Rogue le fixa furieusement. "Oh, laisse tomber. _Ferula_."

Essayant d'oublier le fait que Black lui avait mis une attelle, quelque chose qu'il n'était pas capable de faire lui-même dans le moment, car il se sentait trop étourdit, il commenta sarcastiquement, "Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais médicomage Black."

"Je ne le suis pas. Tu viens, en fait, de me tester aux limites de mes habiletés à ce sujet, alors n'espère pas de miracles. Bon, maintenant, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas non plus ?" s'informa-t-il.

"Des côtes cassées, un crâne fêlé, et un peu trop de sortilèges Endoloris." Ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir. Il se sentait affreusement mal, mais regarda suspicieusement Black alors qu'il faisait apparaître un brancard. "Je ne me coucherai pas là-dessus. Je peux marcher."

Black lui fit face. "Ne sois pas stupide Rogue. Je suis certain que tu es capable de marcher, mais tu vas faire énormément de bruit et nous allons trop ralentir le pas. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils vont nous poursuivre dès qu'ils auront remarqué ton absence."

"Très bien" répliqua Rogue. Cet abruti avait raison, et le professeur savait très bien que le transplanage pouvait se détecter avec la magie noire. Ils allaient avoir besoin de toutes les longueurs d'avance qu'ils pouvaient obtenir. C'était pour cette seule et unique raison qu'il accepta de se faire transporter sur le brancard.

Lorsqu'il y fut monté, le brancard se souleva doucement du sol, et suivit Black à travers la forêt. Ils voyagèrent en silence. Rogue regardait l'autre sorcier, incertain dans cette forêt, mais Black semblait savoir parfaitement où il s'en allait. _Ce n'est pas difficile de savoir pourquoi_, pensa-t-il irrité. _Évidemment qu'il connaît le chemin. Il a probablement été ici des millions de fois avec Lupin et ses autres amis. _Il devait cependant admettre que l'expérience de Black était très utile en ce moment. Rogue n'avait jamais aperçut le moindre signe d'un sentier, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils se tenaient loin d'un endroit où les Mangemorts pourraient les approcher. La plupart des Mangemorts avaient, après tout, étudiés à Poudlard, et, au contraire de Black (mais tout comme Rogue), ils avaient un soucieux respect de l'étrange collection de créatures et de bêtes qu'abritait la forêt, et voulaient rester le plus loin possibles d'elles. Rogue espérait que ce serait assez pour les maintenir sur le sentier s'ils venaient.

Black avança rapidement dans la forêt, avec une confiance que Rogue enviait alors qu'il devait rester étendu sur le dos. De temps en temps, quelques créatures criaient au loin, mais aucune d'entre-elles n'approchaient. Black ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Rogue s'efforça à chasser les bêtes de son esprit. Il était, après tout, un sorcier d'expérience, et connaissait plus d'une formule pour combattre des créatures hostiles. _Ce n'est seulement que si tu es capable de le faire présentement, _lui rappela la petite voix arrogante. _Tu es extrêmement faible en ce moment._

Ferme-la !

Rogue savait toutefois que la voix avait raison. Il n'était pas aussi faible qu'il l'avait été plus tôt, mais transplaner lui avait pris toutes les réserves d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Il savait qu'un sorcier exténué et chambranlant serait porté à produire des résultats disons très incertains. _Sans mentionner que la douleur est la façon la plus facile de perdre ta concentration. Maudit Voldemort. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal dans toute ma vie. _Une pensée vint alors frapper son esprit.

"Pourquoi Dumbledore _t'a_ envoyé, _toi_ ?" demanda-t-il. "Et comment as-t-il su où j'étais ?"

"Ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui m'a envoyé."

"Quoi ?" Rogue releva la tête et le regarda incrédule. Puis, il y repensa, et tout commença à faire du sens. "Attends une minute. Tu étais chez les Weasley. Je pensais avoir reconnu la signature de ces barrières. C'était les tiennes."

"Les miennes et celle de Remus, oui," répliqua Black en le regardant par-dessus son épaule. "Tu es bon. Nous pensions avoir camoufler notre signature assez bien."

"C'était très bien fait," admit Rogue à contrecœur, essayant de deviner si Black venait oui ou non de le complimenter. Repoussant cette pensée, il continua. "Tu es donc la personne que Dumbledore a envoyé pour aller chercher Potter. Pourquoi tu ne t'en aies pas tenu là, chez les Weasley ?" Il devait le savoir, même s'il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. "Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher ?"

Black demeura silencieux un long moment, puis il lui répondit finalement, ses yeux fixant la forêt. "Tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver celle d'Harry," dit-il doucement. "Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir."

"Même après le passé que nous avons eu ? renchérit Rogue.

"Je ne _t'aime_ peut-être pas Rogue, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je pense que tu mérites de mourir dans les mains de Voldemort," répondit Black avec franchise.

L'honnête réponse déstabilisa le Mangemort. Cherchant une réponse, il décida finalement de se réfugier dans le sarcasme pour dissimuler son inconfort. "Tu penses maintenant que nous sommes quittes pour ce tour que tu m'as joué, je suppose ? Tu te sens mieux maintenant que tu m'as sauvé la vie parce que tu penses que ça peut effacer le fait que tu aies essayé de me tuer une fois, n'est-ce pas ?"

À ses mots, Black s'arrêta et le fixa. Son visage était de glace, mais Rogue avait l'impression qu'il luttait pour calmer son tempérament. _Bien. Je te dois de la colère et de l'anxiété pour au moins une vie entière, _pensa-t-il irrité. _J'espère que tu as des remords à propos de ce petit tour. Conard. _La mâchoire de l'autre homme travaillait furieusement, et Rogue souhaita qu'il puisse juste ravaler sa colère et continuer à avancer avant qu'ils ne se fassent repérer. Finalement, Black parla.

"Si tu n'avais pas encore compris que c'était stupide, que ce tour adolescent n'avait pour but rien d'autre que de t'effrayer, tu es moins intelligent et mature que je le pensais," répondit-il. " Et non, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je t'ai sauvé. Je l'ai fait parce que je respecte ce que tu as fait dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Tu as sacrifié énormément de choses, et je respecte ça aussi. Et je te dois d'avoir sauver la vie d'Harry et de m'avoir averti de votre arrivée."

Ce n'était certainement pas la réponse furieuse à laquelle Rogue s'attendait, et il fut tellement pris par surprise, qu'il ne répondit rien. Il le regarda fixement. Black fit de même. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, pour une fois, sans arrogance. Il n'y avait aucune trace du garçon trop sûr de lui de Poudlard dans son visage, seulement un homme que Rogue ne reconnaissait plus du tout. Ils se regardèrent un long moment en silence.

"Je ne t'aimerai probablement jamais Rogue," admit Sirius Black. "Mais je te respecte, toi et tes habiletés." Sans prévenir, il lui tendit sa main droite.

"Dumbledore nous a déjà demandés de faire une trêve, mais nous savons tous les deux que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient sincère. Il avait toutefois raison. Nous_ sommes_ dans le même camp. Je propose que nous refassions cette trêve maintenant."

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour dire non, mais s'arrêta. C'était une réaction instinctive de le désapprouver, réaction née des années de haine mutuelle. Il avait, lui-même, changé de manière très significative depuis sa scolarité à Poudlard. Était-il possible de croire que Black avait également changé ? Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? _Il a raison_, s'admit finalement Rogue. _Nous sommes dans le même camp. Dumbledore nous l'avait dit mais je n'écoutais pas vraiment. _Il lança un regard vers son sauveteur, et se sentit ironiquement amusé. _Au moins je n'étais pas le seul à le faire._ Il tendit sa main droite vers Sirius Black, en se relevant un peu. 

"Trêve," commença Rogue.

Black souria très légèrement. "Trêve."

Leur poignée de main fut un peu plus longue que celle qu'ils s'étaient donnés quelques mois plus tôt dans l'infirmerie, et cette fois, Rogue fut certain qu'il n'allait pas se retrouver avec un cas lourd de furoncles s'il touchait sa main. Quelques minutes plus tard, Black avançait encore une fois, et Rogue sentit son brancard prendre de la vitesse alors qu'il suivait Black. Ils continuèrent en silence, mais cette fois, ce silence n'était pas aussi inconfortable qu'il l'avait été plus tôt. Soupirant silencieusement, Rogue fixa le ciel et commença à se demander quel genre d'étudiants il allait avoir à Serpentard cette année. C'était une vieille habitude qu'il ne s'était jamais permis d'oublier avant aujourd'hui. _Probablement parce je ne pensais pas vivre pour les voir, _admit-il intérieurement.

Il se sentait bizarrement libre. Il sentait que ça vie était, enfin, la sienne. Elle _lui_ appartenait. C'était vraiment étrange, mais également très libérateur. Il savait, intellectuellement, que Voldemort allait évidemment faire de lui une cible, mais il pouvait l'accepter. Il pouvait accepter d'être pourchassé par des Mangemorts partout où il irait, parce qu'il savait que la défaite de Voldemort viendrait. Il pouvait maintenant agir en toute liberté contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; il n'avait plus à se glisser dans l'ombre ou à vivre un mensonge. Il était enfin libre.

"Hé, regarde, c'est un loup-garou," commenta soudainement Black, le faisant soudain sortir de sa rêverie.

"Quoi ? Où ?" Rogue attrapa rapidement sa baguette. Alors qu'il était prêt, il sut ce qu'il se passait. Black croulait de rire. 

"Black, espèce de con !" Il regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à lui lancer, mais ne trouva rien d'autre que sa baguette. Il aurait maintenant donné n'importe quoi pour étriper l'autre sorcier. Black se retourna finalement vers lui, ses yeux brillant d'amusement, mais essayant quand même de contrôler sa joie. 

"Tu as définitivement besoin d'un sens de l'humour Severus," souria-t-il. 

"Salaud," siffla Rogue, mais il aperçut le sourire sur le visage de son accompagnateur, et soupira. "Très bien, tu m'as eu. Es-tu satisfait ?"

"Pas jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes à prendre une blague," renchérit Black en recommençant à avancer.

"Jamais," grogna-t-il.

"Ne me mets pas au défi Rogue !"

"Conard."

Ils avancèrent en silence pendant environ une bonne dizaine de minutes, et Rogue estima qu'ils devaient être maintenant au moins à moitié chemin de l'école. Il regarda à nouveau le ciel, essayant de deviner l'heure, mais c'était difficile. _J'espère que nous allons arriver avant ou après la Cérémonie de la répartition. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'atterrir au milieu d'une bande de première année indisciplinés en route vers le château._

"Rogue ?" La voix de Black interrompit son train de pensée.

"Hmm ?," grogna-t-il.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?"

Le sérieux de sa voix fit soupirer Rogue. Il n'y avait qu'une seule possible question que Black demandait, et il était probablement la seule personne assez stupide pour le lui demander. Personne d'autre n'avait jamais osé. "Pourquoi ai-je trahi Voldemort tu veux dire ?"

"Oui."

Il pensait qu'il pourrait refuser de répondre, mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas. L'homme _lui _avait sauvé la vie après tout, et une autre confrontation ne leur serait pas très utile. Ça ne ferait que les ralentir, et dans le fond, Rogue était capable de survivre à cette question. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne se l'était pas posée des millions de fois auparavant. Étonnamment, Black ne le provoquait pas dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il continua à avancer, attendant seulement que Rogue soit prêt à parler. Rogue soupira malgré lui.

"Je suis devenu fatigué de prétendre que j'_aimais_ ça," répondit-il doucement. "J'ai réalisé que je n'appréciais pas de regarder les gens souffrir. Le pouvoir n'était pas si attrayant que ça dans cette optique."

"Tu n'avais jamais vraiment semblé être de ce genre," approuva Black après un moment.

"Quoi ?" Rogue fixa son dos, confus.

Black haussa les épaules. "Tu étais un abruti, c'est sur, mais tu n'avais jamais été, je ne sais pas... assez cruel, assez sombre. Tu semblais trop te forcer."

"Je vais le prendre dans l'esprit avec lequel c'était voulu," répliqua Rogue, incapable de trouver autre chose à dire. 

Ils continuèrent en silence pendant une minute ou deux, puis, une question commença à ronger l'esprit de Rogue, et il commença à se demander s'il devait la lui poser. C'était quelque chose qu'il s'était toujours demandé et qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de comprendre, et puisqu'ils semblaient jouer au jeu des questions-réponses (impressionnant qu'est-ce qu'une promenade en solitaire dans la forêt interdite pouvait faire), il supposa qu'il pouvait au moins lui demander.

"C'est à mon tour," dit-il soudainement, et se mordit la langue presque aussitôt. Il n'avait pas voulu parler tout de suite !

"Pour ?"

Rogue leva les yeux en signe d'exaspération. Cela semblait évident ! "Pour poser une question."

"Et ?" provoqua Black. La méfiance se devinait dans sa voix. _Bien._

Pourquoi aucun des trois ne l'avez jamais renié ?

Il crut voir les épaules de Black se crisper. Ce dernier lui demanda, "Remus ?"

"Oui."

"Parce que ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est un loup-garou," lui répondit immédiatement Black." Et parce qu'il est un bon gars. Les gens l'ont toujours repoussé pour ce qu'il est sans jamais regarder _qui_ il est. Ce n'est pas correct, et ce n'est pas juste pour lui. À chaque jour, excepté les jours de pleine lune, il est un gars intelligent et sympathique, mais ce qui lui arrive une fois par mois est suffisant pour que tout le monde le craigne, même les gens qui devraient comprendre son cas."

Rogue se demanda si la dernière partie lui était réservée, mais chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit. "Il est dangereux."

"Seulement une fois par mois."

"Vous êtes devenus des _animagi_ pour lui. Tous les trois," ajouta Rogue incrédule. "Vous auriez pu vous tuer en faisant cela. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à essayer ça ?"

"L'amitié."

Rogue roula les yeux. "Rien n'est aussi simple."

"Ah non ?"

"Tout le mode agit avec des arrière-pensées," lui répondit Rogue.

"Alors quels étaient les tiens pour trahir Voldemort et devenir un espion ?" riposta Sirius. 

"Je voulais m'en aller," Rogue balaya ses mots perçants de son esprit. "Je l'ai fait pour moi."

"Si tu ne voulais que t'en aller, tu aurais pu courir et t'enfuir," lui fit-il remarquer.

"Et mourir."

"Et devenir un espion était moins risqué, je suppose ? Tu ne peux pas me dire ça. Tu savais exactement ce que tu risquais, et tu as décidé de le faire quand même. Tu en as presque payé le prix ce soir." Black le regarda par-dessus son épaule à nouveau. "Où sont les arrière-pensées là-dedans ?"

Rogue le regarda du coin de l'oeil. Il répondit, "Je l'ai fait parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire."

"C'était exactement ce que j'étais en train de te dire. Il y a des choses qui sont aussi simples que ça," lui dit doucement Black. Rogue le regarda irrité. Pourquoi cet abruti devait avoir raison ? L'autre sorcier souria légèrement. "Tu aurais du être un Griffondor, Rogue."

"Pardon ?" dit-il bouche-bée, s'étouffant presque avec sa propre langue. Rogue sentit ses yeux sortir de sa tête. Il n'avait jamais été aussi insulté de sa vie ! Cela lui prit un bon moment avant de réussi à parler, et même à ce moment, sa voix était un grave murmure. "Je suis certain que tu voulais me faire un compliment, Black, mais si ça ne te dérange pas trop, je vais demeurer un Serpentard."

****

Nda : Bonjour tout le monde ! Hé oui un autre chapitre pour votre bon plaisir j'espère :) J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires ! Nous serons de retour avec Harry et sa bande au prochain chapitre ! À bientôt :) Et encore merci pour vos reviews ! Izabel –xx- :)


	10. La grande salle

Disclaimer : Rien de nouveau sous le soleil... rien à moi vien entendu (snif snif !!! ) Bonne lecture :) Chapitre Neuf : La grande salle 

Harry suivit Ron et Hermione à l'intérieur de la grande salle, et pour la première fois, il ne s'arrêta pas afin d'admirer la beauté de l'endroit. Il essaya, à la place, de voir le plus loin possible en avant des têtes des étudiants, espérant apercevoir le professeur Rogue. C'était la première fois qu'il désirait _voir_ le professeur à la chevelure graisseuse, mais en ce moment, la présence de Rogue comblerait ses désirs les plus chers. Il savait que Ron, Hermione, George, Fred et Ginny faisaient la même chose, car malgré le fait qu'ils détestaient tous leur professeur de potions autant que Harry, ils pensaient tous à la même chose. Si Rogue était là, ça voulait dire que Sirius était de sans danger.

Harry aperçut finalement la table des professeurs, et ses yeux la balayèrent rapidement, de l'extrémité droite de la table – partie de la table qu'il avait vue en premier – et voyagèrent vers l'autre bout. Complètement à droite, ce trouvait le professeur Flitwick, qui enseignait les enchantements ; à sa gauche était assise le professeur Chourave, qui était à côté du professeur Sinistra. Le prochain professeur le fit légèrement sourire ; Remus Lupin leur avait expliqué qu'il était, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pensé, de retour à Poudlard afin de succéder au professeur Binns, en tant que professeur d'histoire de la magie. À sa gauche, il apperçut la chaise du professeur McGonagall, évidemment déserte, parce qu'elle recevait les élèves de première année.

Ensuite, au centre de la table, était assis le professeur Dumbledore, mais à sa gauche se trouvaient deux chaises _vides_. Le coeur d'Harry s'arrêta. L'une d'entre-elles appartenait au professeur Rogue, il en était certain, et l'autre, s'il se fiait au reste de la table devrait appartenir à leur nouveau professeur de défence contre les Forces du Mal, qui arriverait probablement bientôt. Il se soucia très peu de la présence de madame Pomfresh, du professeur Trelawney ou de la présence d'Hagrid à l'extrémité gauche de la table. Harry était trop inquiet à propos de ce qui avait pu arriver à Rogue – et par le fait même, à Sirius.

"Il n'est pas là," chuchota Harry à Ron.

"Je sais." Le visage de Ron était aussi triste que le sien ; le professeur Lupin avait expliqué à Hermione et aux Weasley que, comme Harry le savait déjà, le professeur Rogue était un espion de Dumbledore parmi les Mangemorts. Même si cette révélation ne leur avait pas fait apprécier davantage leur professeur, ils comprenaient tous que la vie de Rogue était probablement en danger, notament à cause de l'avertissement qu'il leur avait envoyé. Et Sirius était parti afin d'essayer de le secourir.

"Venez," leur glissa Hermione. "Allons nous asseoir."

Harry la suivit, elle et les Weasley jusqu'à la table des Griffondors, le coeur lourd, essayant de sourire alors qu'amis et compagnons de classe se retrouvaient.

***

__

"Tarantallegra !"

"Un sortilège de danse Black ?" demanda Rogue qui avait déjà sauté du brancard et qui était en mouvement. "Est-ce que c'est la meilleure chose à laquelle tu puisses penser ?"

"Viens-t'en !" Black lui aggripa le bras, et ils commencèrent à courir. _Essaie de ne pas penser à la douleur. Ignore-la. Cours. Concentre-toi à faire bouger tes jambes. _Le compagnon de Rogue lança un regard derrière son épaule et pointa sa baguette en cette direction. "_Incendio !"_

"Du feu," grogna Rogue. "C'est mieux."

"Nous sommes en dificulté, n'est-ce pas ?"

À l'arrière, des Mangemorts criaient, ce qui était un signe certain que Black avait touché au moins l'un d'eux. Leurs pieds battaient le sol humide, et Rogue serra les dents, ignorant la douleur et son sentiment d'impuissance. Il commençait à avoir des vertiges à nouveau, et savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait accomplir aucun sort complexe. "Non, mais vraiment," haleta Rogue. "Un sortilège de danse ? Vraiment Black, je pensais que tu étais meilleur que ça."

"C'était sur le bout de ma baguette," rétorqua-t-il, jetant à nouveau un regard à l'arrière. Tout en sachant qu'il ne voulait probablement pas le savoir, Rogue fit de même. Il émit un grognement. 

"Encore quelque chose en réserve ?"

"Bien sur. Choisis: jambes-en-coton, chatouillements ou furoncles ?" ricana-t-il.

"Black ! C'est sérieux !" Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Quel idiot ! Ils étaient piégés par au moins cinq Mangemorts et le moron blaguait ! Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça – Rogue l'aurait frappé jusqu'à ce que la raison lui revienne, mais il se dit qu'après tant d'années, quelqu'un d'autre avait certainement déjà essayé, et ça avait lamentablement échoué. 

Black arrêta soudainement, non sans avoir lancé "Continue !"

Rogue lui lança un regard noir, mais puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il continua à avancer le plus rapidement possible. Il entendit toutefois une volée de sortilèges et de charmes, tous aussi mauvais les uns que les autres, que Black jetait derrière lui, et décida qu'il avait peut-être porté un jugement trop hâtif envers lui. _L'idiot_ savait peut-être comment être sérieux.

***

Les première année entrèrent dans la Grande salle en suivant le professeur McGonagall, et malgré sa mélancolie, Harry concentra toute son attention sur eux. Comme d'habitude, ils regardaient la salle avec de grands yeux intéressés, enmagasinant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dans ces premiers instants. Harry émit un léger sourire en se rappellant son premier séjour à Poudlard, en se demanda s'il avait l'air aussi jeune qu'eux. C'était seulement sa troisième cérémonie de la répartition, et il était reconnaissant d'être assez intéressé par la cérémonie, pour le distraire de d'autres pensées plus sombres.

Le professeur McGonagall apportant solonellement le Choixpeau magique et son tabouret, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue des visages, à la fois terrorisés et fascinés, des première année qui regardaient le chapeau. Tout-à-coup, Hermione lui parla. 

"Ils ont l'ai tellement jeunes," murmura-t-elle, faisant écho sans le savoir aux pensées d'Harry. "Je me demande s'ils réalisent ce qui se passe dans le monde."

"Je pense que nous l'aurions réalisé, si nous étions à leur place," répondit doucement Harry. "Mais moi aussi, j'espère qu'ils le réalisent."

Ron lui donna un coup de coude. "Écoutez ! Ça commence."

À chaque année, le Choixpeau magique chantait une chanson différente, mais cette année, les paroles étaient étonnaement différentes de toutes celles qu'ils avaient entendues auparavent. Un murmure s'éleva de la Grande salle juste avant que le Choixpeau ne commence sa chanson. La mélodie d'ouverture était plus sombre et triste qu'elle ne l'avait été avant. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Harry alors qu'il écoutait, réalisant que le monde était en effet en train de changer. Cela transparaissait, même à Poudlard ; ils étaient en guerre.

__

"Vous voici réunis dans cette ancienne salle,

Séparés mais ensemble plus forts ;

Ici, l'amitié naîtra

Et vous ferez partis de l'histoire,

Aux abords d'un voyage

Que vous êtes venus accomplir ici.

Différentes forces vous habitent,

En tant et lieu vous les trouverez,

Différences et variétés, sont sur quoi Poudlard s'est construit.

Alors préparez-vous un à un

Et placez-moi sur votre tête, 

En vous je verai

Et saurai où vous devez aller.

Certains seront à Griffondor, 

Les braves, les intrépides et les plus forts ;

D'autres appartiendront à Serdaigle,

Pour leur sagesse et la force de leur intelligence ;

Rejoindront Poufsouffle,

Les loyaux, les travaillants et les justes ;

Les ambitieux finiront à Serpantard

Puissants, malins et rusés.

Enfoncez-moi donc sur vos oreilles,

Et venez affronter votre destin : 

Car en ces temps sombres viennent aussi des jours noirs

Où vous devrez affronter vos peurs."

Tout le monde demeura immobile alors que le chapeau termina sa chanson. On pouvait entendre une mouche voler dans la Grande salle. Le ton sombre de la chanson avait tellement surpris tout le mondre, que personne ne sembla se souvenir d'applaudir. Ils ne faisaient que le fixer. Il lança un bref regard vers le professeur McGonagall, et nota qu'elle semblait, elle aussi, surprise. Elle prit finalement la liste des noms et commença la cérémonie de la répartition, enlevant un peu l'étrange atmosphère qui planait. Les élèves oubliaient peu à peu le choc que leur avait causé la chanson, mais Harry remarqua que le professeur Dumbledore, à la place d'arborer son habituelle expression joyeuse, semblait en fait très sérieux. Il s'apprétait à le mentionner à Ron et Hermione, mais fut interrompu par la table entière des Griffondors qui explosait en acclamations, alors que le cousin de Neville Londubat était réparti dans leur maison. Pour une fois, Neville ne semblait pas nerveux par quelque chose – il souriait laargement – et Harry décida de ne pas ruiner le moment. Lorsque la cérémonie fut achevée, le directeur souria et se leva.

"Je n'ai que quatre mots à vous dire." dit-il avec un sourire. "Poisson aux yeux mauves."

"Il était temps !" s'écria Ron, mais Harry entendit quand même le commentaire de George.

"Il devient plus bizarre à chaque année."

"Sans blagues," approuva Fred. "Oh, mais laisse-moi en un peu !"

Ainsi le festin eut lieu, avec des première année qui parlaient nerveusement à leurs nouveaux camarades de maison entre deux plats de l'excellent repas. Pour sa part, Harry se sentit un peu plus joyeux. Malgré son inquiétude pour Sirius, c'était difficile de ne pas se laisser emporter par l'atmosphère qui règnait dans la salle. De plus, il était affamé et la nourriture était succulente, comme toujours. Finalement, lorsque tout le monde eut mangé à leur faim et qu'ils avaient terminé leur dessert, le directeur se leva.

"Avant de vous envoyer dans votre salle commune, j'ai quelques annonces à faire en ce début d'année," dit le professeur Dumbledore en affichant un sourire malicieux. "Comme à l'habitude, veuillez prendre note que la forêt interdite est interdite à tous les étudiants, et que seuls les étudiants de troisième année et plus pourront visiter le village de Pré-au-lard. De plus, je voudrais vous présenter – ou vous représentez, selon le cas – votre nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la magie. Le professeur Binns, dont vous vous rappelez certainement tous" (un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre de la part de la presque totalité des étudiants, car le professeur Binns était le professeur le plus ennuyant de Poudlard) "a décidé de prendre sa retraite. Son fantôme a, toutefois, tenu à continuer de hanter les lieux de temps en temps." Il y eut un rire général à cette phrase ; même si quelques première année semblaient effrayés, tout le monde savait que le professeur Binns ne serait jamais assez créatif pour faire quelque chose dont il faudrait s'inquiéter.

"Par ailleurs," continua Dumbledore, "je voudrais vous présenter le professeur Remus Lupin, qui est de retour parmi nous après une année d'absence.

Il y eut des applaudissements de partout, à l'exception de la table de Serpantard, mais avant que Harry ne se demande pourquoi, le professeur Dumbledore leva la main afin de demander le silence. "Il y a toutefois quelque chose que le professeur Lupin et moi avont décidé de vous dire : le professeur Lupin est un loup-garou."

Un frémissement parcourut la salle ; plusieurs sursautèrent de surprise, et Harry crut entendre une fille de première année crier avant qu'un étudiant plus âgé la fit taire en mettant une main sur sa bouche. Harry, pour sa part, fixa simplement Lupin, qui, malgré un air un peu renfrogné, hocha la tête. Des chuchotements affluaient tout autour de lui. Le professeur Dumbledore les laissa continuer un moment avant de demander le silence à nouveau.

"Il y a plusieurs choses que vous devriez tous comprendre," dit-il sans lever la voix, mais perdant son sourire, pour afficher un air sérieux. "Premièrement, le professeur Lupin a mon entière confiance. Tout au long de sa vie, il a été craint et rejeté à cause d'une condition qu'il n'a pas souhaitée. _Ceci ne se produira pas à Poudlard._ Le professeur Lupin est un être humain au même titre que n'importe qui dans cette pièce. Vous lui devez autant de respect qu'à n'importe autre menbre du personnel de Poudlard."

"Deuxièmement, vous allez être heureux d'apprendre que la récente découverte de la potion Tue-Lue permet au professeur Lupin de garder le parfait contrôle de lui-même lorsqu'il se transforme. Par conséquent, il n'est pas plus dangereux qu'un animagus. Le professeur Lupin est de retour à Poudlard à ma demande, car je pense qu'en ces temps, tous et chacun de vous, doivent comprendre dans quel monde nous vivons, et que vous êtes tous concernés par le retour de Lord Voldemort."

Pratiquement toute la communauté étudiante sursauta cette fois. Même si Harry était habitué de prononcer le nom de Voldemort, presque tous les autres étudiants ne l'étaient pas, et il entendit plusieurs chuchotements appeurés de voisins de table. Il savait également que le ministère de la Magie essayait de camoufler le retour de Voldemort, malgré les évidences qui avaient étées montrées, ce qui voulait dire que plusieurs étudiants ignoraient probablement son retour. Harry remua inconfortablement sur sa chaise, se rappelant, non pas seulement de la mort de Cédric, mais également des deux chaises vides à la droite de Dumbledore.

"Mes deux derniers annoncements concernent d'autres professeurs," continua le directeur, après avoir attendu un peu le retour du silence. " Je suis dans le regret de vous informer que le professeur Rogue, notre maître des potions, a été retardé dans son retour à l'école. Heureusement, il sera bientôt de retour parmi nous." Alors qu'il parlait, les yeux de Dumbledore se dirigèrent brièvement en direction d'Harry et de ses amis, et ils surent en voyant son regard que le directeur ne le savait pas encore. Dumbledore retourna son attention vers le reste de la salle.

"Dans la même optique, notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal a été également retenu. Jusqu'au retour de ses deux professeurs, le professeur Lupin enseignera également la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, tandis que le professeur McGonagall se chargera du cours de potions. À présent, si les préfets veulent bien conduire les première année à leurs dortoirs respectifs, bonne soirée et à - "

Un bruyant _crac_ se fit entendre alors que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait, en se disant qu'il était bien étrange d'intérompre le discours du professeur Dumbledore de cette façon, et pour une deuxième année consécutive. Mais toutes les comparaisons avec l'entrée de Maugrey FolOeil de l'année précédente moururent sur les lèvres des étudiants, alors que deux corps s'avancèrent dans la salle, l'un qui pendait lourdement sur l'épaule du second. Harry se leva immédiatement, excité. C'était Sirius et Rogue.

Rogue avait l'air terriblement mal en point. Il avait du sang sur le côté gauche de son visage, une atelle à sa jambe droite, et il avait l'air horriblement pâle et tremblant. Il semblait qu'il tomberait si ce n'était pas du support que lui apportait Sirius – puis Harry ne put voir son parrain, car d'autres étudiants s'étaient levés et lui bloquaient la vue. Il put cependant entrevoir Dumbledore courir vers eux, suivit de près par Lupin et McGonagall.

Des cris de douleur résonnèrent dans toute la salle, et tout comme Harry, plusieurs étudiants accoururent près d'eux pour mieux les voir. Sirius avait déposé Rogue sur le plancher. Dumbledore se retourna rapidement.

"Pompom !" appela-t-il, en faisant des gestes en direction de madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, qui fut immédiatement prise dans la foule étudiante. Harry regarda autour de lui et remarqua que la table complète des Serpentards s'était vidée et était venue voir de plus près, mais c'était compréhensible. Après tout, Rogue était leur directeur de maison. Soudainement, la voix du professeur McGonagall résonna dans la salle.

"Reculez !" cria-t-elle. "Retournez à vos tables immédiatement. Tout le monde. Et asseyez-vous !"

Harry s'exécuta à contre-coeur, puis réalisa qu'il avait actuellement une meilleure vue de la table des Griffondors que lorsqu'il était dans la mêlée. Sirius était agenouillé aux côtés de Rogue, à l'opposé du professeur Dumbledore, et Rogue parlait doucement. Madame Pomfresh était agenouillée derrière la tête du maître des potions, les souricils froncés. Le professeur Lupin se tenait derrière Sirius et écoutait. Tous les autres professeurs se bousculaient autour d'eux, attendant ou essayant de trouver quelque chose à faire qui pourrait être utile.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre dans la salle alors que le directeur conjura un brancard et fit flotter gentiment Rogue dessus. Dumbledore se releva et échangea quelques mots avec le pregesseurs McGonagall, puis le brancard commença à flotter entre les portes, suivit de madame Pomfresh, de Sirius et du directeur.

"Votre attention s'il vous plait," annonça le professeur McGonagall. "Je suis désolée de vous apprendre que vous irez dans vos lits un peu plus tard ce soir. Vous devez _tous_ – à ce moment elle regarda en direction de certains individus des tables de Griffondor et Serpentard – demeurez dans la grande salle jusqu'à ce que le directeur soit de retour."

Encore plus de chuchotements accueillèrent ses paroles, mais personne ne bougea. Pendant un instant, Draco Malfoy sembla considérer l'objection, mais un regard du professeur McGonagall le fit gentiment garder sa place. Les professeurs regagnèrent également leur place. Harry nota imédiatement que McGonagall se retourna vers Lupin et lui posa une question. Son visage devint de plus en plus pâle alors que Lupin lui répondait et Harry devint presque certain que l'ami de Sirius lui relatait les évènements des deux derniers jours.

Hermione prit finalement la parole dans un doux murmure. "Au moins, nous savons qu'ils sont vivants."

"Ouais," approuva Ron. "Mais Rogue semblait être dans un état terrible."

"Je me demande ce qui est arrivé." dit doucement Harry. Bien qu'il détestait Rogue – sentiment apparu seulement à cause de la haine de Rogue envers lui – il ne souhaiterait pas à personne la torture de Voldemort, spécialement après en avoir enduré lui-même à la fin de l'année dernière. Toutefois, quelque chose lui disait que Rogue avait définitivement plus de mauvaises expériences que lui.

"Je ne sais pas si je veux le savoir," répliqua Ron.

"Moi non plus," dit Hermione.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux et écoutèrent les conversations des autres étudiants. Les sujets n'étaient pas très variés. Presque tout le monde spéculait sur ce qui avait pu arriver à Rogue, et quelques personnes essayaient de deviner l'idebtité de Sirius. Harry sourit à cela, réalisant que son parrain avait beaucoup changé et qu'il ne ressemblait plus vraiment à la photo sur les affiches du ministère. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune, pour une fois, et il avait également coupé ses cheveux comme sur la photo du mariage des parents d'Harry. Il n'avait plus du tout l'air de ce que les gens attendaient d'un meurtrier de masse et, de ce qu'il entendait, Harry savait que personne ne l'avait reconnu comme tel.

"Je me demande ce qu'ils vont nous dire au sujet de Rogue," dit finalement Hermione.

"Je ne sais pas. La vérité ?" demanda Ron.

"Ça effrayerait beaucoup de monde," répondit-elle sérieusement. Harry fixa Draco Malfoy.

"Ou en mettre d'autres très en colère," dit-il doucement. Ses amis suivirent son regard en direction de la table des Serpentards et il entendit Hermione réagir légèrement lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Oh..." chuchota-t-elle.

"Est-ce que tu penses qu'il est _au courant_ ?" se demanda Ron.

"Je ne pense pas," répondit Harry. "Il a l'air trop confus. Mais je vous gage n'importe quoi qu'il sait que Rogue était... vous savez..." Harry n'osait pas dir Mangemort dans la grande salle au cas où il serait entendu. D'un côté, il supposait qu'il ne devrait pas vraiment se soucier de savoir si Rogue voulait ou non que d'autres le sachent et que ça lui causerait des problèmes, mais plus encore, il sentait également que ce n'était pas à lui de le révéler.

"Tu as raison." Hermione lança un regard à Malfoy. "Je suis certain qu'il le _sait_. Lui et tous ses visqueux petits amis Serpentards." 

"Tous des cons," approuva Ron. Soudainement, une autre voix s'introduisit dans leur converation silencieuse, et Harry dut retenir un grognement. C'était Colin Crevey, un Griffondor de quatrième année qui n'avait jamais été capable de se remettre de la célébrité d'Harry, et qui, par conséquent, lui vouait une admiration, mélange entre un modèle à suivre et un héros.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses qui est arrivé Harry ?" demanda Colin, excité.

"Euh... à propos de quoi ?" demanda Harry en pensant rapidement. Il s'en serait douté si n'importe qui d'autre lui avait posé la question, mais Colin semblait toujours lui demander son opinion à propos de n'importe quoi.

"À propos de ce qui est arrivé au professeur Rogue, évidemment !" répliqua Colin. Sa voix devint un murmure. "Est-ce que tu penses que c'était Tu-Sais-Qui ?"

Tous les Griffondors des alentours semblaient écouter maintenant. La mention de Tu-Sais-Qui par Colin, à Harry, avait capté leur attention. Inconfortable sous leurs regards perçants (et surtout car il savait réellement la réponse à la question et qu'il ne pouvait pas penser à une autre manière plausible de se sortir de la situation), Harry remua légèrement sur sa chaise. Il souhaita qu'ils prennent seulement, comme excuse de son inconfort, la mention de Voldemort, mais il ne pouvait penser à autre chose comme réponse.

Comme à l'habitude, Hermione vint à son secours. "Comment Harry pourrait le savoir ?" demanda-t-elle. "Il vit avec des moldus tout l'été. Tu sais probablement plus de choses à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui que lui, Colin."

"Oh." Colin fit une légère moue, mais son visage s'illumina rapidement alors qu'il se retourna vers les autres Griffondors. "Je faisais juste demander. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un sait qui était l'homme avec le professeur Rogue ? J'ai l'impression qu'il me dit quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas capable de replacer où je l'ai vu auparavent..."

Presque une heure passa avant que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrit de nouveau. Plusieurs baillements se faisaient entendre un peu partout dans la salle, plus spécialement des première année dont les nerfs semblaient finalement se calmer un peu après une journée chargée en émotion. Cepandant, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, tout le monde se retourna pour voir, se sentant soudainement bien éveillés. Alors qu'il se retournait, Harry aperçut un sourire de professeur Lupin à la table des professeurs, et il se dit que tout devait être correct. 

Le professeur Dumbledore passa les portes, l'air beaucoup plus normal et moins tourmenté qu'auparavent. Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il avait aperçut ses yeux pétillés de malice. Hermione attrapa son bras. "Regarde !"

Harry sourit. Sirius était aux côtés de Dumbledore.

"Mesdames et messieurs," commença le directeur lorsqu'il eut rejoint la table des professeurs. "Je m'excuse de vous avoir gardé si tard en ce premier jour, mais il y a encore d'autres annonces à faire. Premièrement, je voudrais tous vous informer que le professeur Rogue est présentement à l'infirmerie sous la supervision de Madame Pomfresh qui nous assure qu'il s'en sortira bien." Un éclair noir, de colère peut-être, apparut dans les yeux du directeur, mais disparrut presque aussitôt, laissant la place à un petit sourire espiègle.

"Je désire également vous présenter vortre nouveau professeur de Défence contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Sirius Black."

La salle explosa, et Harry se retourna vers Ron, les yeux aggrandis par la surprise. "Peux-tu croire ça ?"

"Non ! Il doit certainement nous faire une blague," répondit Ron, également sous le choc.

"Je ne peux pas croire que le Ministère de la magie le laisse enseigner," ajouta Hermione.

La réponse que Harry lui fit fut perdue dans la vague de voix et de bruits qui affusaient de partout. Derrière lui, il pensait avoir entendu plusieurs personnes crier. Même la table des Griffondors était plus bruyante que d'habitude, ce qui est peu dire, à l'exception de certaines personnes qui connaissaient la vérité. Parmi les cris et les voix, il put entendre quelques commentaires.

"...évadé."

"Le bras droit de Tu-Sais-Qui..."

"...il doit être fou..."

"...surement une erreur."

"Détraqueurs..."

"A tué treize personnes avec un seul sort..."

Malgré que le professeur Dumbledore ait levé sa main afin de réclamer le silence, il fallut encore plusieurs minutes avant que la salle ne se calme et devienne plus silencieuse. Lorsque le silene régna toutefois, celui-ci était tellement lourd que Harry était certain que le directeur aurait pu être entendu s'il ne faisait que murmurer. Il nota, en jetant de légers coups d'oeil autour de lui, que des centaines de paires de yeux appeurées regardaient Sirius au lieu de Dumbledore. Le visage de son parrain était cepandant impassible, à l'exception d'une légère parcelle d'amusement que l'on pouvait déchifrer dans ses yeux. _Je suis content qu'il trouve ça amusant,_ pensa nerveusement Harry. _Par ce que presque tout le monde ici pense qu'il est un meurtrier et le plus proche allié de Voldemort !_

"Je suis convaincu que la plupart d'entre-vous avez entendu parler de Sirius Black," poursuivit sérieusement Dumbledore, "mais ce que la plupart d'entre-vous ne savez pas, est ceci : Sirius Black est innocent."

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans la salle. Tout le monde le fixait, mais peu de gens étaient convaincus de la véracité des incroyables paroles de Dumbledore. Le directeur se tut pendant un moment, afin de permettre aux étudiants d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire, puis il s'expliqua.

"Malgré le fait qu'il ait été emprisonné à Azkaban pendant douze ans, Sirius n'eut jamais droit à aucun procès. S'il y en avait eu un, par contre, certaines informations auraient probablement été révélées. Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir, entre-autres, que Peter Pettigrew est vivant et qu'il travaille maintenant pour Voldemort depuis seize ans. Il simula sa propre mort et tua douze autres personnes, lors d'un coup monté contre son vieil ami d'école, Sirius Black, qui le poursuivait afin de venger la mort de Lily et James Potter, que Pettigrew avait vendus à Voldemort."

Des yeux dérivèrent dans la direction de Harry, qui déglutit difficilement, mais qui garda ses yeux rivés sur son parrain. Il sentait qu'il y avait de la surprise dans l'air, mais il semblait que tous les étudiants étaient effrayés de prendre la parole.

"À la lumière de la récente confirmation de ces faits, le Ministère de la Magie déclara Sirius Black innocent et abandonna toutes les charges portées contre lui," termina le directeur. Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent alors tellement grands qu'il croyait qu'ils allaient lui sortir de la tête. À côté de lui, Hermione émit un cri de joie, et il entendit également une exclamation de triomphe provenant de Ron. 

"Sirius – professeur Black – est un auror compétent qui possède une grande expérience sur le terrain, et je suis certain que vous allez le trouver très compétent dans cette tâche.

"Maintenant il est temps que vous alliez tous dormir !"

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry se retrouva assis dans la salle commune des Griffondors, entouré de ses camarades de classes, qui étaient tous maintenant trop éveillés pour seulement penser à dormir. Après que les étudiants aient été libérés, Harry avait essayé de rester derrière pour pouvoir parler à Sirius, mais le professeur McGonagall le fit sortir de la grande salle sans vouloir entendre ses escuses. Présentement, il était constamment bombardé de questions, particulièrement de la part de Colin, qui se demendait ce que Harry pensait de cette 'supposé innocence' de leur nouveau professeur.

"Oh, arrête, veux-tu ?" demanda soudainement Ron, interrompant furieusement Crevey. "Si le Ministère dit qu'il est innoncent, il est innoncent !"

"Oui mais –" commença Colin.

"En fait," intervint à contre-coeur Harry, "je suis demeuré avec lui une partie de l'été. Est-ce que tu savais qu'il était mon parrain ?"

Colin se tut immédiatement. Et le fixa.

"Mais comment savais-tu qu'il était innocent ?" demanda doucement Lavandre Brown. "Tout le monde pensait qu'il était –"

"Vraiment," l'interrompit Hermione en levant les yeux vers le ciel, "certains d'entre-nous le savent depuis au moins un an et demi – Oh ! Professeur McGonagall !"

Tout le monde se retourna. Malgré qu'elle soit la directrice de la maison de Griffondor, le professeur McGonagall ne venait que très rarement dans la salle commune, et, lorsque c'était le cas, c'était généralement mauvais signe. Les jumeaux Weasley dirent immédiatement, "Ce n'est pas nous !"

McGonagall soupira et se tourna vers Harry. "Je souhaiterais échanger quelques mots avec vous, Mr. Potter."

Harry se leva immédiatement et suivit la directrice-adjointe dans le corridor. Un énorme sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il apperçut Sirius, qui se tourna vers McGonagall. "Merci," lui dit-il.

"Heureuse de vous avoir de retour Sirius." Elle sourit et partit, laissant Harry seul avec son parrain.

Il demeurèrent silencieusement debout pendant un long moment, et Harry commença à se sentir incroyablement stupide, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il avait appris à mieux connaitre Sirius pendant qu'ils avaient été ensemble, mais soudainement, il semblait y avoir une sorte de distance entre eux. Il s'avança timidement vers lui, et envellopa Sirius dans une embrassade, qui fit de même.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé du souci Harry," lui dit doucement Sirius. "Remus m'a raconté comment tu avais réagi."

Harry ravala la boule d'émotion qui lui montait à la gorge. "C'est correct."

"Non, ça ne l'est pas," répliqua son parrain en relevant le menton d'Harry afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. "J'agis parfois impulsivement et je fais des choses sans les expliquer. J'aurais voulu que ça ce soit passé différemment... je suis désolé."

"Sirius, c'est vraiment correct," lui répondit Harry en souriant. "Tu es de retour."

Sirius l'étreignit de nouveau. "Et je ne m'en vais plus nulle part Harry," promit-il. "Tu ne me perdras pas."

Harry dut ravaler à nouveau. _C'est ça une famille,_ pensa-t-il. _J'ai finalement une vraie famille._ Il étreignit son parrain très fort, tout en sachant que s'il ne changeait pas de sujet bientôt, il allait pleurer, ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le goût de faire à l'école. Les articles de Rita Skeeter lui avaient causé assez de problèmes lorsque ses dires étaient faux ; il ne voulait pas s'imaginer dans quel désastre il pourrait se mettre s'il éclatait en sanglots dans un endroit où n'importe qui pouvait l'appercevoir ! Malfoy ne se gênerait pas de le lui rappeler constament. Il se défit de son étreinte en souriant.

"Alors quand prévoyais-tu me dire que tu étais un auror ?" demanda Harry.

"Ça n'est jamais venu sur le sujet," répondit Sirius un peu gêné.

"C'est tellement génial !" dit Harry, pensant chaque mot. Puis, il regarda soudainement son parain d'un oeil confus et soucieux. "Mais tu ne ressembles pas au professeur Moody."

"Foloeil ?" répondit Sirius en riant. " Définitivement pas ! Je tiens à garder tous mes membres, merci." Puis, il devint un peu plus sérieux. "Ce ne sont pas tous les aurors qui sont comme Foloeil, Harry. Il est un peu... extrémiste."

"Tu n'es pas autant paranoïaque j'espère ? En prenant un bref recul sur la semaine qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, Harry se rappella que Sirius demeurait affreusement calme dans à peu près _toute_ situation, et qu'il savait certainement comment faire face à des Mangemorts !

"Non," sourit Sirius à nouveau. "Il y a plein de types de gens qui deviennent aurors. Quelques-uns sont des sorciers et sorcières parfaitement normaux et d'autres découvrent que leur goût pour les... aventures et les bêtises leur sert beaucoup dans cette carrière, comme pour ton père et moi." Il sut s'appercevoir de la soudaine réaction de surprise de Harry, car il continua doucement. "Hé oui, James en était un aussi. Nous avons tout essayé afon de convaincre Remus aussi, mais il décida de se diriger en recherche à la place."

Harry sourit. "J'apprends de nouvelles choses avec toi tous les jours."

"Tant mieux. Tu sais, je suis un professeur maintenant. J'espère que tu vas apprendre _quelque chose_ de moi." Juste en voyant le regard amusé de Sirius, Harry sut que ça serait une année très intéressante.

"Est-ce que je dois t'appeller professeur Black à partir de maintenant ?" lui demanda Harry.

"Seulement en classe." répondit Sirius en riant. "Ça va prendre un peu de temps avant de m'habituer."

"Je suis certain que tu vas être excellent." Harry supprima un baillement avec le revers de sa main.

"Merci." Son parrain mit une main sur ses épaules. "Il est tard, mais avant que tu retournes au lit, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander."

"Bien sûr."

"Maintenant que je suis libre, je vais certainement m'acheter une maison. Et bien... je me demandais si tu voudrais rester avec moi ?"

"Évidemment ! Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ?" Une énorme vague d'excitation parcourut le corps de Harry. Il avait eu une seule chance auparavent de se débarasser des Dursley, mais un cruel tour du destin l'en avait empêché. Maintenant par contre, il n'y avait rien qui ne pourrait l'empêcher de vivre avec Sirius. Le monde, qui semblait s'écrouler devant lui quarante-huit heures auparavent, devenait maintenant très très attrayant et joyeux.

"Je voulais juste en être certain..."

****

Petit mot d'Izabel : Bonjour à tous ! Désolé pour le long délai. Ce chapitre fut un peu plus long à traduire. D'ailleurs, puisque c'est la première fois que je traduis une chanson de répartition et j'aimerais bien avoir vos commentaires sur celle-ci, et sur le chapitre bien entendu !!! Prochain rendez-vous : retour à la vie (normale ?) à Poudlard :) À bientôt et laissez-moi un message :) Izabel -xx- 


	11. Prenez garde au chien qui mord

****

Disclaimer : Hé oui j'aurais bien aimé y penser avant mais que voulez-vous... je dois maintenant me contenter de traduire toutes leurs idées :) 

Chapitre dix : Prenez garde au chien qui mord

Fred et George entrèrent les premiers dans la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal - suivit par les autres septièmes années de Griffondor - en riant telllement qu'ils arrivaient difficilement à marcher. Leurs compagnons de classe semblaient également atteints de la même maladie et se laissèrent immédiatement tomber dans leurs chaises. Seul George demeurait debout, marchant de long en large et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

"Non, mais avez-vous ça ?" articula finalement Lee Jordan. "Avez-vous vu l'expression de Rusard !"

"C'était stupéfiant," approuva George. "Je ne peux pas décider lequel j'ai préféré. Le plancher rose - "

" - Ou bien les pois mauves," finit Fred pour lui.

"Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez fait !?" demanda Angelina incrédule.

"Nous ?" répondit Fred.

"Nous aurions aimé." George afficha un air triste. "Non, mais mon vieux, as-tu vu ça ? Nous n'avons jamais été capables de nous introduire dans l'armoire à ménage de Rusard - je pense qu'il a demandé à Rogue de l'ensorceler il y a quelques années - mais qui que ce soit qui a finalement pu faire des dégâts avec sa cire à plancher - "

"Et c'était certainement un sortilège à retardement, parce qu'avais-tu remarqué que Rusard venait justement de _finir_ de cirer le plancher lorsqu'il a tourné au rose ?" conclua Fred, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Mais si ce n'est pas vous, c'est qui alors ? demanda Alicia Spinnet. Angelina et elle lancèrent des regards noirs à Fred, George et Lee. "Vous nous mettez toujours dans le trouble tous les trois."

George souria et regarda son jumeau malicieusement. "Je pense que nous avons de la compétition."

"Ooohh... une guerre de farces. Quel défi ! "

La tête de Lee fit soudain apparition entre les deux jumeaux. "J'espère que ce ne sont pas des premières années."

"Non, c'est le premier jour de classe," répliqua Fred. "À la limite, ils attendraient au moins une semaine."

"Donc, qui penses-tu que - AH !" George faillit heurter de plein fouet un gros chien noir qui était couché sur le plancher, qui n'avait pas encore été remarqué par aucun élève. Il aboya, irrité, faisant sursauter George qui retourna à sa place. "D'où viens-tu toi ?"

En guise de réponse, le chien se contenta de bouger sa queue et se réinstalla, reposa sa tête sur ses deux pattes avant, confortablement installé sur le sol. Intriguée, la classe regardait l'animal de la taille d'un ours qui venait tout juste de fermer les yeux en signe de contentement.

"Pensez-vous qu'il appartient au professeur Black ?" demanda Angelina.

Ferd et George échangèrent un regard. "Je ne sais pas," répondit Fred. "Il n'avait pas de chien lorqu'il restait à la maison."

"Il demeurait chez vous ?" questionna Lee.

"Ouais, c'est lui qui a ramené Harry." Fred haussa les épaules. "Il ne nous a pas vraiment parlé. Il a passé la plus grande partie de son temps avec le professeur Lupin ou avec mon père."

"Oh." Lee se leva et s'approcha de l'énorme chien, qui releva la tête et l'étudia passivement. Curieusement, le septième année avança sa main vers le dog afin qu'il puisse la sentir. Sa queue bougea joyeusement, et, enhardi, Lee commença à grater le chien entre les deux oreilles. "AHH!"

Le chien se leva soudaiment sur ses pattes en grognant. Lee recula rapidement, les yeux remplis d'eau. Le reste de la classe se leva hâtivement, quelques-uns afin d'aider Lee, d'autres voulant clairement sortir de la pièce le plus rapidement possible. Fred fut le premier à retrouver l'usage de la parole. "Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec ce -"

Le chien se métamorphosa, et Sirius Black fit son apparition. "Bienvenue dans votre cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Lesson numéro un : Ne cajolez pas un chien, il mord."

Il fit apparaître les mots sur le vieux tableau derrière lui d'un coup de baguette. Leur nouveau professeur leur souria enfin. Les mots apparurent au tableau au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

"Cette lesson est également connue sous le nom de "Voici comment ça fonctionne dans le vrai monde." Lorsque la craie eut écrit ce second titre au tableau, elle se déposa tranquillement sur le rebord du tableau. "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien regagner vos places, mettre vos livres de côté - vous feriez mieux de laisser cette bombabouse dans votre sac Mr. Weasley (et oui, je sais lequel des deux vous êtes, Fred) - et relaxez.

"Avez que nous commencions, voyons voir si tout le monde est présent." Sirius de prit même pas la peine de se diriger derrière son bureau pour prendre la liste des étudiants ; il l'avait déjà toute mémorisée le matin même, et se dit que s'il ne continuait pas à parler, il éclaterait certainement de rire en voyant les airs intrigués et septiques des septièmes. Il termina rapidement, prenant mentalement des notes et reliant certains commentaires que Remus lui avait faits, avec des visges. _Note à moi-même : surveillez attentivement les Wealey et Jordan_, pensa-t-il._ McGonagall dit qu'ils sont les pires fauteurs de trouble depuis les Maraudeurs... _Et comme l'avait dit précedemment Fred, _quel défi !_ Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il nota que toute la classe le fixait silencieusement. _Okay, il est temps de les secouer un peu._

Sans avertissement, Sirius s'asseya sur son bureau, les jambes pendant nonchalement à l'avant - ce qui était pratiquement un sacrilège venant de professeur, bien entendu. Il se retourna légèrement, et prit un épais rouleau de parchemin qui reposait sur sa chaise. Les septièmes années le dévisageaient comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. _Je pourrais bien le faire un jour,_ se dit-il malicieusement. _Peut-être que ça les réveillerait... Ah, c'est assez, je vais m'y prendre autrement, pour une fois._

"Ceci est le parchemin contenant le curriculum complet de la septième année de Défense contre les forces du mal." Il le leva visiblement, et pointa sa baguette dessus en souriant. "_Incendio_."

La classe laissa échapper un cri de stupeur, alors que Sirius regardait joyeusement le parchemin se consummer et devenir un petit tas de cendres sur le plancher. "J'ai toujours voulu faire ça."

Il se mirent finalement tous à rire, et Sirius les laissa faire une minute avant de poursuivre. Il avait définitivement capté l'attention de tout le monde. Pas mal comme début.

"Ceci sera un cours pratique. Dans le vrai monde, les règles ne s'appliquent pas. Lorsque la situation tourne au cauchemar, vous ne pouvez pas prendre le temps d'aller vérifier dans vos notes pour le contre-sort. Vous n'avez pas non plus le temps de faire les choses de manière conventionnelle. Tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est de réagir et de faire confiance à vos instincts. Autrement, vous allez mourir.

"Il y a quelques années, le professeur Dumbledore et moi aurions été renvoyé par le Ministère si nous vous avions enseigné ce que nous allons couvrir cette année, mais les temps ont changé. Lorsque vous allez graduer cette année, vous allez vous retrouver devant un monde qui ne ressemble plus à celui que vous avez quitté il y a sept ans. Il ne sera même pas semblable à celui que vous venez de quitter cet été. Le monde magique change, et, peu importe à quelle carrière vous vous dédier en quittant Poudlard, vous devrez faire face à ces changements."

"Même les innocents sont tués lors des guerres," dit doucement Sirius. "Vous devez donc apprendre à vous défendre par vous-mêmes, peu importe quels sont vos futurs plans. Ce ne sont certainement pas vous tous qui allez devenir des aurors, travailler au Ministère ou même être actif dans cette guerre contre Voldemort, mais cela ne signifie pas que vous n'avez pas besoin de certaines habiletés afin de pouvoir survivre. Cette année, je vais vous enseigner une multitude de façon de vous défendre et je vais vous montrer comment abattre votre ennemi à la fois. Je ne vous enseignerai _pas_ la magie noire. Je n'en connais pas et vous n'en avez pas besoin."

Il laissa le temps à ses paroles de faire effet, et regarda les têtes approuver, toutes en train de penser à ces mots. Sirius fit ensuite un effort pour égayer ses prochaines paroles. "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien oublier que vos manuels existent..."

***

Au même moment dans une autre salle de classe, Remus Lupin venait de briser son propre bureau.

En fait, l'inconsidérable pile de livres qu'il parvint à déposer en plein centre de son bureau, avait fait le travail, mais en tout et partout, ça avait l'air quand même impressionnant. Le fracas que la table et les livres avaient fait en s'écroulant par terre avait lui aussi était spectaculaire, et le nuage de poussière qu s'était élevé du fouillis, avait plongé la classe dans un brouillard de poussière pendant de longues minutes. Par contre, les cinquièmes années de Griffondor le regardaient comme s'il était devenu fou, et son léger sourire ne faisait qu'aggraver cette impression. À sa droite, Harry entendit Ron lui murmurer, "... débile."

"Chacun de ses volumes se concentre sur une différente période dans l'histoire de la magie. Ils couvrent tous les évènements les plus importants du monde magique et contiennent des informations sur chaque sorcier célèbre imaginable, d'Agrippa en passant par Worme. Lors de votre graduation de Poudlard, le ministère de la magie s'attend à ce que vous sachiez _tout ceci_ - le professeur Lupin désigna la pile. "Et bien plus."

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise. Malgré l'énorme quantité d'informations dont professeur Lupin devait leur faire apprendre, c'était quand même la classe d'histoire de la magie la plus intéressant qu'il n'avait jamais eu. _Au moins quelque chose s'est produit_, pensa-t-il. _Et je ne me suis pas encore endormi, ce qui est un _énorme_ progrès. Même si je devrai étudier._ En ce moment, seule Hermione semblait ravie d'avoir autant de travail à faire, mais de toute façon, elle avait probablement déjà lu tous ces livres. Tout le reste de la classe semblait toutefois découragé et sur le point d'être malade.

Le professeur Lupin agita soudain sa baguette, et tout son attirail, les bureaux et les livres compris, heurta le mur du fond avec un bruyant bang. Tout le monde, incluant Harry, sursauta.

"Mais le monde a changé."

"Les livres et la connaissance ne peuvent pas vous préparer pour la guerre éminente. Seulement la compréhension peut le faire. Ce trimestre, nous allons étudier ce qui s'est passé et ce qui _va_ se passer. Nous allons étudier les erreurs passées et apprendre à ne pas les répéter. Nous allons étudier les motifs et les peurs, et comprendre pourquoi la communauté magique est ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Mais par-dessus tout, nous allons examiner l'impact que le passé a sur le présent, et ce que le futur peut nous réserver."

"Depuis que Voldemort est de retour, tout ce que nous avons fait a été impreigné de noirceur. Ce n'est seulement que par la compréhension de notre passé que nous pouvons prévenir les jours plus sombres de venir jusqu'à nous."

Harry était assis pétrifié. Les yeux bleus du professeur Lupin étaient sérieux, et on y lisait une force que la plupart des Griffondor n'avaient jamais vue auparavent ; sa voix était dure comme l'acier, comme cette nuit fatidique dans le saule cogneur lorsque le monde entier d'Harry avait changé. Ceci était Remus Lupin, réalisa-t-il, comme ses parents l'avaient connu. C'était lui, l'homme en lequel Albus Dumbledore avait confiance, loup-garou ou non, pour enseigner aux étudiants qu'ils devaient apprendre à survivre dans un monde de plus en plus sombre. La voix de Lupin s'adoucit alors qu'il continua.

"Alors sortez vos cahiers. Aujourd'hui, vous allez commencer à en apprendre sur des temps sombres que nous voudrions tous oublier... la première ascention de Lord Voldemort."

***

Trois jours plus tard, l'heure du lunch dans la grande salle se trouva très intéressante. Harry était assis avec Ron et Hermione, et mangeait calmement un léger repas avant son cours de potions (heureusement, avec le professeur McGonagall, puisque Rogue était toujours à l'infirmerie), lorsque Fred et George arrivèrent en courant, morts de rire. "Oh, non," se lamenta Hermione. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait _encore _?"

Les jumeaux Weasley s'effondrèrent dans leur chaise tout près d'eux. "Non, mais peux-tu y croire ?" Fred cherchait délibérément son souffle.

"Non !" hurla George, recommançant à rire. "Oh, j'aurais tellement aimé voir ça !"

"Quoi ?" demanda Ron.

Fred continua ignorant les commentaires de son plus jeune frère. "C'était merveilleux."

"Absoluement parfait."

"Incroyable."

"_Qu'est-ce que vous avez faits ?_ s'écria Ron.

"Nous ? Mon cher frère, _nous_ n'avons rien fait du tout," répliqua George, jubilant. "C'est ça qui est le meilleur !"

Fred approuva d'un signe de tête. "Tout commença lorsque le professeur McGonagall se métamorphosa en animagi pour les troisièmes années de Serdaigle - "

Un hurlement provenant de l'extérieur de la salle les interrompit et ils reconnurent immédiatement à qui cette voix colérique appartenait. C'était McGonagall.

"Oh oh," murmura Harry.

"Vous avex fait quelque chose de terrible, n'est-ce pas ?" gémit Hermione en lançant un regard noir aux jumeaux. Tous deux la fixèrent, indignés, ayant déjà proclamés leur innoncence. George ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut interrompu à nouveau par le cri strident du professeur McGonagall.

"_Sirius Black_ ! Reviens ici tout de suite !"

Un énorme chien noir apparut dans la grande salle, patinant sur le plancher nouvellement ciré alors qu'ils se précipitaient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le professeur McGonagall le suivait sur les talons, l'air plus furieuse que jamais Harry ne l'avait vue auparavant. Le chien réussit à s'échapper et se réfugis imédiatement sous la table des Poufsouffles alors qu'une horde de Serdaigles de troisième année suivaient McGonagall de près, riant et pointant le chien. Une chaise se renversa alors que Sirius essayait de s'enfuit de la colère de la directrice-adjointe. Les yeux d'Harry étaient aggrandis sous le choc.

"Oh, non !" réussit à articuler Hermione.

"Regarde-le partir !" fit remarquer Ron en pointant vers Sirius, qui, toujours sous sa forme animale, réussit à s'échapper sous le nez de McGonagall en empruntant une porte adjacente.

Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta, semblant réaliser qu'elle ne pourra jamais le rattraper. Cette pensée, sembla toutefois, raviver sa colère ; son visage devint rouge alors que des éclats de rire se faisaient entendre dans tout la grande saller ; même les professeurs ricanaient. Harry remarqua que le professeur Lupin semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir de joie. Il tenait son ventre comme s'il lui faisait mal et tentait tant bien que mal de se contrôler, mais comme tout le monde dans le hall pouvait le remarquer, ça ne fonctionnait pas du tout.

Les yeux de McGonagall balayèrent rapidement la salle, cherchant parmi les étudiants quelqu'un à blâmer. Harry essaya désespérement d'agir de façon aussi maniérée et innocente qu'il le pouvait - après tout, il n'avait rien à voir avec _quoique ce soit_ que Sirius lui ait fait. Elle ne regarda même pas Fred et George Weasley qui étaient pratiquement toujours impliqués dans la pagaille et l'hilarité. Incapable de trouver une cible pour faire exploser sa rage, elle s'avança en direction de la porte par laquelle Sirius était sorti, mais elle s'arrêta net à mi-chemin. Sans avertissement, elle se retourna.

"Lupin !"

Le professeur Lupin avait l'air d'avoir tout juste avalé un rat. Sa tête surgit et il avala rapidement, tout en affichant une expression de défaite pour sa supposée innocence. La voix surprise de Lupin se fit entendre "Minerva ?"

"Depuis combien de temps est-il un animagi ?" demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui à grands pas.

Tout le monde dans la grande salle les fixait alors que Lupin se leva et recula. Il ressemblait beaucoup plus à un étudiant pris en faute qu'à un professeur. Il réussit à arrêter de rire pendant assez de temps pour parler d'un ton très peu convaincant. "Oh.. je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment..." 

"Ne me mentez pas Remus Lupin !" La voix du professeur McGonagall était devenue sévère, comme elle l'était quand elle était extrêmement mécontente à propos de l'un des fameux tours des jumeaux. Elle menaça Lupin de sa baguette. "Vous et Sirius Black n'avez été fait rien d'autre que semer le trouble depuis le jour où vous avez mis les pieds à Poudlard ! Je sais que vous êtes impliqués !"

"Euh.. présentement professeur, vous connaissez Sirius..." Lupin haussa les épaules. "Personne ne peut le contrôler."

"Oh, vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle, toujours en s'avançant vers lui et semblant ignorer que la presque totalité de l'école était en train de les regarder ; ceux qui n'avaient pas été présents au début étaient maintenant rassemblés dans une immense mélée dans l'embrasure de la porte. La nouvelle au sujet du tour de Sirius - Harry ne s'en pouvait plus de pouvoir demander à son parrain ce qu'il avait fait - s'était clairement répandue comme une traînée de poudre. "Vous semblez être parfaitement _capable_ de le contrôler lorsque vous le voulez !"

"Peut-être. Il vaut mieux que j'y aille maintenant - "

"Non, vous ne sortez pas jeune homme ! Vous demeurez juste ici !" McGonagall était presque sur lui maintenant. "Jusqu'à ce que j'en aie fini avec - "

Quelque chose vola au-dessus d'eux. Harry l'avait apperçue du coin de l'oeil, et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de se demander ce que c'était, une bombabouse éclata aux pieds du professeur McGonagall, l'envelloppant de fumée. Un éclair de seconde plus tard, une deuxième explosa devant le professeur Lupin, le cachant de la vue de tous. Harry entendit la voix colérique du professeur McGonagall qui provenait du nuage soudain, mais lorsque la fumée eut disparue (assez rapidement grâce à un sort de la directrice-adjointe), Lupin avait disparu.

Le professeur McGonagall demeura immobile pendant un long moment. Elle semblait dépassée par les évènements, et pendant un bref instant, Harry commença à se demander si elle allait bien. Elle cligna finalement des yeux, comme abasourdie, et se retourna vers la sortie en secouant la tête. Elle soupira alors qu'elle passait près de la table des Griffondors. 

"Mais qu'est-ce que nous avons faits ? se lamenta-t-elle à elle-même dans un murmure. "Il y en a _deux _comme ça."

La plupart des étudiants eurent la décence d'attendre que le professeur McGonagall soit parti avant d'éclater de rire. 

Cela prit à Harry de longues minutes avant d'être finalement capable de demander aux jumeaux Weasley ce qui était arrivé.

"Et bien," répondit Fred, cherchant encore son air. "Nous en avons seulement entendu parler, vois-tu - nous ne l'avons pas vu - "

"Mais ça devait être fantastique," intervint George.

"De toute façon, lorsque le professeur McGonagall s'est métamorphosée en chat, un gros chien nort - professeur Black, bien entendu - sauta de sous son bureau et commença à la pourchasser. Ça n'a évidemment pas durer longtemps, puisqu'elle reprit sa forme humaine, et commença à _le_ pourchasser en le traitant de meurtrier sanguinaire. Quelqu'un a du lui mentionner qui était le chien, parce qu'elle ne le savait définitivement pas - je ne pense pas que ceux qui n'ont pas encore eu leur classe de DCFM le sait, car personne ne veut ruiner cette surprise _là_ - mais ce n'a fait qu'aggraver sa furie."

"Nous avons ratrapper la poursuite alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, et nous avons demandé aux Serdaigles ce qui se passait." George poursuivit. "puis nous sommes venus ici parce que nous étions certains qu'elle arriverait à le coincer ici."

"Mais elle n'a évidemment pas réussi, avec ce que nous venons de voir," termina Fred, et ils éclatèrent tous de rire jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient mal aux côtes.

"Avez-vous vu l'expression du visage de Lupin ?" réussit finalement à articuler Ron. "Il ressemblait à un chat qui venait d'avaler un canari !"

"Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il était au courant ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas vraiment très bon pour la discipline qu'un professeur fasse quelque chose comme ça à un autre," dit Hermione.

"Tu es tellement rabat-joie !" grogna Ron.

"Je pense que c'est excellent," dit joyeusement George. "Ça fait du bien de voir que nos professeurs sont humains."

"Et qu'au moins l'un d'eux ait le sens de l'humour," approuva Fred.

"Il faut que tu admettes que c'était amusant Hermione," dit Harry avec le sourire. Il avait vraiment hâte de voir Sirius pour avoir plus de détails.

Elle rigola. "Oh, je ne dis pas que ce ne l'était pas ! C'est juste que - regarde !"

La tête du professeur Lupin apparut soudaiment derrière la porte près de la table des professeurs. Il regarda à droite et à gauche avec précaution avec un visage incroyablement calme. Soudain un sourire malicieux s'étendit sur son visage. "Est-ce qu'elle est partie ?"

Plusieurs étudiants hochèrent la tête, regardant leur professeur d'histoire de la magie qui avait soudainement rajeuni de plusieurs années. Lupin s'avança dans la salle, après avoir jeté un autre coup d'oeil juste pour être certain que le professeur McGonagall était parti. Il lança finalement un regard derrière son épaule.

"Tu peux sortir maintenant Sirius."

Le gros chien noir s'avança nonchalemment dans la grande salle, l'air très satisfait de lui-même. Le chien releva soudainement la tête et renifla l'air avec enthousiasme. Puis, sans aucun avertissement, le chien redevint le professeur Black.

"De la nourriture !" Il sourit et prit immédiatement un sandwich. "Je suis affamé."

"Je me demande bien pourquoi," répondit Remus pince-sans-rire. Pour toute réponse, Sirius sourit et prit une énorme bouchée de son sandwich. Lupin le regarda avec quelque chose s'apparentant à de l'exaspération affectueuse, et vint pour continuer, mais fut couper par une énorme vague d'exclamations de joie provenant de partout dans la salle.

Harry se joigna à eux de bon coeur, et approuva entièrement Fred lorsqu'il s'exclama "Nous n'avions rien vu d'aussi amusant depuis des siècles !" , comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Il savait que Sirius pouvait être amusant, et même vraiment idiot parfois, mais il avait l'impression que c'était un "cru de Patmol" et que le professeur McGonagall venait juste d'avoir retrouvé le souvenir de certains étudiants de Griffondors auxquels elle avait enseigné un peu plus de vingt ans auparavant. Sirius leva rapidement la main pour demander le silence.

"Pourquoi faites-vous autant de vacarme ?" demanda-t-il, son visage soudainement grave. "Vous allez faire tellement de bruit qu'elle va revenir ici et que j'aurai encore tout à recommencer ! "

****

NdA : Bonjour à tous !!! Hé oui, je sais que l'attente a été longue mais selon moi elle en valait la peine :) J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. J'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience :) Prochain chapitre : les conséquences et le retour en classe... À bientôt et merci encore pour vos encouragements !!! Izabel -xx- 


	12. Le rire est le meilleur remède

****

Chapitre onze : Le rire est le meilleur remède

On pouvait entendre des mots à peine audibles provenant de l'intérieur, alors que Minerva McGonagall ouvrit la porte de la salle des professeurs. Elle espérait avoir un peu de paix et de quiétude avant sa partie d'échec hebdomadaire avec le directeur – la seule chose à laquelle elle était certaine d'avoir une chance de le battre – mais il semblait que son voeu ne serait pas exaucé.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu as fait ça, Sirius," disait Remus Lupin, alors qu'elle entrait. "Je sais que tu as toujours blagué à propos des chiens qui chassent _toujours_ les chats, mais je n'aurai jamais cru que tu le ferais pour de vrai !"

"Tu aurais du t'en douter," répliqua Black d'un air suffisant.

Minerva referma la porte et les deux professeurs se retournèrent la tête en direction du son. De la culpabilité et de l'amusement s'affrontèrent sur les deux visages, mais il en résulta finalement une semi-forme d'embarras. Sirius, nota-t-elle, regardait la pièce rapidement comme s'il calculait les possibilités d'issues, mais Minerva bloquait la seule porte. Ses grands yeux bleus revinrent finalement sur elle, avec, ce que ses amis appelaient son petit air de chien battu – _Cette description s'avère de circonstance plus que ne l'aurais jamais imaginé,_ pensa-t-elle. Minerva le laissa languir un moment avant de parler d'un air sévère.

"Ne me donnez pas ce regard suppliant, Mr. Black ! Vous devriez avoir honte de vous-même. Vous comporter de la sorte devant l'école tout entière. Mais à quoi avez-vous pensé ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Eh bien, j'admets que je ne pensais pas," répondit Sirius.

"Mais bien sur que vous ne pensiez pas !" rétorqua Minerva. "Vous êtes un professeur maintenant pour l'amour de Merlin ! Vous devez apprendre à agir en tant que tel, du moins ici, même si vous êtes encore un maraudeur adolescent dans votre coeur !"

Sirius haussa les épaules sans le moindre signe de regret. "Ça me semblait amusant à ce moment-là."

McGonagall le regarda attentivement. Elle n'avait pas revu Sirius depuis la mort de Lily et James, mais il n'avait pas changé une miette ! Il agissait encore sans penser une minute aux possibles conséquences, et sautait encore la tête première dans la mare aux canards sans même en regarder la profondeur. Il n'avait pas vieilli _du tout_. Et l'engueuler ou lui crier après n'allait certainement pas changer quelque chose. Après tout, cette méthode n'avait certainement jamais fonctionné auparavant. Soupirant, elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil qui faisait face à celui où Lupin et Black étaient installés. "Tu ne vas donc jamais vieillir," murmura-t-elle, défaite. "Peu importe ce que je vais faire de toi ?"

"Vous devriez essayer d'en rire Minerva," dit une voix provenant d'un autre fauteuil. Celui-ci faisait face à la cheminée et son dossier était assez haut pour cacher son occupant, mais elle aurait pu reconnaître cette voix n'importe où. 

"Albus !" dit-elle sèchement. "Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a fait !"

Dumbledore se leva et se retourna vers eux, les yeux pétillants. "Oui, en effet, et il se trouve que j'ai trouvé cela particulièrement amusant," répondit-il. Il prit une chaise à ses côtés en souriant. Minerva lui lança un regard furtif à cette phrase, mais le directeur continua avant qu'elle n'eut la chance de parler. "Ce dont je suis curieux de savoir, par contre, est ce qui l'a poussé à le faire." Il se retourna. "Sirius ?"

Le professeur de métamorphose marmonna mécontente, "Parce qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait s'en sortir sans problèmes, voilà pourquoi."

Sirius éclata de rire. "Il est vrai que le fait que vous ne puissiez pas me donner de retenue ne m'a _pas_ échappé," admit-il. "Et peut-être aussi pour prouver que j'étais encore capable de le faire." À ce moment, Lupin lança un rapide regard inquiet en direction de son ami que Minerva ne comprit pas, mais Sirius continua.

"La raison principale, par contre, provient de l'atmosphère, ici, à Poudlard." Sa voix se fit soudainement sérieuse. "Depuis les quatre derniers jours, nous avons fait un remarquable travail en convainquant les jeunes que le monde avait changé. Ils commencent à comprendre ce à quoi nous voulons les préparer, ce qui est excellent car ils doivent être prêts."

"Toutefois, puisqu'ils le comprennent, ils sont devenus très sérieux dans leurs études – trop sérieux. Ils sont en train d'oublier de s'amuser, et _nous_ en oublions quelques-unes des facettes les plus importantes de l'éducation à Poudlard : l'amitié et la jeunesse. Le rire est un bon remède. Ils ont besoin d'une pause."

Minerva le regarda fixement, stupéfaite, mais ne manqua pas le signe de tête approbateur de Dumbledore. Lupin aussi souriait tendrement à son ami. "Eh bien, ce n'était certainement pas ce à quoi je m'attendais," dit-elle honnêtement. "Il semble que je doive retirer ce que j'ai dit Sirius. Tu _as_ vieilli. Le temps a finalement réussi à le faire."

"Douze ans à Azkaban ont réussi," répliqua-t-il avec acharnement. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et se hantèrent. Elle n'avait jamais vu cet air auparavant chez lui. 

"Je suis si désolée," dit rapidement Minerva. Elle se sentait terriblement mal. Bien évidemment que douze ans dans cet affreux endroit changeait quelqu'un, même s'il était innocent. On pouvait brièvement lire de la douleur dans les yeux du jeune homme. Elle commença, "Je ne voulais pas te faire remémorer – "

D'un signe de la main, Sirius fit taire ses excuses. "Ça va," répliqua-t-il. "Je ne fais plus d'aussi mauvais cauchemars maintenant."

À ses côtés, Remus arborait le même regard concerné qu'il avait eu quelques minutes auparavant, qui faisait maintenant beaucoup de sens. Sirius avait vécu avec lui avant le début du semestre, et, si quelqu'un pouvait savoir à propos de ses souvenirs, ou encore de la façon dont ses expériences lui étaient encore blessantes, c'était Remus. En ce moment toutefois, Sirius montrait un visage rassurant à Remus. Ces mots non-dits étaient clairs, même pour que Minerva les comprenne –_ Je vais bien_, disait-il. Son regard hanté se dissipa et il sourit.

"De plus," dit-il sur une note plus légère, "même si la majorité des étudiants croit en mon innocence, ça ne peut pas nuire de réaffirmer mon image à leurs yeux. Après tout, je doute que plusieurs meurtriers insensibles courent dans un château déguisé en chien, en essayant de fuire la colère de l'incroyablement menaçante professeur de métamorphose de Poudlard ! " Tout le monta rit. C'était en effet bien dur à imaginer.

"C'est facile à dire pour toi !" répliqua-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres. "Tu n'étais pas la chatte qui a été surprise et pourchassée par un énorme chien qui avait l'air d'avoir faim ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi traumatisée de ma vie !"

Cette fois-ci, il fallut encore plus de temps avant que les quatre professeurs contrôlent leur fou rire. N'importe quel étudiant qui aurait aperçut la scène (ce qui heureusement leur était présentement impossible) aurait cru qu'ils étaient devenus tous fous. Dumbledore avait passé très près de tomber de sa chaise mais c'était rattraper à temps, Lupin essayait désespérément de reprendre son souffle, Black essayait de grogner comme un chien entre deux bouffées d'hilarité mais n'était que très peu convaincant, et McGonagall elle-même s'étaient presque évanouie tellement elle riait de bon coeur. Remus réussit finalement à parler.

"Oh, je ne sais pas," dit-il à Minerva. "Ça va peut-être porter atteinte à ta réputation !"

"Ça j'en doute," ricana-t-elle. "Tous les étudiants parlent _encore_ du culot et du courage que ça prend pour faire ça à ton ancien professeur. Sans compter toutes les filles qui t'ont fait les yeux doux très explicitement, et qui chuchotent entre-elles à propos de ton_ joli_ minois et qui te trouvent _séduisant_ Sirius. Après que tu sois retourné sous ta forme humaine, j'imagine."

Black avait l'air horrifié, mais Lupin avait l'air de s'en réjouir. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse taquiner son ami à ce sujet, Minerva continua malicieusement. " Et ces mêmes filles Remus, ne tarissent plus d'éloges pour dire à quel point tu avais été _héroïque_ lorsque je t'ai pris au piège !" déclara-t-elle. "À vous deux seulement, vous avez donné de quoi rêver à la population féminine de Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent mon âge !"

Elle pensa qu'Albus allait s'étouffer de rire en avalant la cuillère de sucre qu'il venait de prendre.

Remus semblait terrifié. "Oh, non..."

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" murmura Sirius, se laissant tomber la tête dans les mains. Pendant un court instant, Minerva fut effrayé qu'il soit malade et qu'il n'aille vraiment pas bien.

Elle les laissa mijoter cela encore un moment, puis elle fit un sourire espiègle à Dumbledore qui lui retourna. Aucun des jeunes professeurs ne le remarqua ; ils étaient tous les trop préoccupés. Chaque mot était vrai évidemment. Elle avait marché dans les corridors tout l'après-midi et on ne parlait que de la blague de Sirius. Il avait certainement attiré l'attention de tout le monde, pensa-t-elle, donc il méritait toutes les sortes de conséquences qui venait avec ça. 

"En parlant de choses que tu as faites," continua-t-elle vivement, "qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à lancer ces deux bombabouses de toute façon ? Je n'allais pas _réellement_ faire mal à Remus, tu sais, et puis maintenant je ne serai jamais capable de faire disparaître cette atroce odeur sur ces robes-là !"

Sirius lui lança un regard, qui devina-t-elle, était supposé être chevaleresque. Il entoura les épaules de Remus avec un bras et souria. "Je ne pouvais pas laisser un ami dans le besoin."

"C'est ça que vous appellez de l'amitié ?" ricana-t-elle. "Et bien, je suppose donc que vous vous méritez l'un l'autre. Tu as sans aucun doute gagné le coeur des étudiants en un temps record, Sirius." Minerva lui souria gentiment.

"Si tu continues comme ça, tu seras bientôt le prochain Gilderoy Lockhart !"

***

Une semaine plus tard, l'hilarité générale avait disparue, mais Sirius était rapidement devenu le professeur favori de tout le monde. Évidemment, les Serpentards se plaignaient sans cesse, mais encore, ils avaient eu parfois de la difficulté à trouver quelque chose de potable. Malfoy avait tout d'abord essayé de faire valoir à quel point le professeur Black était non-professionnel et immature, mais à mesure que les leçons avançaient et qu'ils commencèrent à véritablement entrer dans le vif du sujet, cette excuse ne se révéla plus valable. Le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal était devenu aussi captivant que l'avait été celui du professeur Lupin, et, même si ce n'était pas toujours une partie de plaisir, c'était toujours un cours pratique. 

Les étudiants s'aperçurent très rapidement que Sirius Black ne leur laissait aucune surprise. Il leur disait exactement comment fonctionnaient les choses et leur expliquait en vérité ce qu'il se passait, sans jamais répondre à un groupe qu'ils "étaient trop jeunes pour ce genre de chose." Cette abrupte franchise amenait parfois quelques silence de malaises ; les natures plus faibles auraient parfois espérées ne pas avoir appris la vérité, mais jamais n'essayèrent de leur dire que le monde était juste. Sirius Black était une preuve vivante de cela.

L'aspect le plus étrange de leur cours, selon Harry, était que les étudiants de cinquième, sixième et septième années recevaient exactement les mêmes classes de défense contre les forces du Mal. Lorsque Hermione demanda à Sirius à raison de ce choix, Sirius la regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda si elle pensait qu'un Mangemort allait s'arrêter pour lui demander son âge avant de l'attaquer. Hermione avait été un peu embarrassée, mais l'idée avait été comprise. Le monde était en guerre et n'importe qui pouvait devenir une cible. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

"Dépêche-toi Ron !" dit Hermione alors qu'ils se dépêchaient à traverser le corridor. Ils étaient à un cheveu d'arriver en retard à leur cours favori.

"Je m'en viens," grogna Ron. "Calme-toi un peu. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait des chances que le professeur Black nous donne une retenue ou quelque chose !"

"Comme peux-tu le savoir," rétorqua-t-elle. "Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne l'a pas encore fait, qu'il ne le fera jamais, et je ne veux pas être la première à le découvrir."

Harry roula les yeux vers le plafond et ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la classe et furent soulagés de voir que Sirius n'était pas encore arrivé ; les étudiants de Poudlard avaient remarqué au fur et à mesure que le semestre avançait, que leur nouveau professeur était de moins en moins du genre à arriver à l'avance. Sirius n'était jamais vraiment très en retard, mais Harry se disait qu'il aimait arriver juste. Cette pensée à propos de son parrain le fit sourire, mais son sourire se figea lorsqu'il remarqua le troupeau d'étudiants à la droite de la classe. Ses compagnons de cinquième année de Griffondor était à gauche, séparés des autres par une rangée de bureaux vides et lançaient des regards furieux aux nouveaux arrivants. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Malfoy ?" demanda Harry alors que le blond lui lança un regard noir. 

"J'ai un cours ici figure-toi donc Potter," répliqua Draco Malfoy l'air hautain. "À moins que ce ne soit quelque chose de trop compliqué à comprendre pour toi."

Hermione s'avança vers lui. "Ce que l'on veut comprendre c'est pourquoi tu es ici. C'est notre heure de cours, pas la tienne."

"Comme si nous voulions passer du temps avec une bande de _Griffondors ! _" rétorqua Malfoy, en prenant bien soin de prononcer leur nom de maison avait le plus de dégoût possible, comme s'il était empoisonné. Il pointa la tête vers ses compagnons de cinquième année Serpentard. "Nous n'avons pas plus le choix que vous autres. Ils ont changé notre horaire."

"Et pourquoi ?" demanda Hermione.

"Comme si je le savais, Sang-de-bourbe." Malfoy roula les yeux. "Je ne suis pas un chouchou du professeur, moi."

Harry ferma les yeux quand Malfoy lança l'insulte habituelle à son amie. Malfoy et ses amis étaient devenus de plus en plus odieux ce semestre, mais puisque Harry les avaient soigneusement évités avec une surprenante habileté (à l'exception du cours de potions bien sûr, mais puisque c'était McGonagall qui l'enseignait, Malfoy n'avait rien pu faire du tout), il n'avait pas encore eu l'opportunité de voir _à quel point_ Malfoy avait empiré. Furieux, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Ron parla plus vite que lui.

"Comment peux-tu oser ?" rétorqua Ron devenant rouge de colère. "Tu penses que tu es plus important parce que tu es un sang pur et que tu es riche. Et bien, laisse-moi te dire que tout le monde pense que tu n'es qu'un fils de parents consanguins dégoûtant."

Hermione aussi était devenue rouge, mais à présent, c'était ses yeux qui grandissaient d'étonnement alors qu'elle oubliait sa propre colère et son embarras. Harry aussi fixait son ami, ressentant un grand sentiment de fierté pour Ron. Ron n'hésitait jamais à tenir tête à Malfoy, mais son habituelle tactique de défense consistait en ses poings. Ici maintenant, Ron adoptait une différente méthode – méthode que Malfoy n'appréciait particulièrement pas.

Le Serpentard se leva en un éclair. Il rétorqua, l'air hautain, "Tu souhaites juste que ta famille soit comme la mienne."

"Pas pour tout l'or du monde !" répliqua Ron.

Cela aurait pu aller plus loin si Sirius n'était pas entré dans la pièce à cet instant, et ni Ron ni Malfoy étaient assez stupide pour se battre devant un professeur. Ils s'assirent tous les quatre, et Harry sortit rapidement ses notes. Il n'allait pas laisser Malfoy ruiner son cours favori, la défense contre les forces du Mal. Il prit toutefois un bref moment pour échanger un sourire espiègle avec Ron ; ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un arrivait à insulter la famille de Malfoy. Habituellement, c'était plutôt le contraire, et Harry était heureux de voir que Ron avait repris du poil de la bête en insultant directement Malfoy. Après avoir pris les présences, Sirius alla droit au but de ce qui embêtait tout le monde. "Je suis certain que vous avez remarqué que votre classe a soudainement doublé en nombre. Bien que je m'excuse des quelques difficultés que ça puisse vous causer, je suis obligé de vous annoncer que ce changement sera permanent. J'ai en effet du refaire mon horaire afin de me donner plus de temps pour un projet sur lequel le professeur Lupin et moi sommes en train de travailler. Toutefois, je vous assure que les cours continueront comme à l'habitude."

Sirius prit une courte pause et continua avant que les Serpentards n'aient le temps de s'objecter.

Jusqu'à présent dans ce semestre, nous avons couvert les méthodes défensives de base qui fonctionnent contre une variété de créatures obscures. Toutefois, vos ennemis ne se situeront pas tous dans cette catégorie. Quelques-uns d'entre-eux seront des humains."

Un frisson parcourut la classe.

"Je ne vous mentirai pas," dit doucement Sirius. "Pas plus que je ne vous cacherai pas la vérité à propos des dures réalités seulement parce que vous êtes jeunes. Les attaques deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes. Des gens meurent. Beaucoup d'entre vous avez, sans aucun doute, des amis et de la famille qui sont présentement en danger. Malgré tout, vous êtes en sécurité à Poudlard. Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez prétendre que les attaques ne vous affectent pas du tout. Et peut-être que c'est vrai. Elles ne vous affecteront peut-être jamais."

"Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer une nouvelle matière : la défense contre les Mangemorts. Je vais vous enseigner quelques-unes des tactiques de base que les aurors utilisent et nous allons également couvrir les sortilèges impardonnables plus en profondeur que l'an dernier. Plus important encore, je vais vous enseigner comment rester en vie si vous avez à faire face à un Mangemort un jour, ce que, sincèrement, je ne vous souhaite pas. Mais si c'est le cas, vous serez préparés."

Harry sentit une vague d'anxiété parcourir la salle de classe. Plusieurs d'entre-eux avaient de _l'expérience_ avec les adeptes de Voldemort : les parents de Neville lui avaient étés enlevés à cause d'atrocités des Mangemorts, et Ron, Hermione et lui en avaient tout récemment rencontré au Terrier cet été. _Sans mentionnez le fait que la moitié des Serpentards ont probablement des Mangemorts comme_ parents, Harry se dit-il, s'empêchant de faire une grimace. Ce n'était peut-être pas une juste estimation ; après tout, il savait seulement que Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott avaient des parents du côté des forces du Mal, et quatre n'était pas _vraiment_ la moitié des Serpentard de cinquième année. C'était juste très près.

Ces pensées en tête, il n'en crut pas ses oreilles lorsque Malfoy prit la parole.

"Vous parlez comme si n'importe qui, qui pratique la magie noire est mauvais," dit le blond d'un ton hautain. "Mais est-ce vous pouvez le prouver ?"

La classe au grand complet retint son souffle. Harry cligna des yeux, fixant son rival de toujours, en essayant de savoir si Malfoy avait vraiment osé poser cette question. L'arrogant Serpentard provoquait constamment les professeurs qu'il ne respectait pas (ce qui signifiait, tous à l'exception de Rogue, bien entendu) mais n'avait jamais osé parler de manière si près de la confrontation. Malfoy n'avait jamais osé supporter ouvertement Voldemort. _Ce qui n'est pas,_ dut se rappeler Harry. Pas_ encore_. Mais il aurait fallu qu'un homme soit aveugle pour ne pas comprendre le message sous-entendu de la question de Malfoy.

Même Sirius semblait pris par surprise. Pendant un long moment il regarda simplement Malfoy, le visage complètement fermé et l'expression illisible. Il regarda finalement la question sérieusement. "Est-ce que vous voudriez nous démontrer que c'est _faux_, Mr. Malfoy ?"

"Comme vous le dites toujours professeur, c'est la guerre," répondit mielleusement Malfoy. Malheureusement, Harry réalisa que l'autre garçon pesait soigneusement ses mots. "Il est certain qu'il y aura toujours un côté qui dépréciera l'autre. Je ne faisais juste que me demandiez pourquoi nous n'avons jamais entendu l'histoire _complète_. Des deux côtés, je veux dire."

"Vous voulez dire du côté des Mangemorts," répondit Sirius, la voix sans expression.

Harry ne manqua pas le rapide éclair de triomphe que Malfoy lança à ses compagnons Serpentards, et il doutait que Sirius l'ait aussi manqué. Il était toutefois surpris que leur professeur ait laissé continuer Malfoy ; même si Sirius se conduisait de façon très relax avec ses étudiants, il ne laissait jamais les choses lui échapper. Il ne donnait pas de retenues parce qu'il n'en avait pas de besoin. Sirius était le genre d'homme qui gagnait facilement le respect et le pouvoir dont il émanait signifiait qu'aucun étudiant ne voulait découvrire ce qui arriverait s'il franchissait la limite. Ce fait n'avait pas empêché que la question du Serpentard ait donné clairement un sentiment de victoire à Malfoy. Celui-ci souria et continua.

"Eh bien, je pensais juste que pas _tout_ ce que font les Mangemort est mauvais," répondit Malfoy. "Et qu'ils ont certainement des raisons pour le faire. En fin de compte, qui sommes-nous pour savoir ce que l'histoire qualifiera plus tard de mauvais ? Et qui êtes-vous pour nous dire quel est le bon et quel est le mauvais côté ?"

Cette fois, Sirius répondit aussi nonchalamment qu'auparavant, mais même si sa voix n'avait pas changé, son attitude, _oui._ Il n'y avait rien d'apparent dans ce changement ; c'était quelque chose plus ressenti que de vu, mais il semblait soudainement plus dur et plus intense. Il semblait soudainement dangereux.

"Vous pouvez croire ce que vous voulez à propos du pouvoir et à savoir comment la fin justifie les moyens, Mr. Malfoy. J'ai entendu toutes ces excuses auparavant. Mais je l'ai vu. J'ai sorti des corps d'épaves et de massacres, des corps d'amis, de famille, et d'innocents. J'ai vu des adultes et enfants morts, qui pour la plupart ne comprendront jamais pourquoi ils sont morts. Peut-être que vous ne vous souciez pas d'eux. Certaines personnes ne le font pas.

"Pour répondre à votre question, personne ne peut décider quel camp prendre sauf vous. Toutefois, les lignes entre ce qui est bien et ce qui ne l'est pas ne peuvent pas être effacées en prenant des désirs pour des réalités ou en pensant à son importance personnelle."

Malfoy se leva d'un bond, rouge de colère. "Comment _osez_-vous !"

"Asseyez-vous Mr. Malfoy." Sirius n'éleva pas la voix.

"Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas -"

"Je peux dire ce qui me plait, jeune homme, spécialement lorsque c'est la vérité," continua Sirius de la même voix dure. "Vous allez peut-être me prouver le contraire dans le futur. Si ce jour vient, je m'excuserai, mais jusque là, je vous recommande de ne plus poser de questions auxquelles vous ne voulez pas savoir la réponse. Asseyez-vous."

À partir de ce moment, le semestre commença à s'écouler rapidement. L'histoire à propos de Sirius ayant fait taire Malfoy se répandit dans le château plus rapidement que l'annonce du plus récent modèle de balai qui allait bientôt être disponible, le Phénix de course. La première réaction de Malfoy fut d'essayer de bluffer pour cacher son embarras et de blâmer toute la situation sur le professeur Black, mais ce fut rendu difficile lorsque le Ministère annonça l'innocence de Sirius. Harry n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi le Ministère de la magie ait attendu si longtemps avant de le faire, mais accepta la vague réponse de Sirius qui parlait de n'être seulement que quelque chose de politique. Il était très surpris que le Ministère dénie encore le retour de Voldemort, malgré le fait que, comme Sirius l'avait dit en classe, les Mangemorts devenaient de plus en plus actifs. Aussi, depuis que le Ministère de la magie ne pouvait plus mettre les attaques sur le compte de Sirius, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ s'interrogeait énormément, et Harry se retrouva plus d'une fois à rire des théories absurdes qui étaient publiées. En rétrospective, il supposa que Cornélius Fudge représentait la communauté magique - il préférait croire n'importe quoi, peu importe combien c'était loin d'une possible vérité, que d'accepter le fait que Voldemort soit en vie.

En ce moment par contre, ces évènements étaient loin dans son esprit. Il était préoccupé par quelque chose beaucoup plus près de lui.

"Pouvez-vous le croire ?" demanda une Hermione colérique, qui pour une fois se sentait aussi surchargée de devoir que tout le monde. "Quatre rouleaux de parchement pour professeur Rogue, et nous avons en plus à faire cette autre potion pour le prochain cours !"

"Je crois qu'il nous hait," se lamenta Ron.

"Je sais qu'il nous hait," rétorqua Hermione.

"On penserait qu'il serait de meilleure humeur après avoir finalement sorti de l'infirmerie," ronchona Ron, "mais non !" En fait, il est tout aussi désagréable que d'habitude, sinon pire."

Harry haussa les épaules. Vrai, le professeur Rogue était pire que d'habitude et le cours de potions avait été absolument lamentable, mais certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Une partie de lui se demanda ce que Poudlard aurait l'air si Rogue n'avait pas été cet habituel, mauvais caractère, professeur. De plus, avoir à faire face avec le maître de potions avait été beaucoup plus tolérable maintenant qu'il savait que Rogue n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer. Il ne faisait que le détester, et Harry pouvait supporter ça.

"Au moins il était autant désagréable avec les Serpentards," remarqua-t-il. "Si ce que raconte Malfoy est vrai…"

"Malfoy est toujours en train de se plaindre," dit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Mais jamais à propos de Rogue," dit Hermione. "Harry a raison. Il n'embarque presque plus dans leurs petits jeux, et c'est différent. Il les favorise toujours, mais l'avez-vous vu dans l'entrée ce matin lorsque Goyle lui fonça dedans ? Malfoy essaya de mettre le blâme sur Ginny, mais Rogue passa à un cheveu de donner une retenue à Malfoy et Goyle - je pense que seulement le fait que Lupin soit arrivé l'en ait empêcher, et il ne jeta même pas un regard à Ginny."

"C'est vraiment bizarre." approuva Ron.

"Plusieurs choses changent par ici," dit doucement Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune des Griffondors. "Avez-vous remarqué qu'ils renforcissent les barrières autour du château ? J'ai entendu Sirius et Rogue en parler plus tôt."

"Ils sont actuellement en terme de se parler ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Pas de très bon gré, je te gage," ajouta Ron. "Rogue regarde Sirius comme s'il voulait le tuer."

__

Sans compter le fait que Sirius lui ait sauvé la vie, pensa Harry, mais il ne dit rien. Après tout, Sirius ne semblait pas se préoccuper des sentiments de Rogue une miette ; il avait sourit et dit à Harry qu'il aurait senti que ça avait été un échec si Rogue ne le haïssait pas. Mais ils semblaient travailler convenablement ensemble, et Harry se demandait seulement ce dont le professeur Dumbledore les avait menacés pour les faire agir de la sorte. Il haussa seulement les épaules en réponse alors qu'il arrivèrent à l'entrée de la salle commune.

"Gare aux secousses," dit-il, et tous les trois se glissèrent à travers le trou de l'entrée. Toutefois, avant que la porte puisse se refermer derrière le trio, une autre paire d'étudiants vint se heurter à eux. 

"Hey !" cria Harry en essayant de se tourner pour sortir du passage, alors qu'un corps le heurta par derrière. Malheureusement, son mouvement emporta Hermione, qui trébucha sur Patenrond (de quelque façon que ce soir, ce chat venait toujours compliquer les choses) et tomba sur le plancher. Ses jambes devinrent soudain emmêlées à celles d'Harry qui tomba à son tour. Il atterrit sur le dessus de son bras gauche, et malgré l'exclamation de surprise de Hermione, il entendit quand même Ron répliquer :

"Regarde où tu mets les pieds veux-tu - AH !"

Le deuxième étudiant fonça dans Ron alors qu'il entrait à toute vitesse par le trou avant que l'entrée ne se ferme. Ni Ron, ni son attaquant tomba ; toutefois les deux perdirent pieds et presque l'équilibre. Soudainement, la vision qu'Harry avait de la scène fut bloquée alors que des mains l'attrapèrent et le remettirent sur pieds lui et Hermione.

"Désolé Ron, Harry, Hermione, " dit immédiatement Fred Weasley. "Nous ne voulions pas vous rentrer dedans."

"Alors pourquoi c'est arrivé ?" demanda Hermione regardant fixement leurs visages rouges. "Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne connaissiez pas le mot de passe. Pourquoi ne pouviez-vous pas juste attendre ?"

"Parce que nous l'avons trouvée," répondit George comme si ça expliquait tout.

"Et nous ne voulons pas qu'il sache que nous l'avons." sourit George.

"Si jamais il sait ce que c'est."

"C'est trop précieux pour que ça demeure entre de mauvaises mains, après tout - " 

"Ça a extrêmement de valeur."

"On ne peut pas se fier à _certaines_ personnes, c'est tout - "

"Et nous sentions que c'était dans notre devoir de la sauver," termina George. "En l'honneur des plus grands étudiants que Poudlard n'ait jamais eus.

"De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?" demanda Ron, juste au moment où Hermione poussa un cri de stupeur.

"Vous n'avez pas !"

"Pas quoi ?" demanda innocemment Fred.

"Vous avez encore volé la carte des Maraudeurs n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproches.

Les jumeaux sourirent, mais Harry fronça les sourcils. "Mais le professeur Moody - ou Croupton, en tout cas - me l'a prise l'année dernière," dit-il. "Comment avez-vous pu l'avoir ?"

"Oh, c'est facile," répondit Fred pompeux. "En fait, nous avons récupéré la carte de la même manière que nous l'avions prise à Rusard, il y a de nombreuses années. L'un de nous a réussi à pénétrer dans le bureau du professeur Black - "

"C'était moi," répondit joyeusement George.

Fred approuva son jumeau d'un signe de tête gracieux avant de poursuivre. "Pendant que l'autre faisait distraction - une très belle, je me permets d'ajouter, consistant en une bombabouse et une suite d'armures dansantes enchantées - il s'empara tout simplement de la carte. Elle était droit sur le dessus d'une de ses étagères. Je ne pense même pas que le professeur Black savait qu'elle existait."

Le trio échangea un regard. Immédiatement, un sourire apparut sur le visage de Ron, et Harry sut ce que son ami pensait avant que Hermione ouvre la bouche pour corriger Fred.

"Ouch !" lança-t-elle au lieu de parler. Ron l'avait frappée, fort, à la cheville. Hermione lui lança un regard, mais Ron sourit.

"Non," dit-il avec un énorme sourire. "Je ne pense pas qu'il ne sache _quoique ce soit_ à propos de la carte."

Hermione le regarda étrangement, mais Harry réussi à l'attraper son regard et lui fit un bref signe de tête. Leurs années d'amitié comprirent le message : pour une fois, la blague était faite à Fred et George - ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait que Sirius était Patmol, alors pourquoi leur dire ? Il était inutile de ruiner l'inévitable moment d'hilarité qui viendrait lorsque Sirius découvrira la carte manquante et se vengera avec sa panoplie de méfaits et de tours sur les jumeaux Weasley. Ça sera tellement drôle de rire d'eux pour une fois ! 

Hermione soupira, mais demeura silencieuse. Fred et George, évidemment, étaient visiblement trop satisfaits d'eux-mêmes pour remarquer le jeu entre les trois jeunes Griffondors. Ils étaient maintenant côte à côte, regarda affectueusement la carte, et pendant un moment, Harry se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas embrasser le parchement. C'était difficile de ne pas sauter de joie en anticipant le moment, mais Harry garda son calme et demeura immobile alors que George soupira de joie.

"C'est bon de te revoir," dit-il à la carte.

"Nous nous sommes ennuyés de toi," approuva Fred.

"Hé bien, sans plus attendre," continua George, "_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._"

"Jamais si bien dit - _quoi_ ?" sursauta Fred et fixa la carte. Curieux, les trois autres se rassemblèrent autour et eux aussi regardèrent la carte, étonnés. Lorsque George avait touché le parchement avec sa baguette, aucune ligne n'était apparue. À la place, seulement des mots émergèrent de nulle part. Même s'ils étaient écrits dans le même style, large et courbé que les fauteurs de troubles de Griffondors avaient déjà vu auparavant, les mots étaient écrits en rouge, au lieu de vert, et étaient bien différents de ceux auxquels ils s'attendaient.


	13. Vigilance

****

Chapitre douze : Vigilance

Messieurs Lunard et Patmol

Professeurs au Collège Poudlard, École de sorcellerie

Sont fiers de vous présenter

Le Guide du gardien des portes

__

En l'honneur de Cornedrue

Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Aucune ligne, aucun château, aucun passsage secret, aucun petit point représentant les gens, et certainement aucune carte des maraudeurs. Les mots rouges étaient tout simplement affichés en haut de la page, brillants faiblement et semblant insupportablement satisfaits d'eux-même.

Harry cligna des yeux, ne quittant pas les mots écrits et se demanda ce que ce morceau de parchement (qui s'avérait avoir été sur un bureau de Sirius pendant que les jumeaux faisaient distraction) pouvait bien être. Ce n'était apparemment pas la carte des maraudeurs, mais... Ce qui était autant évident c'est que Fred et George ne comprennaient pas encore ce qui se passait.

Ils avaient encore moins que Harry, la plus petite idée de ce qui se passait, puisque aucun des deux jumeaux ne savaient qui étaient messieurs Lunard et Patmol – mais même cette connaissance n'aidait pas beaucoup Harry. Alors, il regarda les autres, curieux, attendant de voir ce qui se passerait.

" Mais qu'est-ce c'est que ça ? " demanda finalement George, bougon.

" Éfface-la et recommence, " suggéra Fred.

" D'accord. " George haussa les épaules. " Méfait accompli. "

Mais les mots ne disparurent pas. En fait, après une courte pause, une autre ligne de texte apparut lentement. Celle-ci était noire.

__

" Le professeur Lunard présente ses compliments aux jumeaux Weasley, et voudrait poliment leur demander comment ils sont entrés en possession de ce guide. "

Ils ne quittèrent pas le parchemin des yeux. L'esprit de Harry allait à toute vitesse alors qu'il assimilait l'information – était-il possible qu'il y ait une _autre_ carte ? Ou, si ce n'était pas une carte, quelque chose d'aussi utile que Sirius et Remus ont inventé ? Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi était-ce seulement eux deux ? Qu'arrivait-il à son père et à Queudver ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus, car soudainement, la carte – guide – continuait à écrire. 

" **Le professeur Patmol voudrait demander aux Weasley, s'ils pensaient vraiement que nous serions assez stupides pour utiliser le même mot de passe deux fois. "**

Harry entendit un son étouffé alors qu'à sa gauche, Ron essayait de se contrôler. Harry, de son côté, mordait sa lèvre inférieure très fort, pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et ainsi ruiner la blague. Il pouvait presque entendre les mots sortir de la bouche de Sirius ; c'était difficile de résister à la tentation et de ne pas jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir si son parrain était là. Hermione, pour sa part, avait commencé à faire la liste mentale de chaque sortilège qu'elle avait appris, comme s'il s'agissait d'un devoir, pour contrôler ne serait-ce qu'un léger rire. Fred et George se remirent finalement de la surprise qui les avaient rendus muets.

" Ce doit être une farce, " réussit à dire Fred.

" C'est quelque chose d'autre ! " s'exclama George.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard amusé, alors que Harry regarda son ami lever les yeux au ciel et lu sur ses lèvres _Ça leur en a pris du temps._ Harry sourit pour approuver, et retourna son attention vers les deux frères de Ron. Malgré leurs commentaires précédents et lègèrement lents, personne ne pouvaient dire que les jumeaux Weasley étaient stupides. Ils étaient en fait, assez intelligents, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de jouer des tours ou de préparer un plan d'attaque.

" Ils sont deux maraudeurs ! " s'écria Fred. Ses yeux s'aggrandirent d'anticipation. " Je me demande ce que celle-ci fait... peut-être y-a-t-il plus de passages secrets dans le château ? Ou quelque chose dans le parc que nous n'avons jamais vu ? "

"Attends une minute, " dit George, réfléchissant. " Pourquoi sont-ils " professeur Lunard et professeur Patmol " ? Est-ce qu'ils _enseignent_ présentement ici ? "

"Pas avec McGonagall dans les parages. " Fred leva les yeux. " Elle ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un d'aussi cool –" Fred s'arrêta de parler alors que le guide continua.

__

" Le professeur Lunard aimerait suggérer que les Weasley retournent ce guide avant qu'ils aient de graves ennuis. "

" Beurk ! Ils parlent même comme des professeurs ! " Le dernier commentaire était de trop pour George; après tout, les ennuis n'avaient jamais été un problème pour les jumeaux Weasley. " Ah, merde, maintenant nous alons devoir trouver le mot de passe pour celle-ci en plus. La carte des maraudeurs nous a pris des mois ! "

****

" Le professeur Patmol aimerait ajouter que le châtiment qu'ils subiront s'ils ne retournent pas le guide sera incroyablement horrible. "

Fred leva les yeux au plafond. " Bien sur, " rétorqua-t-il. " Vous êtes probablement morts de toute façon. "

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry le savait. Quelque part, il eut l'idée qu'ils n'étaient _vraiment pas _supposés trouver le guide du gardien des portes (peut importe ce que c'était). Même s'il pouvait voir Sirius faire comme si c'était une blague, quelque chose lui dit que ceci n'en était pas une. Il commença, " Euh, Fred, George - "

__

" Le professeur Lunard voudrait vous dire (pour la dernière fois) que ceci n'est pas un jouet. "

****

" Le professeur Patmol voudrait simplement vous rappeler que vous étiez avertis tous les deux. "

" Je pense vraiment que vous devriez remettre le guide à sa place, " dit rapidement Hermione.

Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre qui l'avait suggéré, les jumeaux auraient peut-être écouté. Mais Hermione était fondametalement celle qui s'en faisait toujours, et les deux jumeaux lui répondirent en levant les yeux vers le plafond. " Cette chose a un sens de l'humour pourri, " commenta George. " Ils étaient beaucoup mieux lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, " ajouta Fred. " Et en plus, le professeur Black ne sait même pas que nous avons – "

Le trou du portrait s'ouvrit, faisant voir la silouhette du professeur Lupin dans l'entrée.

" Professeur Lupin ! " s'étonna Hermione. Elle fut la première à parler, mais tout juste – Harry toutefois, regarda rapidement vers Fred et George, et nota que le guide du gardien des portes avait mystérieusement disparut. Personne n'avait jamais dit qu'ils n'étaient pas comptents.

" Euh... qu'est-ce que vous faites ici professeur ? " demanda Ron.

Mais les yeux de Remus étaient sur les jumeaux. " Je crois que vous avez récemment fait une acquisition ? " demanda-t-il le visage impassible.

" Une acquisition ? " répéta Fred.

" De quoi ? " demanda George.

" De quelque chose que vous deux, avez sortis de mon bureau. " Sirius Black apparut derrière Lupin, tous les deux, ensemble, entrèrent dans la salle commune des Griffondors, quelque chose que les professeurs faisaient rarement – même ceux qui, eux-même, étaient des Griffondors. La grosse dame referma la porte derrière eux, ayant apparament pardonné Sirius pour sa conduite passée, pour lui permettre d'entrer. Fred et George se regardèrent, confus, et avec une trace de culpabilité ; le visage de Sirius était impassible, mais ses yeux ne riaient pas comme Harry s'y était attendu, si ça aurait été une blague. Il revint encore sur la pensée que Fred et George n'étaient vraiment pas supposés avoir trouvé le guide. 

" Sortis de votre bureau ? " répéta innocemment Fred, et si Harry n'avait pas mieux su, il l'aurait peut-être cru.

" Lorsque vous pensiez que je ne regardais pas, " répliqua sombrement Sirius. " Vous cherchiez la carte des maraudeurs, je suppose, mais vous avez trouvé autre chose. "

" Vous connaissez l'existence de la carte ? " demanda George.

" Bien sur que oui, " répondit Sirius. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, reconnaissant la tentative un peu désespérée de George pour changer le sujet. " Et bien que j'admette que cela eut été une distraction assez unique – particulièrement la suite d'armures dansantes – ce ne fut pas assez efficace. "

" Pourquoi pas ? " Fred avait l'air indigné ; il devenait évident de savoir qui avait planifié la distraction cette fois-ci. Même s'il semblait momentanément oublier qu'il parlait à un professeur, Harry savait que ça ne dérangerait pas Sirius. 

Il savait aussi que les jumeaux Weasley ne voulaient pas faire de mauvais coups – mais même en sachant cela, la curiosité de Harry demeurait. Qu'est-ce qu'était le " guide du gardien des portes " ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi Sirius et Remus l'avaient créé ? Harry était impatient de connaitre toutes les réponses à ces questions et commençait à être impatient de tous ces détournements de questions, et il pouvait dire la même chose en regardant le visage d'Hermione qui se demandait apparemment les mêmes choses. Ron, d'un autre côté, avait l'air très joyeux et semblait positivement apprécier l'incomfort de ses frères. Il ne semblait pas se préoccuper de rien d'autre.

" Les jeunes de nos jours, " soupira Sirius, secouant la tête vers les jumeaux et lançant un bref regard à Lupin. L'autre professeur approuva gravement d'un signe de tête.

" En effet. "

" Aucun respect. "

" Aucune imagination, " ajouta tristement Remus. Il sembla subitement à Harry que ces deux-là sonnaient presque comme Fred et George – mais avec tellement plus d'années de pratique.

"Je suis quand même obligé de devoir vous demander de me redonner le guide, " continua Sirius en tendant la main. Fred et George échangèrent un regard ; Harry pouvaient voir qu'ils ne pensaient plus très bien s'en sortir en agissant innocemment. Les jumeaux haussèrent finalement les épaules, et George rendit le guide. " Savez-vous comment il fonctionne professeur ? " demanda-t-il.

Sirius grogna et sembla essayer très fort de ne pas faire voir le rire qui commençait à vouloir sortit. Harry eut un sourire en voyant son parrain lutter pour garder un visage impassible; lorsque Remus s'avança et vola la carte des mains de Sirius, l'expression soudaine d'indignation sur le visage de son parrain ne fit que rendre la situation encore plus amusante. Malgré cela, leur professeur d'histoire lança un regard noir et grogna en regardant le guide.

" Vous avez essayé l'ancien mot de passe n'est-ce pas ? " demanda-t-il. 

George semblait soudain méfiant, et Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer. S'il n'avait pas su ce qu'il sait au sujet de ses professeurs, il aurait été suspicieux aussi. " Quel ancien mot de passe ? "

" Celui de la carte des maraudeurs bien sûr, " répondit nonchalemment Sirius en se déplaçant pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Remus. " Oh, non, bordel. Vous aviez vraiment à essayer de l'effacer ? "

" Euh... bien oui. " Fred haussa les épaules.

" Cela va prendre du temps. " grogna encore Remus.

" Vrai, " répondit Sirius. " Mais au moins – hey, _ça,_ c'était une remarque assez rude. "

Pendant un moment, les cinq Griffondors regardèrent leur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal comme s'il était devenu fou, mais ce leur prit qu'un moment pour réaliser que le guide devait avoir dit quelque chose de méchant à Sirius. Harry ricana, incapable de se contrôler ; il semblait que soit le guide ne connaissait pas ses concepteurs, ou qu'il s'en foutait royalement. Ron et Hermione, à côté de lui, souriaient aussi, et Sirius leur lança un regard mauvais qui n'était seulement que farçeur, avant de retourner son attention vers le parchemin dans les mains de Lupin.

" La bouilloire réclame son pot, " murmura le professeur entre les dents. Ses sourcils se haussèrent alors qu'aparamment plus de mots d'insultes apparurent sur la page.

" Sois bon joueur, Lunard; ton alter-ego n'est pas vraiment plus poli, non plus. "

" Au moins je ne me suis pas dit de me la fermer, " répliqua Remus.

" Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu manquais de tact, " Sirius sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe avec un léger sourire. " À qui l'honneur ? "

" Allons-y "

Les baguettes des deux professeurs touchèrent le plein centre du parchemin, et ils dirent ensemble. _" C'est ce qui arrive quand vous ne faîtes pas attention. "_

Harry n'avait pas une bonne vue du guide d'où il était, mais il lui semblait qu'un arc-en-ciel géant avait commencé à tourbillonner sur la page comme une mini tornade. Lupin soupira.

__

" Les boutons sont crevés. "

La série de couleurs s'intensifia. Le parchemin brillait maintenant, illuminant les visages des deux professeurs qui fixaient la page, attendant un signal qu'eux seul connaissaient. Il était évident que c'est ce qu'ils avaient prévu, parce que le guide redevint blanc lorsque Sirius dit soudain. _" Sardines. "_

Remus roula le parchemin sans dire un mot, et souleva un sourcil en regardant Sirius. Le professeur de DCFM hocha la tête et se retourna vers Harry et ses amis. " Asseyez-vous. "

Les curieux Griffondors s'exécutèrent. Harry remarqua que Fred et George échangeaient des regards intéressés et semblaient être très difficilement capable de se contenir. Leur contrôle s'effondra finalement lorsque les deux professeurs furent confortablement installés dans des fauteuils leur faisant face. 

" Comment connaissez-vous la carte des maraudeurs ? " demanda Fred.

" Et qu'est-ce que le _ça_ signifiait ? " continua George.

" Est-ce que –"

Lupin leva la main pour interrompre la question de Fred. " Nous allons vous expliquer, " dit-il doucement. " Mais tout d'abord, je vous que vous me promettiez – tous les deux – que vous n'essaierez plus de retrouver ni la carte des maraudeurs, ni le guide du gardien des portes. "

Le visage des jumeaux s'effondra de déception. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis regardèrent les visages sévères de Sirius et Remus, et hochèrent la tête. " Nous le promettons. "

" Très bien. " Sirius s'avança un peu, prit le guide et le leva. " Ceci est le petit-fils de la carte des maraudeurs, une nouvelle génération, si vous voulez. Au lieu de montrer le château et le terrain de Poudlard, le guide du gardien des portes est une réplique de Pré-au-Lard. "

Ils laissèrent tous échapper un son de surprise.

" Toutefois, à l'inverse de la carte des maraudeurs, le guide ne fut pas créé dans le but de jouer plus facilement des tours, même s'il va peut-être finir par le devenir, " expliqua Sirius. " Le guide du gardien des portes est l'une des nombreuses étapes de défense sur lesquelles nous avons travaillé depuis le début du semestre. Puisque le transplanage est possible à Pré-au lard, nous avons créé le guide pour nous indiquer qui entre et sort du village. "

" N'est-ce pas illégal ? " demanda Hermione.

Le professeur Lupin haussa les épaules. " Probablement. Ce qu'il nous permet de savoir est cependant beaucoup plus important. "

" Il vous permet de savoir s'il y a des Mangemorts à Pré-au-lard, " dit doucement Harry. " Ou...n'importe qui. " Il ne voulait pas penser à d'autres possibilités, maintenant que Voldemort avait retrouvé son corps et qu'il pouvait se déplacer à sa guise...

" Oui, en effet, " approuva Sirius. " Et tout comme la carte des maraudeurs, ce guide a été intégré aux défenses du château. J'apprécierais donc si vous ne disiez rien à propos de ce que vous savez. Présentement, vous êtes les seuls étudiants qui connaissent l'existence de l'une ou l'autre carte, et nous voudrions qu'il en reste ainsi. "

Ils approuvèrent tous d'un signe de tête, mais George affichait un sourire. " Alors comment fonctionne-t-elle ? "

" Peut-être qu'un jour nous allons vous le montrer. " Les yeux de Sirius pétillaient, alors que Remus faisait non de la tête en signe d'exaspération (amical bien entendu !).

" Vous devez au moins nous dire comment vous avez fait pour en comprendre le fonctionnement, " supplia Fred.

" Honnêtement ! " Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit avant que l'un des professeurs le puisse. " N'avez-vous pas encore compris ? Bien entendu qu'ils savent comment ça fonctionne ! Ce sont les créateurs ! "

" Vous l'avez fabriqué ? " dirent les deux Wealey, estomaqués.

Harry ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Il explosa de rire. L'expression de stupeur stupide que les jumeaux arboraient était incroyable – comment pouvaient-ils manquer tous les indices ? Est-ce que c'était tellement difficile de croire que des professeurs puissent faire cela ? Il répondit à sa question rapidement, par contre. _Oui_, se dit-il._ De plus, c'est difficile de voir _n'importe quel_ de nos professeurs avoir un jour notre âge. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie que je connais Sirius et Remus différemment... ils étaient les meilleurs amis de mes parents. Ron et Hermione comprennent aussi, mais Fred et George n'avaient aucune raison de le savoir._ Pendant un moment, Harry fut surpris par son regard extérieur et mature de la situation, mais après, il recommença à rire de plus belle. _C'est tout de même drôle._

" Bien évidemment que nous l'avons créé. " sourit finalement le professeur Lupin.

" Vous êtes Lunard et Patmol ? " demanda Fred.

" À votre service, " répondit joyeusement Sirius.

" Wow. " La voix de George était solonelle – mais encore ici, les créateurs de la carte des maraudeurs étaient les héros de Fred et George Weasley... des héros qui étaient maintenant leurs professeurs.

" Incroyable. "

" Je gage que vous avez eus _des tonnes_ de problèmes et de retenues. "

Les deux professeurs échangèrent des regards amusés. Lupin répondit sèchement. " Vous n'avez pas idée... "

Sirius se leva, affichant un léger un sourire en coin. " Malgré que je déteste couper abruptement cette conversation, _nous_ avons du travail à faire, et à moins que je ne me trompe, vous avez tous les quatre – à l'exception de Hermione, bien sûr – encore des devoirs à faire. Donc si vous voulez bien nous excuser, je crois que c'est le moment d'aller noter quelques travaux. _Vos_ travaux. "

Tous grognèrent, mais les Griffondors firent poliement leurs aurevoirs aux deux professeurs qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Alors que la porte commençait à se refermer, Harry bondit sur ses pieds. Il venait soudainement de penser à quelque chose, et ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il aimait considérer. Il sauta dans l'ouverture de la porte juste avant qu'elle ne se referme. " Est-ce que je peux te poser une question Sirius ? "

" Bien sur Harry. "

Il prit une profonde respiration alors que les deux meilleurs amis de son père se retournèrent pour lui faire face. " Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que Voldemort va venir ici ? "

" Non, " réponda immédiatement Remus.

" Oui, " dit Sirius au même moment.

Les deux derniers maraudeurs se regardèrent. Lupin fronça les sourcils et demanda. " Est-ce que tu penses qu'il est assez idiot pour cela Sirius ? "

" Non, " répondit sérieusement le parrain de Harry. " Je pense seulement qu'il est assez puissant. "

La peur s'emparut de Harry. " Mais Poudlard est supposé être sécuritaire, " dit-il doucement. " Je veux dire, est-ce que Dumbledore n'est pas le seul sorcier que Voldemort ait jamais craint ? "

" Je ne dis pas que Poudlard n'est plus sécuritaire Harry, " rassura Sirius, en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Harry. " En fait, au fur et à mesure que cette guerre avance, Poudlard pourrait sans doute devenir l'endroit le_ plus_ sécuritaire dans le monde magique. Et que, à la fin, c'est ce qui va amener Voldemort à venir ici. Nous devrons lui faire façe, s'il est sur le chemin de la victoire. "

" Est-ce que tu penses qu'il va gagner ? "

" Je ne te mentirai pas. C'est possible. " Sirius pressa son épaule. " Mais je suis convaincu, tout comme le directeur, que ça vaut la peine de nous battre pour cette guerre, que nous gagnions ou non. Et je crois que nous _pouvons_ gagner Harry. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais nous le pouvons. "

" Nous devons le faire, " répondit-il doucement, essayant de combattre le malaise de sa gorge serrée.

" Oui, nous le devons, " approuva son parrain. " Est-ce que ça va Harry ? "

Harry regarda Sirius, et remarqua son visage inquiet. Il y avait des fois où il trouvait encore cela étrange d'avoir _de la famille,_ mais en d'autres occassions, comme celle-ci, il en était heureux. Sirius comprennait; son parrain savait que ce n'était pas un oui ou un non qui pouvait répondre à cette question – les choses n'étaient pas vraiment toutes blanches ou toutes noires. Le monde s'assombrissait, mais il y avait encore quelques parties où c'est le gris qui se faisait voir. " Je ne sais pas, " dit-il lentement. " Je me sens juste... bizarre. Comme si quelque chose allait arriver. Depuis le dernier mois, depuis le début des classes, ça semble trop tranquille. Je veux dire que je sais qu'il a de sombres choses qui se passent dans le monde, mais à Poudlard, tout semble tellement éloigné de nous. "

" Tu as peur que ça ne dure pas, c'est ça ? "

" Ouais. " Harry frissonna. " Je pense que c'est moi que Voldemort veux. "

Le visage de Sirius se referma abruptement. " Allons jaser un peu Harry. "

Hochant la tête, Harry avança dans les corridors, Sirius à ses côtés. Même s'ils marchaient en silence, il se sentait rassuré par la présence de son parain; Harry avait découvert dans le dernier mois, ce que ça signifiait avoir une famille. Même s'il ne passait pas autant de temps ensemble qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Harry et Sirius avaient quand même été capable de trouver du temps à passer ensemble, à se rapprocher. Il y avait des moments où Harry, ayant passé une majeure partie de sa vie à se sentir seul, n'était pas vraiment certain de savoir quoi faire de cette nouvelle relation, mais en même temps, il l'appréciait énormément. Surtout dans des moments comme ceux-ci, lorsqu'il doutait et (même s'il détestait l'admettre, même à lui-même) avait peur.

Ils arrivèrent dans les appartements de Sirius, un endroit où Harry savait qu'il était le seul étudiant à visiter. Pour des raisons évidentes, les étudiants de Poudlard ne se ramassaient jamais dans les quartiers personnels de leurs professeurs, mais encore là, Harry n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un étudiant normal, pas plus que l'on pouvait qualifier Sirius de professeur normal. Et Sirius était la personne la plus près d'un père pour lui.

" Tu es préoccuppé Harry, " dit Sirius alors qu'il s'installait dans un divan et qu'il invitait Harry s'asseoir à ses côtés. Harry répondit par l'affirmative d'un signe de tête alors qu'il s'asseyait, sachant que ce que venait de dire son parrain n'était pas une question, mais sentant qu'une réponse était quand même nécessaire. Il ne savait pas encore comment mettre des mots sur ses peurs, ou comment expliquer le soudain sentiment que Voldemort viendrait le chercher à nouveau. La main de Sirius se posa à nouveau sur son épaule.

" Tu as peur ? " demanda-t-il gentiment.

" Oui, " murmura Harry. Il ne voulait pas l'être, mais c'était la vérité.

" Tu as tout à fait le droit d'avoir peur, " dit doucement son parrain. " Tu as porté de très lourds fardeaux à un si jeune âge... ce que tu es, Harry, aurait détruit plusieurs autres personnes. Et juste de savoir que Voldemort est à leur poursuite aurait suffi pour faire flancher beaucoup de sorciers. "

" Donc, tu penses qu'il l'est encore ? "

" Il le doit, " répondit franchement Sirius. " Pour prouver à ses partisans qu'il est aussi puisssant qu'il l'a déjà été, il se doit de te tuer. Tu es le seul qui ne l'ait jamais vaincu. "

" Je n'étais qu'un bébé, " s'objecta Harry.

" Ça lui importe très peu. "

" Donc, tu penses qu'il va venir ici à cause de moi ? " Ce n'était pas une question qu'Harry voulait poser, mais il le devait. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée de mettre Poudlard, ses amis, et ses camarades de classe en danger. Personne ne méritait de mourir simplement parce que Voldemort, le voulait, _lui_.

" Non. Je pense qu'il viendrait ici parce que l'autre personne qu'il se doit de vaincre, est Albus Dumbledore, " réponditson parrain. " Si le monde entre définitivement dans des temps sombres Harry, Poudlard sera le dernier endroit à tomber. Même présentement, la résistance contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres est centrée _ici_. Dumbledore, et par conséquent Poudlard, est le coeur de l'Ordre du Phénix, et pour gagner, Voldemort doit percer ce coeur. Il viendra, mais pas seulement à cause de toi. Ne te blâme pas. Poudlard n'est pas une cible par ta faute. "

" L'école est une cible ? "

" Elle le deviendra, " répondit Sirius, convaincu. " Mais pas encore. "

" Quand ? " demanda Harry, sachant très bien que son parrain était un privilégié du cercle interne de l'Ordre du Phénix et que, par conséquent, il savait ce qui se passait dans la bataille contre les forces du Mal.

" Personne ne peut en être certain, " admit Sirius. " Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est d'essayer de deviner – mais surtout de nous préparer. C'est l'autre raison pour laquelle je voulais te parler. "

" Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? " demanda rapidement Harry. Tout était mieux que de se cacher. Il savait qu'il n'avait que quinze ans, mais il voulait agir, il voulait se battre. C'était peut-être du à son statut du garçon qui a survécu, mais Harry sentait qu'il avait une responsabilité envers le monde sorcier. Il sentait qu'il devait faire _quelque chose_, mais jusqu'à présent, personne ne lui en avait laissé la chance.

Sirius dut s'appercevoir de son impatience, car il sourit gentiment. " J'ai peur que ce ne soit rien d'excitant, " dit-il. " Ce que tu dois faire, est d'être _prudent_. Je sais que tu détestes entendre cela, mais ne va pas fouiner dans les alentours la nuit. Ne quitte pas le parc du château, même en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione. Et avertis les Weasley que tous les passages sont bloqués. "

Harry fut très déçu. " Est-ce que ça veux dire que je ne peux plus aller à Pré-au-Lard ? " demanda-t-il.

" Il y a une raison pour laquelle nous avons conçu ce guide tu sais, " dit joyeusement Sirius. " Lorsque tes camarades iront au village la fin de semaine prochaine, tu pourras y aller aussi. Sois prudent par contre, d'accord ? "

" Je le serai, " promis Harry.

" Je sais que tu le seras, " répliqua son parrain. " Et je suis désolé si je sonne comme une vieille dame quand je te dis d'être prudent, mais c'est mon devoir de m'en faire. "

Harry sourit. " Ça ne me dérange pas. "

Et c'était vrai. Les étrangers ne s'en faisaient pas – mais la famille, oui. La famille le faisait toujours.


	14. Les Ténèbres s'élèvent

****

Disclaimer : Allez lire toutes les fics de Robin4 afin d'admirer le travail qu'il a fait avec les personnages de JKR :) Alana Chantelune et Fenice les traduisent aussi !!! Bonne lecture !

****

Chapitre treize : Les ténèbres s'élèvent

Le courrier interrompit le petit déjeuner quelques jours plus tard alors que plusieurs hibous de toutes sortes entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Bien que ce n'était pas vraiment un évènement inhabituel, la réaction des étudiants l'était – le bruit des conversations s'éleva rapidement dans la salle, alors qu'à la droite de Harry, Hermione poussa un cri de stupeur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Ron.

"Oh, mon dieu..."

"Hermione ?" Harry regarda son amie, inquiet ; elle était anormalement pale, et il aurait pu jurer que ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle tenait sa copie matinale de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Elle l'ignora. "Je ne peux pas le croire..."

Harry regarda rapidement autour de la salle, à la recherche d'un futile signe qui pourrait lui dire ce qui affectait tellement Hermione. Il n'y avait rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire, pas de monstres qui sortaient de sous les tables – mais soudainement, il remarqua que chaque étudiant qui avait reçu une copie de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ était, tout comme Hermione, sous le choc. Ils étaient tous devenus soudainement très silencieux.

"Hermione ?" répéta Ron, inquiet.

"C'est impossible..."

"Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?" demanda Ron.

Sans un mot, elle passa le journal à Harry, qui le tint de manière à ce que lui et Ron puisse lire la page titre en même temps – Hermione n'avait pas lu plus loin. Lorsqu'il lut le gros titre noir, les yeux de Harry sortirent presque de leurs orbitres. Il ne pouvait pas le croire.

****

L'ACADÉMIE DE BEAUXBÂTONS DÉTRUITE

La tragédie fut confirmée tard cette nuit. Un groupe de sorciers et de sorcières, menés par un ancien directeur, ont localisé les ruines de l'Académie de magie Beauxbâtons. "Puisque nous n'avions reçu aucune communication provenant de l'école depuis les trois derniers jours, nous savions que quelque chose n'allait pas," affirma Jean-Paul Bourbon, directeur à la retraite, " mais nous ne nous attendions absoluement pas à ça." 

À leur arrivée au site (non révélé jusqu'à présent), Bourbon et les autres découvrèrent que le manoir était devenu une carcasse calcinée. Des corps d'étudiants et de professeurs ont été trouvés dans les décombres, mais la plupart d'entre eux sont trop mutilés pour être identifiables. Toutefois, les restes d'Olympe Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbâtons, ont été identifiés juste à l'avant des barrières de l'Académie, où apparemment elle tomba en tentant de défendre ses étudiants. Tous les corps retrouvés à sa proximité sont pensés appartenir à des professeurs. Peu de vestiges de l'ancien institut d'apprentissage magique demeurent, et aucun autre survivant n'a été retrouvé. Personne jusqu'à présent n'a revendiqué la responsabilité de cette attaque brutale, et aucune évidence n'a été laissée derrière. Le seul indice fut l'apparente Marque des Ténèbres, symbole de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom, qui flottait dans le ciel au-dessus des ruines.

"Les défenses de Beuxbâtons étaient indestructibles," répliqua tristement Bourbon lorsque la question lui fut posée. "La quantité de pouvoir requise pour pouvoir détruire cet endroit est insondable. Je ne peux penser qu'à un seul Mage Noir dans l'histoire qui puisse être capable d'une telle chose."

Même si le nombre d'attaques de Mangemorts avaient augmenté dans les derniers mois, la communauté magique a encore du mal à trouver les motifs et les coupables derrière ces terribles actes. Après la récente annonce du Ministère de la Magie, affirmant que Sirius Black, que l'on croyait jusqu'alors être l'apparent héritier de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom, ne travaillait pas pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout le monde se demande quel mal se cache dans l'ombre. Y-a-t-il un nouveau Mage Noir venu prendre la place de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom ou est-ce que ces attaques sont simplement effectuées par des anciens partisans du Signeur des Ténèbres ? La pire possibilité, par contre, est celle que les plus sombres rumeurs supportent – est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est effectivement revenu ?

Un frisson parcourrut l'échine de Harry. C'était impossible – Beauxbâtons détruite ? Disparue ? Les yeux grands, il se tourna pour faire face à Ron et Hermione et vit ses inquiétudes et ses peurs faire écho sur leurs visages. Si Voldemort avait détruit Beauxbâtons, est-ce que Poudlard était sécuritaire ?

"Ce ne peut pas être vrai," murmura finalement Ron. "C'est juste impossible."

Le visage de Hermione avait l'air sombre. "Personne ne mentirait à propos de quelque chose comme ça Ron."

"Mais tous ces gens..." murmura le rouquin tremblant. "Est-ce que Tu-Sais-Qui est aussi puissant?"

"Je pense qu'il vient juste de prouver qu'il l'est," dit Harry d'une voix terne, se rappellant sa conversation de la veille avec Sirius. "Tu ne vois pas ? C'est un message qu'il veut nous donner. Il montre aux gens que rien ne peut s'élever contre lui."

"Et pour Poudlard ?" dit Ron, avalant difficilement.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Harry. Qu'est-ce que Sirius avait dit ? Il avait dit que Poudlard serait le dernier endroit à tomber – mais que Voldemort aurait à prendre Poudlard, et par le fait même Dumbledore, pour gagner. "Je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez puissant encore pour venir ici."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Harry ?" demanda Hermione.

Il prit une profonde respiration et leur rapporta sa conversation avec Sirius. Harry n'avait pas voulu partager ça avec ses amis auparavent – pas parce qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas leur montrer ses peurs, même à Ron et Hermione, lorsque Sirius lui avait dit que Voldemort ne viendrait pas _tout de suite_ – mais les circonstances avaient changé. L'attaque de Beauxbâtons _devait_ être un message. Et elle prouvait que Voldemort était aussi puissant qu'il l'avait déjà été, malgré le fait que le Ministère déniait encore son retour. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Hermione approuva de la tête, d'un air savant.

"Vous vous rappelez ce que tout le monde dit au sujet de Dumbledore ?" demanda-t-elle. "Qu'il est le seul sorcier que Vous-Savez-Qui a toujours craint. C'est logique que Vous-Savez-Qui doive le vaincre, mais veule le faire en tout dernier – il veut attendre jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore n'ait plus aucun allié et il ne peut le vaincre seul."

Ron avala difficilement encore. "Mais ça veut quand même dire qu'il viendra ici évantuellement."

"Il doit le faire," dit doucement Harry, se rappelant les autres choses que Sirius lui avait dites. "Il ne peut pas gagner s'il ne le fait pas."

Quelque soit la réplique que ses amis aient voulu faire, elle mourut sur le bout de leurs lèvres alors que Dumbledore fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Il était accompagné par un groupe de professeurs à l'air sombre, dont McGonagall, Rogue, Fltwick et Chourave – les directeurs de chaque maison de Poudlard. Le directeur s'arrêta, regarda entièrement la salle, qui était devenue soudainement extrêmement silencieuse depuis son arrivée. Il parla gravement.

"Je suis certain que vous avez tous appris ce qui s'est passé," dit-il. "Et, effectivment, l'histoire est vraie – l'Académie de magie de Beauxbâtons fut détruite par Lord Voldemort et ses partisans."

La salle fut parcourue d'un silencieux frémissement, cette fois, plus à cause de l'utilisation du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres que des nouvelles. Harry remarqua cependant que les étudiants se regardant avec appréhension, se demandant s'ils allaient être les prochains. Avant que quelqu'un ne réussisse à rassembler le courage de le demander, le directeur poursuivit.

"J'ai été en communication avec le Ministère de la Magie suite à ces évènements. Selon ce que l'on sait, Voldemort fut capable d'infiltrer le personnel de Beauxbâtons, et donc, a pu avoir accès à de l'information lui permettant de faire tomber les nombreuses barrières défendant l'école. En ce qui nous concerne, je peux vous garantir que cela ne se produira pas à Poudlard. Tout le monde ici désire assurer votre sécurité." Du coin de l'oeil, Harry remarqua plusieurs regards – particulièrement provenant de la table des Serpentards – se diriger vers le professeur Rogue. _Est-ce que c'est parce qu'ils pensent qu'il est encore un Mangemort ou parce qu'ils savent qu'il ne l'est plus ?_ se demanda Harry.

"Dans les prochains jours, beaucoup d'entre-vous allez sans doute recevoir des hiboux de vos familles vous demandant de revenir à la maison," continua Dumbledore. " Quelques-uns de de vos parents croiront que vous n'êtes plus en sécurié à Poudlard, ce qui est compréhensible. Mais avant que l'un d'entre-vous ne considère l'idée de quitter, je vous rappelle ceci – _nul endroit est sécuritaire_. Le monde est en guerre et vous êtes, soit des alliés de Voldemort, soit un de ses ennemis. Il n'y a pas de milieu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'épargnera pas les innocents. Il ne l'a jamais fait. 

"En ce sens, les cours vont se poursuivre pour ceux d'entre-vous qui désirent rester, ce dont je vous encourage tous à faire. Vous allez, maintenant plus que jamais, avoir besoin des habiletés que vous allez apprendre ici. Je ne peux pas vous garantir totalement votre sécurité, mais je peux vous promettre ceci : nous connaissons l'existence du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis plusieurs années, et nous nous sommes préparés en conséquence. Cette période n'était pas imprévue, et nous, vos professeurs, ne sommes pas les seuls à résister.

"Il y a plusieurs années, alors que les actions du gouvernement ne pouvait arrêter Lord Voldemort, un regroupement de sorciers et de sorcières s'unirent afin de s'opposer à lui. Ils devinrent l'Orde du Phénix. La défaite de Voldemort a toujours été ce pour quoi l'Ordre s'est battu ; lorsque le monde magique relaxa, nous nous sommes rappelés. Et nous nous en souvenons encore. N'interprétez pas la destruction de Beauxbâtons comme étant un signe de la victoire des Ténèbres. Il y a encore une guerre à mener et il y en a encore beaucoup qui désirent se battre. L'Ordre du Phénix se battra jusqu'au dernier moment, et les défenses de Poudlard ne se rompront pas par la trahison. Cette école ne sera pas détruite par les Ténèbres. Lorsque tout tombera, Poudlard survivra."

***

"Tu réalises ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ?"

Alors que Remus posa doucement la question, Dumbledore s'asseya lourdement dans une chaise, l'air plus vieux que Sirius ne l'eut jamais imaginé. Le directeur demeura silencieux pendant un long moment, les yeux fermés devant le feu de cheminée, voyant des choses que les autres ne pouvaient imaginer. Sirius s'était longtemps demandé si le vieil homme était un voyant ou si, du moins, il pouvait _savoir_ de quelque façon, des choses que les autres ne savaient pas. Il ne l'avait jamais demandé, et ce n'était pas non plus le moment présentement. Il fallait maintenant se préparer, planifier, et prier.

"Je réalise que cela signifie énormément de choses Remus," répondit finalement Dumbledore en ouvrant les yeux. "Cela veut dire que la source de nos plus probables alliés a été détruite. Cela veut dire que Voldemort a agi plus rapidement et avec plus de force que nous nous y attendions. Cela veut dire que la guerre a maintenant bel et bien commencé." Dumbledore soupira. "Et cela signifie que Cornelius Fudge est un plus grand imbécile que je ne le pensais."

"Lâche, serait plus juste," pointa Rogue.

"Lâche si tu veux," approuva le directeur. "Sans parler de ses attributs personnels, ses attributs politiques sont un désastre et un fouillis total."

"Il va nous faire perdre la guerre avant même qu'elle n'ait commencée Albus," intervint McGonagall.

Partout dans le bureau des professeurs, des têtes approuvèrent. Il y avait un petit rassemblement, composé uniquement de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui étaient disponibles – et qui étaient dans le cercle interne de l'Ordre. Chaque professeur était dans le cercle pour une différente raison : Minerva McGonagall, pour son statut, puiqu'elle était la femme qui remplacerait Dumbledore advenant sa chute ; Remus Lupin, pour ses années de recherche et son incroyable habileté à combler les trous de n'importe quelle stratégie ; Severus Rogue, pour son expérience de première main en tant que Mangemort et pour sa connaissance des Forces du Mal ; et lui, Sirius Black, pour ses nombreuses années en tant qu'Auror et pour son statut de parrain de Harry. Tous les cinq, en comtant Dumbledore, étaient les seuls sachant le fonctionnement interne complet de l'Ordre du Phénix ; même le reste des professeurs était exclu de ce genre de réunions de planification. Ce n'était pas que Dumbledore ne faisaient pas entièrement confiance aux autres – c'était seulement que ceux dans cette pièce avaient trop à perdre, pour seulement penser à considérer la trahison comme étant une option.

"Minerva a raison," dit Remus. "Fudge essaie de berner tout le monde, incluant lui-même. Il a fait une déclaration disant que le Ministère est _certain_ que Voldemort est mort, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Et les autres pays le croient parce qu'il refuse de prendre en considération les solides preuves que vous lui avez données – cet homme est un idiot, et plusieurs personnes seront tuées à cause de lui."

"C'est déjà fait," dit doucement Sirius, espérant pouvoir être surpris par l'ardeur dont son ami fesait preuve. Remus Lupin était un homme généralement silencieux, voire triste, mais il pouvait haïr avec passion. Et il n'y avait rien que Remus méprisait plus que ceux qui faisaient du mal aux innocents.

"Quelque chose doit être fait à propos de lui," approuva acidement Minerva.

"Bien évidement," approuva Dumbledore. "Mais quoi ? Et si nous le destituons Minerva, qui peut le remplacer ? En qui pouvons-nous avoir confiance ?" Les yeux bleus perçants du directeur balayèrent la pièce, les regardant tour à tour. "Je ne peux quitter cette école en sachant qu'elle est une cible. Je ne mettrai pas les étudiants en danger de cette façon."

McGonagall avait l'air quelque peu déconcertée. "Personne ne vous demandrais de le faire Albus."

"Non ?" Dumbledore leva élégament un sourcil. "Peut-être que vous ne le feriez pas Minerva, mais le Ministère le ferait. Et si j'agis publiquement contre Fudge, ils le _feront_. Car qui d'autre y-a-t-il à choisir ? Lucius Malfoy, et jouer dans les mains de Voldemort ? Arthur Weasley qui est perçu de beaucoup comme étant inapte et faible ? Ludo Bagman qui _est_ inapte et faible ? Le choix le plus acceptable pour plusieurs serait Amos Diggory, mais il a quitté depuis la mort de Cédric et je sais qu'il n'accepterait pas le poste maintenant. Nous devons proposer une solution avant de créer un problème Minerva. Et je n'ai aucun droit légal de me prononcer contre le Ministère de la Magie."

"La légalité commence à avoir de moins en moins d'importance dans cette situation," grogna Rogue.

"Alors que proposes-tu de faire ?" demanda Remus, faisait sourire intérieurement Sirius. Comptez sur Remus pour aller droit au but et faire arrêter tous les autres de se demander ce qui aurait pu être. Il avait toujours été la personne sensible et l'esprit logique.

"Nous devons travailler de concert avec le Ministère," dit Dumbledore pour la centième fois. _Et là encore, nous avons eu cette discussion des centaines de fois aussi, _réfléchit Sirius. _Dommage que ça n'ait rien changé._

"Ils ne nous écouteront pas," dit doucement Severus, et Sirius se dut d'approuver. Depuis environ cinq mois, Dumbledore essayait de convaincre le Ministère – en d'autres mots Fudge – que Voldemort était vivant. Le problème cepandant n'était pas de prouver la vérité ; c'était de forcer le Ministère à l'admettre publiquement. Fudge prétendait que ça causerait une panique générale. L'Ordre savait que ça sauverait des vies.

"Non, ils ne le feront pas," admit le directeur. "Mais nous allons encore essayer. Une dernière fois."

"Et quoi après ?" demanda doucement Remus, comme s'il redoutait la réponse. C'était la première fois que Dumbledore disait que ça se terminrerait, et qu'ils arrêteraient d'essayer – mais que faire après ?

L'âge et la fatigue disparurent soudainement du visage de Dumbledore, et ses yeux se durcirent. "Ensuite, nous agissons," dit-il calmement. "Antérieurement, j'ai dit à Fudge que je n'agirais pas contre lui, en autant qu'il continue à s'opposer à Voldemort. Mais son refus d'agir est devenu un handicap. S'il ne veut pas agir, _je_ vais le faire. À moins qu'il n'annonce la vérité à la communauté magique, je vais publiquement m'opposer à lui."

"Je pensais que tu venais de dire que tu ne voulais pas le faire," dit Minerva avec un peu d'exaspération.

"Je ne veux pas, mais je vais le faire," répliqua Dumbledore. "Vous avez tous raison lorsque vous dites que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre... mais nous ne pouvons pas vraiment nous permettre de diviser le Ministère à ce sujet. Toutefois, le temps est venu de choisir entre les deux options les moins destructrices."

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel tous les professeurs considérèrent les conséquences de ce qu'ils s'apprétaient à faire. À moins que Fudge décide, contre tout espoir, de se soumettre à l'ultimatum de Dumbledore – mais l'homme avait vraiment trop d'orgueil pour faire, savait Sirius – Albus Dumbledore était sur le point de secouer le monde magique à son centre même. N'eut été n'importe quel autre groupe s'opposant à Fudge, le monde aurait bien pu rire d'eux et continuer la même vieille routine, mais avec Dumbledore s'était différent. Dumbledore était célèbre. Il était largement considéré comme l'un des plus puissants sorciers à jamais avoir existé. Il avait vaincu Grindelwald et survécu. Il avait été dans des endroits, et avait fait des choses que personne ne pouvait imaginer. 

Et Voldemort le craignait.

Sirius savait que les actions de Dumbledore pouvaient très bien provoquer la crise que l'Ordre du Phénix essayait de prévenir. Même s'ils savaient tous que la preuve de la renaissance de Voldemort causerait la panique dans la communauté magique, ils savaient également que le savoir encouragerait les gens à mieux se protéger. Si le Ministère l'avait annoncé lorsque Voldemort était encore faible et sans sa horde de partisans, plusieurs morts – comme celles dans la destruction de Beauxbâtons, auraient pu être évitées. Cependant, lorsque le public s'appercevra que Fudge leur avait outrageusement _menti_, plusieurs en viendrait à ne plus faire confiance au Ministère. La plupart d'entre-eux suivraient Dumbledore – mais quelques-uns verraient la lâcheté de Fudge comme une preuve que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas être vaincu. La peur reignerait. Et il y en aurait qui joindraient Voldemort.

"Nous devons riposter," dit Sirius avant même de réaliser qu'il avait parlé tout haut. "Avant que les gens paniquent, nous devons leur montrer que Voldemort peut être vaincu."

"Et comment proposes-tu de faire ça ? demanda séchement Rogue. "Marcher vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le provoquer en duel ? Y-a-t-il un sonnet particulier que tu voudrais sur ta tombe Black ?"

"Severus !" Dumbledore fixa le maître de potions avant que Sirius ne puisse répliquer, et lança un regard d'avertissement à Sirius pour le devancer aussi.

"Excuse-moi." Rogue haussa les épaules, mais au moins il était sincère. "Mais mon point demeure. Vous ne pouvez _pas_ attaquer Voldemort. Il ne t'en donnera pas l'opportunité – oui vous pouvez chasser des Mangemorts, et oui, ça aiderait sûrement les choses. Si le public peut voir quelques Mangemorts capturés, ça l'aidera à empêcher la panique de s'installer, mais _ça_ ne résout pas le vrai problème. Le vrai problème est Voldemort, et personne n'est encore arrivé avec une idée réaliste afin de le battre."

"Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas trouvé de solution Severus, qu'aucune ne viendra à nous," répondit égnimatiquement Dumbledore. "Ne perds pas espoir."

Rogue leva la tête d'un geste rapide et ses sombres yeux brillèrent lorsqu'il répondit. "Jamais de mon vivant. "

"Très bien," continua le directeur en ramenant la conversation initiale. "Demain Sirius, je veux que tu ailles au Ministère pour moi."

"Quoi ? Moi ?" Dumbledore devait faire une blague. Le Ministère avait peut-être déclaré Sirius innocent (après beaucoup de pression à son avantage par le directeur de Poudlard), mais il n'était définitevement pas le bienvenu où le Ministère de la Magie, et particulièrement où Fudge, était concerné.

"Oui, toi," répondit patiement le vieil homme laissant paraître un sourire.

"Euh.. au cas où tu aurais oublié, Fudge n'est pas nécessairement mon plus grand admirateur." Sirius essaya de faire valoir son point avec diplomatie, mais c'était difficile d'être juste avec un homme qui avait voulu te donner le baiser du Détraqueur sans procès. "Et ce n'est pas vraiment réciproque non plus."

Rogue grogna à l'euphémisme. Remus émit juste un soupir. Minerva avait la bonté de semblée inquiète, mais Sirius ne savait pas trop si elle s'inquiétait de son bien-être ou des ravages qu'il pourrait causer en allant seul au Ministère de la Magie. Par contre, Dumbledore l'affronta du regard sévèrement, et il fallut toute la volonté de Sirius pour se souvenir qu'il était un homme (sans mentionner un professeur), et non un étudiant pris en faute à jouer un tour.

"Je m'en fais plus avec les perceptions des autres que celle de Fudge, Sirius," répliqua le directeur. "Tu es encore bien connu au Ministère, et en t'envoyant, tout le monde réalisera que je suis sérieux. Sans jeu de mots, bien sur."

C'était _très_ difficile de ne pas lever les yeux au plafond, mais Rogue grogna audiblement à sa gauche. Il y avait certains temps où Albus Dumbledore pouvait être affreusement exaspérant. "D'accord," répondit Sirius. "Donc je suis reconnu en tant que tueur en série. Quel bien cela peut bien nous apporter ?"

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire." Dumbledore lui donna encore le regard du patient directeur-attendant-que-l'étudiant-fautif-parle. "Si les choses avaient tourné légèrement différemment Sirius, tu serais devenu un Auror aussi réputé que Alastor Maugrey. Tu étais certainement aussi éfficace, si ce n'est pas plus, pendant les trois années que tu as passées sur le terrain en tant qu'Auror. C'est pourquoi tellement de gens en sont venus à croire que tu étais le bras droit de Voldemort – personne ne peut argumenter sur tes habiletés et tes pouvoirs."

"Alors tu veux que je lui présente ton ultimatum."

"Je préfèrais un terme plus doux – disons 'demande' ?" Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent légèrement. "Mais oui, donne-lui le choix et dis-lui que je ne changerai pas d'avis."

"Pourquoi moi ?" Sirius devait le demander. Il savait qu'il y avait d'autres raisons. Avec Dumbledore, il y en avait toujours.

"Premièrement, j'ai besoin d'envoyer quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance," répondit le directeur. "Ce qui veut dire que ce doit être quelqu'un dans cette pièce. Je ne peux, évidement, pas me permettre de quitter présentement. Minerva et Severus doivent rester à Poudlard parce qu'ils sont directeurs de leur maison, et, dans les prochains jours, je prévois être bombardé par des hiboux à propos de la sécurité de l'école. Et, évidemment, il y a le fait qu'au moment où Severus met les pieds à l'extérieur du terrain de cette école, il sera la cible de chaque Mangemort qui veut être dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort.

"Mis à part cela, je n'envoie pas Remus parce que j'aime mieux que ce soit lui qui remplace dans ta classe que de te voir souffrir à enseigner l'histoire de la Magie." Dumbledore sourit un moment et redevint sérieux encore une fois. "Sirius, tu dois aussi sortir."

"Sortir ?" répéta Sirius. "Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de voir le monde dans les dernières années professeur."

"Ah, mais les gens ont besoin de _te_ voir Sirius," répondit le vieil homme. "Ils ont besoin de voir qui tu es vraiment, pas l'horrible monstre que le Ministère a forgé. La communauté magique a besoin de savoir qui tu es parce que tu joueras un rôle-clé dans la guerre à venir. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui peuvent faire ce que tu peux faire."

__

Tout revient toujours au pouvoir, se dit Sirius à lui-même. _Et les gens ont besoin de voir que le pouvoir n'est pas complètement de l'autre côté._ Il soupira doucement, sachant que Dumbledore avait raison et que le seul argument dont il pouvait user ne fonctionnerait pas. Harry était en sécurité à Poudlard. Son départ pour un jour ou deux ne changera pas ça, heureusement, et il supposa qu'il y avait des temps où les images comptaient pour tout et qu'il y avait beaucoup à réparer à la sienne. Une des choses qu'il avait apprise en tant qu'Auror (ce qui semblait parfois être une partie d'une vie antérieure) était que les gens avait besoin de _croire_. Ils avaient besoin de voir que Voldemort n'était pas le seul "gros bras" du coin, et même Dumbledore n'avait pas assez d'image pour éteindre à lui seul la peur. Il devait y en avoir d'autres qui s'opposent publiquement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour que les gens ne voient pas que lui. Et malheureusement, le choix de carrière qu'il avait fait - il y longtemps, remplissait parfaitement ces conditions. Il grogna finalement son accord.

"Je déteste ce jeu."

NdA : Bonjour tlm!! Hé ça fait un petit bout de temps n'est-ce pas ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous allez m'écrire un mot :) 

En passant, j'ai pris la liberté que les professeurs se tutoient entre-eux et même avec le directeur. Je me dis que Dumbledore leur demande probablement de le faire en privé de toute façon puiqu'ils l'appellent déjà Albus...

À la prochaine ! Izabel –xx–


	15. Anticipation

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. JKR et Robin4 ont tout inventés...

**Chapitre quatorze : Anticipation**

Sirius Black, presque tout au long de sa vie, avait agi sur deux modes autour des étrangers : blagueur ou dangereux. Avec ses amis, il y avait plus d'options et de traits de personnalité qui oscillaient entre ces deux pôles, mais la plupart des étrangers le voyaient inévitablement comme un blagueur insouciant, parfois même dépourvu de tact. Le peu de gens ayant rencontré les phases les plus dangereuses de son caractère étaient soit morts, soit encore à Azkaban. Leur haine pour lui ne s'était pas atténuée du tout lorsqu'il était devenu leur compagnon à l'intérieur de la version sorcière de l'enfer, ce qui ne l'avait jamais dérangé – après tout, il les avait mis là. Ils avaient tous les droits de le haïr. Mais, mis à part ceux qui étaient emprisonnés ou décédés, les gens ne voyaient généralement que le clown.

En ce moment par contre, alors qu'il entrait dans les quartiers généraux du Ministère, il était tout sauf un clown. Les pas de Sirius étaient longs et assurés à l'approche du bureau de la réceptionniste ; la sorcière releva la tête et le regarda sans le reconnaître (ces photos d'Azkaban ne lui donnaient pas aucunement justice) et, avec entrain, leva un sourcil et lui sourit poliment. Il parla avant qu'elle ne puisse demander ce qu'il désirait.

"Sirius Black pour rencontrer le ministre de la Magie."

L'effet de ses mots fut indescriptible. La sorcière se recula derrière son bureau sous le choc et sembla aux prises avec un débat intérieur à propos des vertus possibles d'un hurlement. Elle se rappela sans doute juste à temps que le Ministère avait déclaré son innocence ; cela n'empêcha toutefois pas ses yeux bruns de doubler leur taille normale. Elle le fixa pendant un long moment. Apparemment, elle superposait l'homme bien bâti et de belle allure à celle maigrelette et miteuse d'une de ses images que les journaux avaient publiée depuis au moins un an. Sirius remarqua la surprise sur son visage alors qu'elle évaluait les changements de son apparence, mais en même temps, la peur ne quitta pas ses yeux. Il supposa que le regard glacial qu'il lui donnait était exactement celui qu'elle aurait pu espérer recevoir d'un tueur en série – ou d'un Mangemort. _Ou d'un ex-auror assez irrit_, se dit-il en sachant que ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle elle pensait en ce moment. _Mais pourquoi s'embarrasser de la vérité ?_

"J'ai... j'ai bien peur que le ministre soit occupé présentement," articula-t-elle enfin.

Sirius haussa un sourcil et la laissa se tortiller, mal à l'aise pendant un long moment. Plusieurs personnes n'avaient jamais compris comment il pouvait devenir quelqu'un d'aussi opposé à la personne normale et joyeuse qu'il est, mais Sirius Black était un homme d'extrêmes. C'était pourquoi il avait été un si bon auror. Le temps des jeux et celui des affaires étaient deux mondes différents – même si aucun de ses professeurs n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'il savait faire la différence.

"Et pendant combien de temps sera-t-il occupé ?" demanda Sirius de glace, puis laissa paraître un léger sourire. "Ou est-ce simplement votre manière polie de dire qu'il ne me rencontrera pas ?"

"J'ai bien peut qu'il soit occupé toute la journée," dit doucement la sorcière, complètement incertaine à propos de la façon dont le traiter.

"J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit inacceptable," dit-il nonchalamment, et il regarda son visage complètement sous le choc comme si la secrétaire s'attendait à une menace. "J'apporte un urgent message de Poudlard. J'ai besoin de parler directement avec le ministre."

_Ça devrait la convaincre,_ pensa Sirius en regarda son visage soudainement alarmé. Au lendemain de l'attaque – _la destruction _– de Beauxbâtons, tout le monde craignait sans aucun doute que Poudlard soit la prochaine sur la liste. Durmstrang était peut-être une cible plus facile, mais l'école européenne enseignait la magie noire, ce qui voulait dire que Voldemort avait de bonnes chances de s'y faire des alliés. D'un autre côté, Poudlard était le domaine d'Albus Dumbledore, celui craint par plusieurs sorciers s'alliant aux forces du Mal, ce qui signifiait que Poudlard serait attaquée tôt ou tard. En évaluant le visage de la sorcière en face de lui, Sirius sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et que le ministère craignait pour le sort à court terme de Poudlard – et il ne fit rien pour la dissuader de ses croyances. C'était peut-être rude, mais Sirius n'avait pas vraiment le goût de jouer dans les règles.

En y repensant, il n'avait présentement pas le goût de _jouer_ à rien du tout.

"Je vais vous annoncer," lui répondit-elle rapidement. En l'espace de trois secondes, la sorcière était passée de l'indifférence à la collaboration presque totale (voire écoeurante). Sirius la regarda impassiblement lorsqu'elle sauta de sa chaise et se rua dans le bureau de Fudge. Il n'y eut pas trente secondes avant qu'elle ne revienne en laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle.

"Le ministre vous reçoit immédiatement M. Black."

"Merci."

Il la salua d'un mouvement de tête, mais la présence de la sorcière était bien loin dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entra le bureau de Fudge. Il y avait au moins un millier de choses que Sirius aurait préféré faire en ce moment, et parler avec Cornelius Fudge avait été rayé de sa liste de choses à faire pendant sa vie à peu près au moment où Fudge était arrivé avec Barty Croupton pour l'arrêter. Les deux salauds, ambitieux et arrogants tels qu'ils étaient, avaient décidé qu'un procès serait une chose trop généreuse à donner au bras droit de Voldemort – et ça l'avait amené en enfer. Des deux, Croupton était celui que Sirius haïssait légèrement le plus, surtout parce qu'il le comptait parmi ses collègues professionnels et qu'il avait assumé que Croupton l'aurait au moins écouté et lui aurait donné la chance de s'expliquer. Fudge, par contre, Sirius le voyait comme un monstre politique seulement intéressé à garder sécuritaire la place qu'il se bâtissait au Ministère de la Magie.

Il était cependant là et Dumbledore comptait sur lui. Il avait du travail à faire. Sirius avait appris longtemps auparavant que l'échec ou encore une erreur de sa part n'étaient pas des moments qu'il aimait vivre donc, il n'échouerait pas. _Réunion d'affaires._ Il s'efforça d'effacer la haine de sa voix. "Monsieur le ministre."

Étonnamment, Fudge se leva de sa chaise et contourna son grand bureau en chêne, pour l'accueillir. "M. Black. Vous venez de Poudlard ?"

"En effet." Lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de l'homme plus âgé, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Fudge tremblait légèrement. La peur se lisait clairement dans les yeux du ministre de la Magie, et Sirius savait qu'il s'attendait au pire. Ce ne fut cependant pas la seule chose qu'il remarqua. Il fit un léger mouvement de tête en direction de la porte encore ouverte où la secrétaire regardait la scène dans le cadre de la porte, les yeux agrandis par l'anticipation. "Vous voudriez certainement fermer la porte. J'ai l'impression que vous ne voudriez pas que les autres entendent ce que j'ai à vous dire."

Le ministre alla fermer la porte en lançant un regard perçant à la sorcière, qui fila vers son bureau. Fudge avala difficilement et s'assit lentement dans sa chaise derrière son bureau, comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient soudainement plus le supporter. La voix de Fudge devint un murmure rauque.

"Poudlard n'est plus, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non," répondit Sirius, prenant place dans la chaise que le ministre ne lui avait pas offerte. "Je vous assure que l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard est parfaitement intacte et le restera pour encore assez longtemps. Il faudra plus de pouvoir que Voldemort – pendant un instant Sirius crut que le ministre allait s'évanouir - possède présentement pour briser les défenses."

"Mais vous avez dit que vous apportiez un urgent message de – "

"Et c'est le cas. Ce n'est cependant pas de ma faute si votre secrétaire vous a mal informé." _Ou du moins, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle a imaginé des choses que je n'ai pas dites._ Secouer Fudge était probablement la meilleure solution pour accomplir sa mission, en assumant qu'elle pouvait être accomplie, ce qui voulait dire que Sirius ne se souciait pas du tout de protéger les _tendres_ sentiments du ministre et d'être rude. "Je suis venu au nom du directeur, qui regrette de ne pouvoir présentement quitter l'école. De plus importantes choses demandent présentement son attention."

"Comme quoi ?" le visage de Fudge s'empourpra à cette subtile insulte.

"La sécurité de Poudlard. La guerre contre Voldemort." Sirius laissa son regard pénétrer celui du ministre. "Et le futur de notre monde."

" Écoutez Black –"

"Non." Alors que Fudge criait presque, Sirius restait calme et en contrôle. Mais, son ton sans expression fit immédiatement taire le politicien, qui fixa le professeur de Poudlard sans y croire, avec un visage de plus en plus rouge qui ne révélait que trop bien sa colère. Avant que l'autre ne puisse répondre, Sirius poursuivit avec la même voix sans émotions, refusant de commencer un match d'engueulade avec Fudge.

"Si vous voulez bien m'écouter, M. le ministre. Je suis ici au nom d'Albus Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je viens, pour la dernière fois, vous demander de reconsidérer vos politiques et de dire la vérité derrière ces attaques. Vous ne pouvez plus nier que le monde est en guerre encore longtemps. Vous ne pouvez pas cacher le danger qu'est devenu Voldemort. C'est un acte criminel de le faire et de mettre en danger les personnes que vous devriez le plus protéger." Sirius regarda le visage furieux de l'homme sans ciller. "Il est temps de dire la vérité. La population mérite de le savoir."

"Vous n'avez aucunement le droit de venir ici et de me dire comment diriger mon propre ministère !" répliqua sèchement Fudge, trop furieux de la franchise derrière les mots de Sirius pour en comprendre les nuances.

"Je n'en ai peut-être pas le droit," approuva-t-il froidement. "Mais je viens ici avec un avertissement et une déclaration : si vous continuez à nier la vérité, Dumbledore annoncera publiquement que Voldemort est vivant et demandera du support contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Sous n'importe quelles autres circonstances, l'expression sur le visage de Fudge aurait pu être amusante ; présentement cependant, c'était assez déprimant. Le ministre semblait réellement être sur le point d'exploser (à défaut d'avoir une crise cardiaque), mais ce n'était pas dans les moindres soucis de Sirius. Il n'y avait aucune approche douce possible, donc il avait frappé Fudge au visage avec la vérité. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'approche la plus diplomatique qui soit, mais si le directeur avait voulu de la diplomatie, il aurait envoyé Remus. _Et le sourire sur son visage me disait qu'il voulait tout sauf de bonnes manières de ma part,_ pensa Sirius._ En tout et pour tout, je pense que je me suis très bien comporté jusqu'à présent._

"Il n'oserait pas," articula enfin Fudge.

"Ce n'est pas une question de culot," répondit Sirius. "C'est une question de faire ce qui doit être fait. Allez-vous annoncer la vérité et diriger la bataille contre Voldemort ou allez-vous laisser un autre le faire à votre place ?"

"Dumbledore ne s'opposerait jamais au Ministère," répliqua rapidement le politicien, essayant de se convaincre lui-même plus que Sirius. "Nous avons travaillé ensemble depuis tant d'années..."

"Depuis les cinq derniers mois, _monsieur le ministre_, vous avez tout fait sauf travailler avec lui," répondit sèchement Sirius, incapable de croire que les illusions du ministère étaient si grandes. Oh, il le savait, mais de le voir en personne était totalement autre chose. "Depuis cinq mois, Dumbledore s'est combattu dans une guerre sans aucune aide ni de vous, ni du Ministère – vous avez, à la place, persister à mentir aux gens que Voldemort poursuit. Vous n'avez _rien_ fait pour arrêter le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le temps des mensonges est terminé. L'Ordre du Phénix ne peut combattre cette guerre seul. Nos batailles ne peuvent plus se construire dans l'ombre. Nous devons nous unir sinon Voldemort nous détruira un par un.

"Mais pour faire cela, la communauté magique doit connaître la vérité que vous lui avez cachée. Faîtes une annonce ou Dumbledore le fera."

Fudge le fixa. Sirius soutint son regard, ayant donné son ultimatum et n'ayant plus rien à dire. Il se sentait contaminé juste à être assis dans la même pièce que l'homme. Un silence extrêmement inconfortable emplit le bureau pendant plusieurs minutes, mais Sirius demeura parfaitement immobile. Aussi incontrôlé pouvait-il agir, Sirius Black était en fait un homme très discipliné, et il savait que son immobilité énervait grandement Fudge. En conséquence, il confronta le ministre, attendant sa réponse, même s'il savait combien elle serait décevante. Ils le savaient – mais ils devaient essayer. S'il n'avait pas essayé de convaincre et de travailler avec le ministère une dernière fois, l'Ordre du Phénix ne se serait pas prouver mieux que Cornelius Fudge. Le minuscule ministre de la Magie parla enfin.

"Je ne peux croire que Albus Dumbledore peut prendre des décisions si irréfléchies M. Black," dit Fudge avec un semblant de contrôle. "En conséquence, je ne peux qu'interpréter que vous êtes ici sans l'accord du directeur et que vous ne rechercher que vos répréhensibles propres fins. Je vous demande donc de quitter mon bureau maintenant avant que quelque chose... de regrettable se produise."

Lorsque Fudge se leva, Sirius le fixa avec curiosité. Ce n'était certainement pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu... _Et attend une seconde, est-ce qu'il vient juste de me_ menacer _?_ Presque sans y croire ses oreilles, le professeur-devenu-messager demanda calmement, "Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici M. Black," commença Fudge. "Vous pouvez garder vos mensonges –"

La pièce trembla et tout devint soudain hors de contrôle.

"Alors, qu'est-ce vous pensez que c'était ?"

Remus prit son temps avant de répondre. "De toute évidence, ce n'est pas un accident."

"Dîtes-moi quelque chose que je ne sache pas Lupin," répliqua sèchement l'autre professeur impatient, ce qui lui valut un regard noir du professeur d'histoire de la Magie.

"Vous m'avez demandé de l'aide Severus." Remus Lupin lutta pour ne pas élever sa voix ; il pouvait comprendre l'irritation de Rogue et les inquiétudes que le maître de potions essayait de cacher. Rogue avait beaucoup sacrifié dans la guerre contre Voldemort, mais était, selon Remus, encore en train de lutter et de chercher comment vivre avec sa nouvelle liberté. Remus soupçonnait que Rogue avait été un espion pour si longtemps, avait passé tellement d'années à mentir autant à lui-même qu'aux autres en cachant sa vraie personnalité, que même _Rogue_ n'était plus certain de savoir se présenter ou réagir. Donc, même si son attitude pouvait parfois lui donner des maux d'estomac, Remus essaya de comprendre que Rogue utilisait pour cacher son inquiétude.

"Je sais," soupira Rogue, puis sauta soudainement sur ses pieds, en marchant dans le bureau de Remus comme un animal en cage. Remus remarqua que sa main droite s'agrippait férocement à son avant-bras gauche, mais il doutait que Rogue ne le réalise. Le maître de potions s'arrêta abruptement, se forçant à rester en place avec un effort évident. "Je m'excuse."

"Aucune excuse n'est nécessaire," répondit doucement Remus, quelque peu surpris pas la sincérité de l'autre homme. "J'ai cherché dans tout ce que j'ai pu trouver depuis que tu as mentionné le problème, mais je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose. Il semble que la Marque des Ténèbres soit unique à Voldemort. Nos informations sur les sorciers du Mal sont, au mieux, vagues, mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui ne ressemble qu'un tant soit peu à la Marque. Personne n'en a utilisé une auparavant, pas même Grindelwald, qui semble avoir influencé plusieurs actions de Voldemort. Il n'est pas nécessaire que je te dise que je n'ai aucune idée des raisons qui motivent ses actions présentement. Je ne suis pas un expert dans ce domaine non plus."

Rogue grogna. "Malheureusement," répliqua-t-il sèchement," tous les _experts_ sur la Marque des Ténèbres ne sont pas des individus que je souhaite rencontrer en ce moment, merci."

"Je ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça." Remus sourit légèrement. "Présentement, je pensais cependant à toi. Tu as certainement des soupçons Severus ou tu ne m'aurais pas demandé ce que je pouvais trouver. Qu'est-ce que tu penses ?"

Pendant un moment, le maître des potions fixa le mur en réfléchissant, mais Remus regarda avec intérêt lorsque les yeux de Rogue se posèrent involontairement plus bas. Seulement à ce moment-là, sembla-t-il, que Rogue réalisa qu'il agrippait son avant-bras gauche, et il enleva rapidement sa main droite dessus. La grimace sur son visage était difficile à manquer et la frustration et la colère dans ses yeux firent Remus le prendre en pitié, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensé faire. Il savait toutefois que Rogue ne voulait pas de pitié ; en fait, l'homme détestait demander de l'aide – sa vie n'avait été que solitude et soupçons, rien qui n'aide à faire confiance facilement. Remus supposait qu'il aurait du se sentit flatté dans ce cas, que Rogue se soit tourné vers lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas facile.

"Je pense," dit lentement Severus, "que c'est un message." Il fixait encore son bras. "Mais elle n'a jamais fait cela auparavant. C'est difficile d'expliquer les différentes façons la Marque peut brûler – les ordres sont intuitifs, vraiment. Tu ne peux pas décrire comment ça se sent ; tu sais seulement ce que ça veut dire. Mais jamais ça n'a été comme ça."

"Comment c'était après que Voldemort a su que tu le trahissais ?"

"Au début c'était l'enfer," répondit sincèrement Rogue. "La Marque brûlait toujours douloureusement en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme lorsqu'il n'était pas content de ton boulot." Il y eut une légère hésitation, comme si Rogue revivait des moments qu'il préférait oublier, et Remus regretta de lui avoir rappelé l'enfer qu'il a du endurer aux mains de Voldemort. Ayant vu Rogue à son retour, Remus savait qu'il y avait pratiquement laissé sa vie – seulement de l'entêtement pur lui avait de rester envie assez longtemps pour atteindre Poudlard. L'ancien Mangemort continua finalement.

"Puis, tout s'arrêta."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Remus détestait le demander, mais il savait qu'il le devait.

"Il n'y avait rien – je sentais, au début, comme si une croissance cancéreuse avait été enlevée de mon âme, et comme s'il me manquait une partie intégrale de moi-même. C'était un étrange sentiment de liberté, mais inhabituel, quelque chose que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis très longtemps... mais la Marque ne s'effaça pas. Je ne pense pas qu'elle le fera."

La voix de Rogue était remplie de résignation. Remus le fixait pendant qu'il parlait, pris au dépourvu par l'ouverture de l'autre. C'était un côté de Severus Rogue qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence – mais il supposait qu'il avait du être toujours là, car la force morale qui avait conduit Rogue à trahir Voldemort et suivre Albus Dumbledore devait être accompagné par une sorte de courage très spéciale. Pour la première fois, Remus comprenait pourquoi Dumbledore avait toujours fait confiance à Rogue : l'homme à l'intérieur était totalement différent de l'image projetée au reste du monde. C'était un don que Dumbledore semblait avoir ; son habileté à voir à l'intérieur de l'âme d'une personne était incomparable et le directeur était rarement dans l'erreur. Dans le cas de Rogue, il ne s'était pas trompé du tout.

"Mais elle a recommencé à brûler ce matin."

Remus fronça les sourcils. "Et est-ce que tu peux t'imaginer pourquoi."

"Non." Le maître de potions hocha la tête. "Ce n'est pas un appel. Je suis la dernière personne qu'il veut retrouver en sa présence présentement, à moins qu'il ne veuille me tuer, et il sait que je ne répondrai pas. Mais ce n'est pas comme Voldemort de faire ça par dépit. Il n'est pas si insignifiant – ou peut-être qu'insignifiant est un mot mal choisi. Au contraire, j'aurais pensé qu'en tant que traître, je ne fais pas parti de ses avertissements, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que je devrai mourir."

L'absence d'émotion dans la voix de Rogue était pratiquement épouvantable. Remus se demanda comment pouvait-il faire face à une horrible more avec autant d'acceptation – malgré que, n'était-ce pas ce qui attendait chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phénix s'ils devaient perdre la guerre ? Tout comme Rogue, Remus n'avait pas peur de la mort, même s'il ne la recherchait pas nécessairement non plus, il savait que la mort viendrait. C'était l'acceptation de sa mort qu'avait Rogue, qui l'horrifiait le plus, même s'il réalisait que ce n'aurait pas du le faire. _Il a été un agent double pendant des années,_ se rappela Remus. _Il a vécu la moitié de sa vie en sachant que Voldemort _allait_ le tuer._ En vérité, Rogue était probablement surpris d'avoir vécu aussi longtemps.

"Je pense qu'elle brûle pour une autre raison."

"Est-ce qu'il peut te forcer à le rejoindre grâce à elle ?" se demanda soudainement Remus.

Rogue répondit par la négative d'un mouvement de tête. "Si j'étais n'importe où, sauf à Poudlard peut-être. Faire ça, c'est comme faire transplaner quelqu'un d'autre – c'est techniquement impossible, même si la Marque des Ténèbres est brûlée dans mon bras. Je suppose cependant, que s'il avait assez de pouvoir – plus qu'il ne pourrait lui-même en posséder, donc il aurait, évidement, à l'attirer sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose – il pourrait le faire. Même contre mon gré."

Remus frissonna. Ce n'était pas une pensée agréable. "Alors, est-ce que c'était un avertissement ?" spécula-t-il. "Est-ce que ta Marque agit de la même manière que la cicatrice de Harry maintenant que tu as été coupé de Voldemort ?"

"Je n'en serai jamais libre si c'est ce que tu veux dire," le corrigea sombrement Severus. Puis, il hocha la tête. "Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un avertissement. La brûlure me fait plus sentir de l'anticipation... comme si quelque chose allait bientôt arriver."

Le verre trembla jusqu'à se casser. Le pouvoir crépitait dans l'air. Le plancher flanchait et secouait sous lui, même lorsque Sirius plongea instinctivement de sa chaise au sol. La poussière emplissait ses poumons, et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, Sirius _ressentit_ en fait de la douleur. Il ressentait la mort.

Il entendit Fudge crier à distance, mais Sirius n'avait pas le temps pour le ministre. Il avait l'impression de vivre son propre tremblement de terre privé ; le monde vibrait et semblait au bord du gouffre. Ses perceptions du haut et du bas devinrent soudainement mauvaises et ce qui était auparavant à sa droite devint en bas – Sirius atterrit dans un lointain mur avec un bruit sourd et vit le bureau de Fudge glisser à sa rencontre à travers l'air pollué du bureau. Quelque part, semblant très très lointain, il entendit plus de cris provenant d'autres voix. Il essaya trop tard de s'enlever de la trajectoire du bureau, mais Sirius réalisa qu'elle allait le frapper et savait qu'une fois fait, il mourrait et ce serait terminé.

Puis, le monde bascula de nouveau, l'envoyant d'un autre sens. Sortant désespérément une main pour amortir sa chute, Sirius rebondit sur la même chaise qu'il avait occupée quelques secondes auparavant. Il enfouit sa tête sur sa poitrine et réussit à tout éviter, sauf un transperçant coup à l'épaule, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de la douleur à venir. Sa conscience s'aiguisait, se définissant pendant qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais l'ancien auror n'avait pas trop le temps de disséquer toute la situation. Il se dit idiotement qu'il aurait amplement le temps pour cela plus tard ; il devait se concentrer sur le moment présent. Roulant hors du chemin du bureau qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, Sirius commença à se relever sur ses pieds, mais ne trouva rien sur quoi se tenir puisque le plancher céda soudain sous lui.

_Tomber_. La sensation s'apparentait à celle de voler, mais était moins vivifiante, et l'atterrissage promettait être beaucoup moins amusant. _Ça va être laid_ – il percuta. _Crounch__. _Sirius ne savait pas si le son provenait de ses os cassés ou du panneau de bois qui avait été dans le bureau de Fudge, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le goût de le savoir non plus. Quelque chose de dur et de lourd atterrit sur lui. _Douleur._ La noirceur commençait à s'installer en lui, mais il savait instinctivement que le réveil serait bien pire que de rester conscient. Des années d'entraînement et de dur labeur entraient en action. La masse au-dessus lui était inflexible et il n'avait aucune idée si elle cachait sa présence. En vérité, il ne savait pas s'il avait_ besoin_ de se cacher, mais son instinct et son entraînement lui criait d'agir avec que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse à sa place._ Bouge._

Avec un grognement, Sirius enleva le plancher, les tuiles de plafond et les restants de la chaise (en plus de dieu-sait-quoi) qui étaient sur son corps et se releva. Il cligna des yeux, lançant des coups d'oeil autour et essayant de se faire des repères à travers le nuage de poussière qui s'était formé au-dessus de lui. Une vague lumière l'atteignit soudain à travers les débris, et il aperçut qu'elle provenait d'une petite fenêtre à sa droite. Bien. Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient encore au-dessus de la terre, et il se rappela que le bureau de Fudge était au quatrième étage des spacieux quartiers généraux du ministère de la Magie – _la mort_.

Sa tête tourna brusquement autour de la pièce alors qu'il la sentit. La sensation était près de lui, peut-être cent cinquante mètres plus loin : vers l'entrée principale du bâtiment. Il y avait un crépitement magique, un léger élancement de ténèbres que les aurors étaient entraînés à rechercher – mais très peu pouvait vraiment le ressentir. La plupart n'avaient seulement pas la sensibilité appropriée, mais Sirius l'avait toujours eue. Habituellement, il en ressentait seulement ses traces passées, les résidus laissés derrière la magie Noire, la douleur et la mort. Celui-ci était frais, présent, il était en train de se produire, mais il le reconnaissait tout aussi bien. C'était le même pouvoir, les mêmes ténèbres et la mort qu'il avait ressenti presque quinze ans auparavant à Godric's Hollow lorsqu'il s'était incliner au-dessus des corps de son meilleur ami et de sa femme. Il l'avait ressenti plusieurs autres fois, bien sur, avant et depuis ce moment, mais ce jour-là avait toujours été le plus fort. Et il savait pourquoi.

_Voldemort est ici._

Soudain, un grognement lui rappela qu'il n'était pas seul. "Fudge ?" appela Sirius. Sa voix semblait étouffée dans l'air anormalement lourd, même à ses oreilles. Il écouta attentivement, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Le seul son provenait du bruit du saccage des étages au-dessus d'eux.

"Fudge ?"

**NdA : Bonjour à tous ! Hé ****oui je suis finalement en vacances! Après un mois de travail intense et une tendinite aux bras droit (ce qui est très pratique pour taper !) je m'en suis sortie! Hé hé ! Je commence la traduction du prochain chapitre qui devrait arriver la semaine prochaine au maximum. Au programme : encore Sirius, Rogue et Lupin, et même un peu Harry! Bonne semaine et écrivez-moi un mot! Izabel –xx-**


	16. Courage innatendu

****

Disclaimer : Tout est à elle et à lui :) Vous savez de qui je parle !

Chapitre quinze : Courage innatendu

Harry cogna sur la porte de bois en prenant une grande respiration. Il se sentait un peu nerveux d'avoir à se retourner vers le professeur Lupin pour ça, mais Sirius n'était pas là – et Harry savait que même s'il ne voulait pratiquement pas parler de ça à _personne_, il devait le faire. Il avait toutefois hésité avant d'approcher le professeur Dumbledore, dans le cas où il s'en ferait pour rien, et avait finalement décidé d'aller voir le professeur Lupin. Même s'il ne se sentait pas aussi confortable avec Remus Lupin qu'il ne l'était avec Sirius, Harry avait fait confiance au loup-garou avant même d'avoir fait la rencontre de son parrain, et de savoir que Remus et son père étaient de proches amis, n'avait que cimenté cette foi. De plus, il devait en parler à quelqu'un parce qu'il ne savait absoluement pas quoi faire.

Après une brève hésitation, la voix familière émergea derrière la porte du bureau. "Entrez !"

Harry ouvrit la porte, légèrement nerveux, mais également content d'être venu. Ce qu'il apperçut fut toutefois une surprise – au lieu de seulement rencontrer Lupin, il se retrouva directement face à face à Severus Rogue, qui était appuyé sut l'une des nombreuses blibliothèques du professeur d'histoire, qui le fixa avec autant de surprise. Lupin était assis derrière son bureau faisant face à Rogue avec une expression pensive, mais sourit à Harry lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau du professeur.

"Allo Harry," dit le vieil ami de son père en même tant que Rogue émit un grognement. "Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir."

Le visage du maître de potions, qui lui indiquait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu présentement, fit ressurgir une cascade d'images dans l'esprit de Harry. Il essaya de les faire disparaître en clignant des yeux, mais sans succès. Encore une fois, il vit un éclair de lumière verte, entendit des cris, vit des corps volés et des immeubles tomber... il y avait de la confusion, de la poussière, des débris, et des Mangemorts qui riaient... Les souvenirs s'effacèrent soudainement et Harry se secoua. C'est la vision de ces images, pour la première fois vingt minutes auparavant, qui l'avait conduit dans le bureau de Lupin. Ce n'était pas comme ses autres rêves – ils étaient moins concrets et plus flous ; c'était plus difficile de comprendre ce qui se passait pendant les quelques secondes que duraient les flashes. Et, il n'était même pas endormi.

"Si tu es occupé, je peux revenir plus tard," s'entendit rapidement dire Harry. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Rogue qui lui disait que ce n'était _pas_ un bon moment... et l'habitude supassa l'urgence qu'il ressentait concernant les flashes qu'il voyait. _Et après tout, je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils sont,_ essaya-t-il de se résonner._ Ces images ont peut-être eu lieu des années auparavant... ou sont peut-être présentement en train d'arriver._

Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard. "Nous ne sommes pas si occupés," répondit Remus. "Il semble y avoir quelque chose qui t'inquiète. Pourquoi ne fermes-tu pas la porte et ne prend pas une chaise Harry ?"

Il accepta en hochant de la tête et obéit, incapable de cacher le soulagement qui se lisait sur son visage. Il y avait quelque chose d'important à propos de ces images, même s'il ne pouvait pas dire quoi... Harry essaya de se rappeler exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, les images se troublèrent et devirent de moins en moins précises. Tout ce dont il se rappellait maintenant c'était de la destruction – aurait-il pu voir Beauxbâtons ? Ce ne serait pas fou... Harry se rendit soudainement compte que les deux professeurs le fixaient et attendaient qu'il parle. Il ravala une boule qui commençait à se former dans sa gorge, et essaya de trouver comment expliquer des évènements dont il n'avait pratiquement plus souvenance, tout en décrivant le sentiment d'urgence qu'il avait ressenti, et tout cela, sans être trop ridicule.

"C'est ma cicatrice," expliqua finalement Harry, tout en espérant que le maître de potions n'était pas ici pour l'entendre parler comme un idiot qui ne pouvait même plus se rappeller de quelque chose qu'il avait vu moins d'une minute auparavant. "Elle brûle."

Lupin y comprit évidemment la signification ; son professeur d'histoire se redressa dans sa chaise et fixa Harry, inquiet. Mais ce fut la réaction de Rogue qui stuféfia Harry ; l'expression du maître de potions changea subitement de l'agacement à celle d'une sincère inquiétude.

"Merde," dit Rogue.

Un deuxième grognement permit finalement à Sirius de le répérer, et ayant déjà assez perdu de temps, il se rua vers sa source et souleva le bureau (qui n'avait plus de pattes, puisqu'il les avait repérées quelques mètres plus loin) qui était sur le ministre de la Magie. Sirius avait peut-être détesté Cornelius Fudge en tant que personne mais, alors que sa tête commençait à arrêter de tourner, la situation devint plus claire. Tout comme le devint la cible de Voldemort.

Il remit Fudge sur ses pieds. "Allez."

"Hein ?" demanda stupidement le ministre. "Allez où ?"

"N'importe où sauf ici," répliqua Sirius, agrippant fermement ses mains sur le bras de l'autre et le tirant plus loin. Il espérait plus de confusion que de résistance mais, malheureusement, Fudge tenta désespéremment de ralentir sa progression.

"Attendez un instant," répliqua sèchement le ministre de la Magie. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Pensez-vous que je le sais ?" rétorqua furieusement Sirius. _Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça !_ "Tout ce que je sais c'est que le plancher a défoncé sous nos pieds et que cette place est attaquée. Nous devons partir _maintenant._"

La voix de Sirius était devenue tranchante à ces mots ; ses instincts lui diaient qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, et ses instincts ne s'étaient _jamais_ trompés dans des moments comme ceux-ci. Il savait ce qui devait se faire et savait que ça devait être rapidement fait. S'échapper des Mangemorts n'était jamais une tâche facile (en fait, plusieurs avaient trouvé cela impossible à faire), et le plus longtemps ils attendaient, le moins de temps il avait pour sauver la presque-inutile-mais-symboliquement-importante vie de Fudge. Il détestait peut-être l'homme, mais les conséquences qui viendraient s'il laissait Voldemort tuer le ministre de la Magie étaient impensables. Malheureusement, Fudge n'était pas aussi rapide avec les nouvelles.

"De quoi parlez-vous ?" demanda-t-il. "C'est le Ministère de la Magie. Il _ne peut pas_ être attaqué !"

"Dites cela à Voldemort," dit Sirius avec arrogance.

Fudge ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Sirius couvrit sa bouche avec une main, et écouta attentivement. Les cris avaient recommencé, mais ils étaient plus près cette fois. Et moins nombreux. L'oppressant sentiment de mort le submergea à nouveau et cette fois, Sirius frissonna à cette sensation. Des gens mourraient, d'innocents moldus mélés à différents sorciers et sorcières du Ministère. Quelques-uns avaient été emportés lors de l'explosion qui avait fait tomber l'immeuble (tactique utilisée, il en était certain, plus pour l'effet psychologique que pour sa valeur destructive), et les autres mouraient présentement alors que les Mangemorts entraient en jeu. Q_uel jeu ! _ Il était tout juste passé midi.

Sans avertissement, les années s'évaporèrent. Il était un auror à nouveau ; ses sens, ses réflexes et ses réactions le lui disaient. Ils étaient prisonniers et moins nombreux qu'eux, mais il était calme. Il était prêt. Fudge se défit soudainement de son emprise et répliqua sèchement. "Vous êtes fou !"

"Ah oui ? Avez-vous une autre explication ? Ce n'est certainement pas un tremblement de terre en plein milieu de Londres !" répondit-il sur le même ton. "Faites fonctionner vos méninges Fudge ! Écoutez les cris ! Voldemort est ici !" Il rattrapa le bras du ministre. "Allons-y maintenant."

"Mais ce pourrait être..." laissa traîner Fudge, trop appeuré pour être capable d'inventer une excuse pour justifier ce qui se passait.

"Évidemment que ça se pourrait," Sirius leva les yeux en faisant avancer un ministre non-résistant plus loin. "Et je suis votre putain de fée-marraine." Ignorant les protestations balbutiantes de Fudge, il sortit sa baguette de sa robe et relâcha le ministre alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la fenêtre. Il jeta prudememnt un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, mais il y avait encore énormément de poussière dans l'air, ce qui rendait la vue difficile. Il pouvait dire toutefois que la fenêtre faisait face à une rue – _en espérant que ce soit une sombre ruelle et non une artère principale du Londres moldu – _mais peu importe ce que c'était, la fenêtre offrait une issue. Sirius réalisa tardivement que Fudge et lui avaient atterri dans une salle de conférence au rez-de-chaussée, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils étaient seuls. Il murmura _"Finite Abderum."_

Le sortilège anti-camouflage ne leur révela pas de surprises cachées à l'extérieur immédiat de la fenêtre, et Sirius entendit Fudge soupirer hâtivement. Pour sa part, il résista à l'envie de rouler les yeux au plafond. Il atteignit le rebord de la fenêtre et l'aggripa. _J'espère que l'explosion a affaiblit les installations sinon nous allons être ici un bout de temps_, pensa Sirius. Il tira. La fenêtre résista et Fudge ne l'aidait pas.

"Pourquoi vous ne faites pas exploser la fenêtre ?" demanda impatiemment le ministre. Il avait sorti sa baguette à présente, mais Sirius ne l'avait pas vu donner un coup de main.

"Bonne idée. Faisons en plus un signal dans le ciel disant 'nous sommes ici', d'accord ?" rétorqua-t-il.

"Il n'y a personne à l'extérieur." Ce fut au tour de Fudge de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Personne que _vous _pouvez voir, voulez-vous dire," répliqua Sirius. _Comment un énorme imbécile comme lui a-t-il pu devenir ministre de la Magie ?_ Il tira d'un coup sec le cadre de la fenêtre avec colère et le sentit bouger.

"Alors pourquoi vous ne faites pas seulement un sortilège de détection de magie Noire si vous êtes si inquiet de la présence possible de quelqu'un ?"

La colère fit l'affaire, sembla-t-il ; après un autre essai, la fenêtre se retrouva dans ses mains. Sirius la déposa doucement sur le plancher et se retourna vers Fudge en ravalant la réplique sarcastique qui lui venait à l'esprit. "Venez ici. Je vais vous lancer par la fenêtre."

"Moi ? Je ne passe pas en premier !"

"Vous allez y aller quand je vous le dirai." Sirius se demanda pourquoi il faisait attention de ne pas lui crier après. Il attrapa à nouveau Fudge et le poussa plus près. "Amenez-vous ici."

"Je suis le ministre de la Magie. Vous ne pouvez pas me donner des ordres comme – "

"Et j'essaie de sauver votre pathétique vie," grogna-t-il. "Arrêtez d'argumenter avec la personne qui a de l'expérience dans ces situations."

"Vous voyez – et s'il y a quelqu'un à l'extérieur ?" paniqua Fudge. "Je veux dire, si vous essayez de me sauver – AH !"

Sirius eut un sourire mauvais. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Fudge était passé par la fenêtre ; Sirius l'avait soulevé et lancé à travers la petite ouverture. L'ex auror le suivit rapidement, pas plus heureux que Fudge de cet arrangement nécessaire, mais il en comprennait les raisons. Il n'y avait aucune façin que le petit et feluette ministre aurait été capable de se hisser par la fenêtre sans aide, alors que Sirius n'avait aucun problème avec ce détail. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement devoir exposer Fudge pendant les quelques secondes nécessaires à sa sortie, mais rien n'allait jamais à la perfection, comme Alastor Maugrey le rappellait toujours ses étudiants. _Les choses se compliquent toujours._

Fudge s'était remis sur pieds lorsque Sirius sortit de la fenêtre, mais au lieu de faire quelque chose d'intelligent, comme de se cacher, le ministre était simplement debout et fixait devant lui. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour lui crier de se coucher au sol, mais ses mots s'éteignirent dans sa bouche lorsqu'il remarqua ce que Fudge regardait. Le déjà fier Ministère de la Magie était en ruines.

La moitié de la façade s'était affaissée ; des décombres étaient dispersés un peu partout dans la rue, mélangés avec des corps des étages au-dessus. Ils étaient blessés. Des moldus curieux s'attardaient aux alentours, jetant un coup d'oeil aux décombres et fixaient l'immeuble qui avait, en effet, l'impression d'avoir expérimenté son propre tremblement de terre privé. Malheureusement, aucune structure des alentours n'avait été endommagée, ce qui n'était pas encourageant car cela signifiait que Voldemort pouvait contrôler le pouvoir destructeur qu'il avait créé. Le Ministère ne semblait toutefois pas en un aussi piètre état que Beauxbâtons l'avait été, et Sirius supposait que les barrières en place devaient avoir aidées. Beauxbâtons avait été atteite par traîtrise, et bien que Sirius ne doutait pas que le Ministère comptait son nombre de traîtres également, il savait que les défenses en place au Ministère de la Magie rendrait la tâche difficile à plusieurs traîtres qui voudraient mettre l'immeuble à la disposition du Seigneur des Ténèbres. _J'aimerai mieux considérer l'autre possibilité cependant,_ pensa Sirius._ Ce voudrait dire que Voldemort est assez puissant pour faire exploser les barrières._

Un mouvement dans ce qui restait de l'entrée de l'immeuble accrocha son regard et Sirius poussa un juron. Des figures masquées et cagoulées accouraient en sa direction, leurs baguettes prêtes. Un rapide comptage en révéla au moins cinq, et des figures bougeant dans l'ombre de la porte effondrée annonca à Sirius qu'ils s'en venaient. Des Mangemorts.

"Allez !" Il attrapa encore Fudge qui ne se fit pas prier pour bouger cette fois. Ils coururent à toute vitesse dans la rue – qui était malheureusement bondée de moldus – _Je n'en demandais pas tant il me semble, lorsque j'ai souhaité une ruelle ! _– essayant d'augmenter la distance entre eux et les Mangemorts le plus possible. Même la magie la plus puissante avait ses limites, et l'efficacité d'un sort dépendait de la force et du pouvoir de la personne le lançant. Les chances d'y arriver étaient minces, mais s'ils pouvaient prendre assez d'avance pour rester hors d'atteinte, Fudge et lui avaient peut-être une chance de perdre les Mangemorts et de s'échapper. Un déclic se fit dans son esprit, et même si les mots furent perdus dans le vent, Sirius entendit le pouvoir derrière ces mots, juste avant qu'une vague d'énergie ne les frappe par derrière. Il perdit sa poigne sur Fudge alors qu'il s'envolait mais, une distante partie de son attention remarqua que le ministre percuta un autre immeuble et glissa sur le sol. Toutefois, Sirius atterrit directement et fortement sur la rue pavée. La force de l'impact lui fit perdre le souffle et il se cogna la tête assez solidement pour pouvoir apercevoir des étoiles mais, il n'avait pas le temps de se plaindre. Il se tordit désespérément sur le côté juste avant qu'un éclair rouge ne frappe l'endroit précis qu'il occupait sur le pavé quelques instants auparavant.

Sirius fit une roulade et se releva, mais restait un peu accroupi, sa main gauche devant lui, et tint sa baguette basse, mais à proximité, à sa droite. Ses yeux survolèrent ses attaquants et s'arrêtèrent sur un Mangemort qui était arrivé avant les autres. La baguette du Mangemort pointait directement le visage de Sirius à un peu moins de 25 mètres de distance et malgré le masque et la cagoule, l'ex-auror aurait pu reconnaître ce corps grand et mince n'importe où.

"Malfoy," ronronna Sirius, souriant à son opposant.

"Black." Il pouvait entendre le mépris dans sa voix, derrière le masque, et l'anticipation. Malfoy était heureux. Cela voulait dire que Voldemort voulait vraiment sa tête.

__

Désolé si je ne te la donne pas aujourd'hui, ti-gars-à-Voldie, pensa Sirius. _J'en ai présentement besoin._ Les deux sorciers parlèrent au même moment.

"Imperio !"

"Everbero !"

Le sortilège d'Imperium de Malfoy atteignit Sirius alors qu'il entendait l'autre rire ouvertement comme le sortilège de Sirius l'atteignit sans faire aucun domage. Et même pendant qu'il combattait l'Imperium – chose pour laquelle il avait maintenant un talent naturel depuis son entraînement d'auror – Sirius aperçut les _autres_ Mangemorts qui s'approchaient, victimes du même sort que Malfoy avait utilisé contre Fudge et lui. C'était bien de savoir que lui, au moins, n'avait perdu son habileté à viser. Sirius se retrouva soudainement en train de combattre une grande envie de se relever et de marcher directement vers le maintenant inattentif Malfoy. Il s'arrêta et fit faire une pause à son esprit – tout en laissant le sortilège prendre de la force – puis le mit au tapis avec la plus forte résistance qu'il pouvait produire.

Et tout-à-coup, son esprit était sien et sa vision était claire. Sirius demeura quelque peu accroupi, sa position favorite de combat et regarda le langage corporel surpris de Malfoy, pendant qu'il cherchait quel sort pourrait le surprendre. Il parcourut rapidement une liste mentale de ses armes offensives et joua pendant un court moment avec l'idée de relancer le sortilège de l'Imperium à Lucius Malfoy – mais il y avait des façons plus efficaces pour s'occuper de Mangemorts.

"_Rotoentilo !"_ Sirius leva sa baguette d'un vif mouvement et regarda Malfoy voler dans les airs en tournant comme une toupie. L'autre grogna furieusement, mais ce n'était pas finit – "_Conteriaco _!"

Une main invisible aggripa fermement le Mangemort encore en vol, et le projeta sur le sol. Il remua une fois, puis resta immobile, mais Sirius lança "_Expelliarmus !"_ seulement pour s'en assurer. Sirius se releva complètement et la baguette de Malfoy atterrit dans la main gauche de Sirius. Le Mangemort ne bougea pas ce qui lui pouva qu'il était inconscient. Ça avait été rapide et un peu hors-normes, mais ce n'était pas important. La vitesse l'était. Avant de partir, Sirius jeta un dernier regard à l'immeuble qui avait abrité le ministère et souhaita immédiatement qu'il ne l'ait pas fait.

Un nouveau visage avait émergé de l'entrée. Il ne portait pas un masque, ni une cagoule, mais il n'avait certainement pas de problème pour le reconnaître. Il trembla malgré lui, alors que des yeux rouges le transperçaient. Son sentiment antérieur de mort et de douleur s'accentua de plus en plus. _Voldemort._

Sirius Black était loin d'être un peureux, mais il se retourna et courut, aggripant Fudge au passage. La discrétion faisait parfois grandement parti de la bravoure, et il avait de meilleures choses à faire que de rester ici.

Le transplanage était généralement considéré comme une MAUVAISE idée, lorsque l'on était nerveux ou encore, émotionellement instable. En fait, c'était un fait bien connu que, dans ces circonstances, le malheureux sorcier se retrouva avec le plus embarrassant et incomfortable accident qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière pouvait avoir – et dans son cas, probablement le plus mortel aussi. Remus Lupin n'était pas vraiment préoccupé par l'embarras (il s'était mis dans l'embarras beaucoup de fois) et sa vie avait été tout sauf confortable depuis qu'un loup-garou l'avait mordu enfant, mais il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se retrouver avec la moitié du corps restant sans défence ni possibilité de mouvement où un Mangemort pourrait le tuer. Il pensait que ce ne ferait pas vraiment une bonne journée.

__

Ce n'est pas comme si la journée d'aujourd'hui n'était pas déjà assez désastreuse comme ça.

Il transplana dans une petite ruelle à un coin de rue du Ministère de la Magie. Remus ne savait pas ce qu'il y trouverait, mais le peu de nouvelles qu'il avait entendues à la radio magique ne présageaient de bon. Il ne s'attendait pas à venir ici, mais en allant visiter le directeur au sujet des troubles de Severus et de Harry, il avait été désigné pour cette mission. Après tout, Rogue ne pouvait pas vraiment se promener dans une ville qui gorgeait encore de Mangemorts – ce serait l'équivalent de lui donner un billet de retour seulement, pour Voldemort, ce que personne n'avait l'intention de faire. Remus y était donc allé parce que quelqu'un devait le faire.

Quelqu'un devait vérifier si Sirius était vivant.

Remus avala sa salive. Le seul fait de penser perdre son ami était intolérable. Il avait été seul pendant douze ans, séparé des meilleurs amis qu'un homme pouvait avoir – les seuls véritables amis qu'il n'avait jamais eus. Ils avaient été ses compagnons et ses partenaires de crime. Ils avaient été ses frères en tout point sauf le sang... Remus s'était pensé le dernier maraudeur pendant douze ans, la seule personne restant d'une amitié de frères brisée par la trahison. Il avait perdu James et Peter par la trahison de Sirius, avait perdu Sirius à Azkaban et l'avait détesté pour chaque moment de solitude – jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que c'était la trahison de _Peter_ qui avait tué James et envoyé Sirius en enfer. _Sirius..._

Il ravala l'émotion et sortit rapidement de la ruelle. Il n'allait pas perdre son meilleur ami maintenant. Paa après l'avoir récupéré. Lunard ne pouvait pas supporter penser laisser Patmol mourir... ils étaient les derniers des Maraudeurs. Ils étaient des frères. Remus accéléra le pas. _Ça ne se terminerait pas comme cela._

Sortant du dernier tournant, il arriva immédiatement dans une masse de spectateurs nerveux. Remus n'était que partiellement surpris de voir que la foule comprennait et des moldus, et des sorciers ; l'attaque avait eu lieu un peu moins d'une heure auparavant, et la plupart des gens qui étaient normallement désignés pour s'occuper des conséquences suivant une attaque, étaient à l'intérieur des décombres – le loup-garou laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise devant ce qui restait de l'immeuble du Ministère. Ce n'était que des ruines ; une bombe moldue aurait probablement causé moins de dommage. Le vent se leva, portant l'odeur de la douleur, de la peur et de la mort aux narines ultra sensibles de Remus. La douleur s'empara de sa poitrine et le paralysa presque à la seule pensée de tous ces gens qui étaient morts aux mains de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts, ou qui avaient sombrés à cause de l'effondrement – _l'effondrement !_ Son esprit se mit soudainement en marche et il réalisa que plusieurs des gens essayaient de se sortir des décombres. Il pouvait encore y avoir des gens emprisonnés à l'intérieur.

Remus avança au pas de course tout en cherchant quelqu'un qui supervisait et qui prenait charge des opérations. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur un jeune et mince sorcier et le professeur réalisa sa chance. Avec un regain supplémentaire de vitesse, il rejoingnit le jeune homme et s'arrêta. Celui-ci le regarda, les yeux grands, et s'exclama.

"Professeur Lupin !"

"Dîtes-moi ce qui est arrivé Percy," dit-il doucement. Remus avait besoin de plus d'informations, il devait savoir si quelqu'un avait pu sortir.

"Ils... je ne sais pas vraiment..." La voix de Percy Weasley tremblait et il passa nerveusement une maindans son visage. "Il y eut soudainement une explosion puis tout commença à s'écrouler... Nous avons trouvé beaucoup de corps, mais la plupart semblent avoir été victimes du... sortilège mortel."

"Avez-vous trouvé des survivants ?"

"Du sortilège ?" demanda stupidement Percy. Remus résista à l'envie de le secouer pour mettre un peu de logique dans son cerveau. _Il est terrifié,_ se rappella Lupin._ Les gens font des choses idiotes lorsqu'ils sont appeurés._

"De l'explosion," répliqua-t-il gentiment.

"Ah... euh, deux," répondit Weasley. "Ils sont tous les deux en assez mauvaise condition ; ils sont avec les guérisseusses. Nous recherchons présentement le Ministre."

"Ah." Remus essaya de répondre nonchalament ; après tout, il ne pouvait pas savoir si Sirius était en train de parler à Fudge lorsque Voldemort avait attaqué... ou s'il patientait dans la salle d'attente qui n'existait désormais plus. "Vous ne l'avez pas encore trouvé ?"

Percy secoua la tête. "Non. Sa secrétaire m'a dit qu'il rencontrait Sirius Black lorsque tout – professeur est-ce que ça va ?"

Remus réalisa trop tard qu'il était devenu blanc et dut prendre une profonde respiration pour garder un visage impassible. _Oh mon dieu – oh Sirius..._ Il toussa pour cacher les émotions qui se précipitaient dans sa tête. "Peut-être que je pourrais aider," dit-il rapidement en essayant de se concentrer, mais c'était trop difficile... "Mes sens sont accentués par ma condition. Il est posisble que je puisse plus facilement retrouver des gens."

"Ce serait très utile," répliqua émotivement le jeune employé du Ministère. "Avec toute la magie Noire dans l'air, c'est impossible de performer des sorts de recherche et nous n'avons pas assez de gens..."

Mais Remus n'entendit pas le reste des mots de Percy car il se déplaça, trançant son chemin à travers le chaos, vers des débris qui lui faisaient penser au bureau de Fudge. Il n'avait visité le Ministère que quelque fois, mais il se rappela que le bureau du ministre de la Magie était dans l'aile droite..._ Oh merde._ Le loup-garou s'arrêta net. Pratiquement tout l'endroit s'était effondré. Les quatre étages étaient désormais compressés en un seul. _Sirius !_ Lupin courut, sans penser, le plus vite possible vers le centre de l'aile saccagée, s'enfargeant dans un panneau mural sans s'en soucier. Il devait retrouver Sirius.

Le loup était un animal de meute et il pouvait être aussi désespéré qu'il ne l'était présentement. Patmol faisait parti de sa meute. Patmol était un membre de sa famille. _Je dois retrouver Sirius._ Remus aguissa désespérement ses sens, remerciant, pour la première fois dans sa vie, le loup en lui. Le loup pouvait sentir ce que les humains ne pouvaient pas. Le loup pouvait sentir Patmol – mais ses sens furent tout d'abord écrasés par l'odeur du sang. Par la mort. Par la douleur. Un vague de confusion passa sur Remus et son estomac répulsa l'odeur. La peur prennait une lourde place dans l'air... peur... _Fudge !_ Il distingua un peu plus loin, parmi le saccage, l'odeur de Fudge et Remus s'approcha en bottant des débris hors du passage. Il se déplaça où l'odeur du ministre semblait la plus forte et s'arrête. Il ouvrit une porte qui bloquait son chemin et suivit son flair jusqu'au point le plus fort. Lupin était maintenant dans une pièce – elle semblait avoir étée à un moment donné une salle de conférence, mais les meubles, et tout ce qu'elle contenait, était compris sous les paneaux supérieurs, écroulés. Il atteignit finalement un endroit relativement dégagé du plancher et sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Fudge avait été ici et avait eu très peur.

Il y avait une pièce de bois plane tout près (_un poste de travail ?)_ et une fenêtre ouverte était visible – non, ce n'était pas une fenêtre ouverte. C'était un trou dans le mur. La fenêtre et son cadre avaient disparus – il se corrigea à nouveau. Le cadre complet, incluant la feuille de verre, reposait sur le côté. Curieux, Remus marcha vers l'ouverture sentait que Fudge avait passé par ici aussi et son nez perçut finalement une seconde odeur. Celle-ci avait été couverte par la senteur plus forte de la terreur de Fudge, mais le loup hurla presque en signe de victoire en la reconnaissant. Il connaissait cette odeur. _Sirius !_

Remus regarda rapidement autour, essayant de recréer le parcours de son ami. Il était maintenant plus facile de penser quand il savait que Sirius était vivant. L'humain et le loup s'étaient calmés par ce savoir, et il pouvait sentir la froide et détendue intensité de son ami dans la pièce, maintenant qu'il savait quoi chercher. _Ils sont tombés_, réalisa Lupin. _Le plancher s'est écroulé et ils étaient tombés... et ils sont sortis par cette fenêtre._ Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur ne s'attendant pas à voir quelque chose, mais sentait quelque part que Sirius avait fait la même chose. Ce qu'il vit fut toutefois une rue. En fait, c'était une rue qui donnait directement sur l'entrée du Ministère par laquelle il était entré ; l'immeuble était, après tout, situé au coin d'une rue.

Sans penser plus longtemps, Remus se faufila à l'extérieur de la petite fenêtre et appeçut une foule encore plus grande qui bravait la vue de l'immeuble par l'artère principale. Ses oreilles sensibles percevaient plusieurs conversation mais étaient trop embrouillées pour pouvoir en entendre une en particulier. La plupart des sorciers et des sorcières semblaient toutefois porté plus d'intérêt à ce qui se passait dans la rue qu'au Ministère. Une voix l'interpella. "Excusez-moi !"

Remus se retourna pour apercevoir une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux roux s'approcher. Il jeta des coups d'oeil autour de lui, certain qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à lui, mais elle semblait avancer directement vers lui. Il répondit en restant sur ses gardes, "Oui ?"

"Êtes-vous Remus Lupin ?" demanda-t-elle. Il la fixa avec surprise. Son visage n'était pas vraiment connu... Elle continua et lui tendit la main droite. "Je suis Amanda Givens de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Je vous ai entendu parler à Percy Weasley."

"Bonjour," répondit-il prudemment. _Journaliste,_ pensa Remus. _Super. Juste ce dont j'avais besoin. J'aimerais mieux continuer à chercher Sirius présentement._

"Je suis vraiment désolé de vous importuner, mais n'êtes-vous pas un professeur à Poudlard ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mieilleux.

"Oui, en effet." _Et alors ?_ Le loup voulait s'enfuir. L'humain n'avait pas le temps pour de telles balivernes. "Écoutez, j'aimerai vous parler, mais je cherche présentement un ami. Peut-être pourrions-nous causer une autre fois."

Remus se retourna pour partir, mais sa prochaine question le fit s'arrêter net. "Connaissez-vous Sirius Black ?"

"Sirius ?" Il se retourna rapidement pour lui faire face, luttant pour garder le contrôle de son expression faciale. _Ne me dites pas que vous avez retrouvé son corps,_ pensa le loup-garou désespérément._ S'il vous plait ne me dites pas qu'il est mort._ Il ravala ses émotions. "Oui je le connais. Pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien je me demandais si vous pouviez nous éclairer sur ce qui a eu lieu ici," répondit Givens avec un sourire affolant. "Le point de vue de l'intérieur si vous voulez."

"Que s'est-il passé ici ?" _Elle ne semble pas contrariée._ Remus essaya de se calmer. _En fait, elle semble plus excitée..._ Malheureusement, ce ne pouvait qu'être la voix d'une journaliste qui couvrait l'évènement de l'année.

"Vous ne savez pas ?" demanda Givens, incrédule.

"Non. J'arrive tout juste de Poudlard." Il ne voulait que crier au visage de la femme. _Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?_

"Ah !" Son visage s'illumina de nouveau. "C'était incroyable. Ça s'est produit au milieu de la rue, avec des douzaines de témoins – Il semble que Black ait, d'une quelque façon, sortit le ministre de la Magie de l'immeuble et, alors qu'ils essayaient de s'échapper, des Mangemorts ont commencé à les pourchasser. Personne n'est certain de leur nombre, mais Black les a combattus, puis est parti avec le ministre."

"Ils ont transplanés ?" Remus cherchait son souffle. Ses émotions lui donnaient du mal à respirer.

"J'espérais en fait que vous saviez où ils étaient," dit Givens en hochant de la tête.

"Non je ne le sais pas," répondit-il. _Dieu merci_. "Je savais que Sirius était ici, mais..."

"Sirius ?" répéta-t-elle avec intérêt. "Le connaissez-vous bien ?"

"C'est un ami," répliqua honnêtement Remus. _Je ne peux pas croire que je parle à une journaliste,_ se dit-il._ Je pense qu'il est temps que je parte avant qu'elle ne décide de focusser son entrevue sur moi._ "Bien que je déteste vous dire cela, je dois maintenant retourner à Poudlard."

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Remus la salua poliement d'un bref coup de tête, et transplana.

****

NdA : Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous allez me donner des commentaires :) Bonne fin de mai dans la joie et la détente (ou du moins essayez ! hihi !)

Merci pour tout vos merveilleux encouragements depuis le début de cette traduction, il me reste moins de la moitié de cette histoire à traduire !

Et ça continue ! Prochain chapitre : Où est donc allé Sirius ? , de sérieuses discussions avec Fudge et une autre vision...

À bientôt, j'espère !

Izabel –xx-

P.S. Ce deuxième postage m'a permis de corriger quelques fautes que j'ai remarquées un peu tardivement... Il en reste encore peut-être et je m'en excuse, ce n'est pas voulu :)


	17. Allumage

**Disclaimer : JKR et Robin4, Merci !**

**Chapitre seize : Allumage**

_Bang !_

Les poubelles explosèrent. Des fragments de métal volèrent dans l'air et les ordures vers l'intrus ; les débris n'étaient évidemment qu'une distraction, dont le but était de masquer les pièces de métal qui allaient heurter leur attaquant jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce. Au mieux, l'intrus souffrirait d'atroces blessures, au pire, il serait assez distrait pour devenir la victime d'une attaque bien menée. La méthode n'avait jamais échoué auparavant, même si l'intrus n'avait pas été plus menaçant qu'un chat furieux. Ces défenses n'avaient seulement été installées qu'au début de l'été, et même si elles étaient moins gentilles que les similaires qu'elles avaient remplacées, c'était parce que le propriétaire de la maison du coin de la rue était devenu plus paranoïaque depuis ce temps là. Si c'était possible.

Malheureusement toutefois, même si l'attaquant était tombé dans la trappe sans vraiment trop le savoir, il était déjà protégé par une barrière défensive et put ainsi faire refléter les éclats d'obus (et leurs malveillants dégâts) facilement. Il aurait du se douter que quelque chose comme ça se produise. Son compagnon se cacha peureusement, alors que lui protégeait ses arrières derrière le bosquet le plus près, pendant qu'une silhouette ayant une jambe de bois sortit de la petite maison verte, baguette en main et paré à lancer un sortilège à tout ce qui bougeait. Le vieil homme s'arrêta, la baguette parée, son oeil magique et son vrai oeil balayait la silhouette présente dans sa cour avant. Même s'il n'avait pas reconnu la signature dans le sort de protection (cela faisait très longtemps après tout) il aurait reconnu cette personne qui ne se battait pas conventionnellement en duel, n'importe où.

"Sirius Black," Alastor Maugrey "Fol-Oeil" grogna. "Tu es la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir sur mon parvis, mon gars."

Le mince sorcier aux cheveux noirs se leva de sa cachette. "Peux-tu désarmer les barrières Alastor ? Je dois te parler."

"Seulement lorsque je saurai certain de qui vous semblez être." Maugrey ne baissa pas sa baguette. Il semblait avoir raffiné l'art de la paranoïa.

"J'ai de la difficulté à croire qu'un Mangemort qui se respecte commence à se promener aux alentours avec mon visage," répliqua Sirius avec un léger sourire. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais, peu importe depuis combien de temps tu étais parti. Pour appuyer son point, il rangea sa baguette dans sa robe. "Et bien que cela ne me dérangerait parfaitement pas de danser pour éviter tes défenses toute la journée, je ne veux pas vraiment le garder dehors, à vue."

Il fit un geste de la main (Sirius eut à le faire deux fois avant qu'il ne s'exécute), et Fudge sortit en tremblant de derrière la clôture du voisin. Les sourcils de Maugrey se levèrent en le reconnaissant immédiatement et Sirius regarda son vieux professeur calculer les incongruités dans sa tête. Le fameux auror hocha finalement la tête, et avec une incantation marmonnée, il enleva la multitude de barrières autour de la maison. Un court mouvement de tête de Maugrey les amena à entrer dans la petite maison et il entendit Fudge soupirer de soulagement lorsque l'homme à une seule jambe se rangea sur le côté pour leur ouvrir la porte. Sirius laissa Fudge le précéder dans la maison, tous ses sens en alerte, mais en gardant consciencieusement sa main droite loin de sa baguette, même si elle semblait vouloir aller dans cette direction. La porte se referma en claquant et Sirius sentit un mouvement de pouvoir alors que la baguette de Maugrey prit place très près de l'arrière de son oreille gauche.

"Si vous êtes quelqu'un d'autre que Sirius Black, vous êtes un homme mort," grogna-t-il. L'hostilité sentie dans la voix de Maugrey fit crier à l'instinct de Sirius d'agir, mais à la place, il se retourna pour regarda l'autre homme dans les yeux.

"Je ne pense pas que personne d'autre serait assez stupide pour marcher non armé dans ta maison et te faire face seul," dit-il calmement. Son coeur toutefois, battait jusque dans ses oreilles.

"Tu as toujours été mon étudiant le plus intelligent," répondit à contrecoeur Maugrey, son visage cicatrisé brisant finalement un sourire. Il baissa finalement sa baguette.

"Je ne me rappelle pas que tu aies jamais utilisé un compliment comme 'intelligent' pendant la formation Alastor."

"Potter et toi aviez déjà assez d'ego sans que vous ayez besoin de mon aide," répliqua sèchement Maugrey, mais son ton s'adoucit lorsqu'il vit Sirius devenir plus triste. Il pointa la tête en direction de Fudge. "Mais je n'ai pas besoin de te dire à quel point tu es bon, spécialement si je soupçonne que c'était toi qui a fait tant de ravages au Ministère il n'y a pas si longtemps. J'ai entendu dire que tu as eu Malfoy ?"

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il ne demanda pas à Maugrey comment il le savait. Maugrey le savait _toujours._ "Je l'ai fait tomber, mais je ne l'ai pas capturé."

"Quand même impressionnant." L'ex-auror lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. "Maintenant Sirius, je sais que tu n'es pas ici sans bonnes raisons. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?"

"Le réseau de cheminettes." Il pointa sa tête vers Fudge. "Un billet pour deux à Pré-au-Lard. Je dois l'emmener à Poudlard. C'est le seul endroit où je suis certain qu'il sera en sécurité."

"Brillante décision. Je n'utilise généralement pas le réseau depuis ma propre maison, mais je vais faire une exception pour toi." Maugrey avança plus loin dans la maison, en faisant signe à Sirius et au toujours silencieux ministre de le suivre. La marche vers le salon (et sa cheminée) était heureusement courte. "J'imagine que tu as toute sorte d' "amis" à ta poursuite."

"On peut dire ça, mais je pense que je les ai perdus depuis un petit bout de temps."

L'homme cicatrisé se retourna pour leur faire face, un vase en verre à la main. "Je ne serais pas surpris si tu l'avais fait. Tu as toujours été joueur de tour," Pendant un moment, ses deux yeux fixèrent ceux de Sirius. "J'étais heureux d'entendre ton innocence Sirius."

"Moi aussi."Il remercia silencieusement son vieux professeur d'un signe de tête. Leurs styles étaient peut-être très différents, mais il était certain qu'il avait appris beaucoup d'Alastor Maugrey et c'était bon de l'entendre.

"En parlant de ça, je _suis _assez surpris que tu l'aies sauvé, " continua froidement l'ancien auror. " Si j'étais toi, je l'aurais laissé mourir. "

" _Quoi ? "_ Les yeux du ministre lui sortirent presque de la tête.

" Ferme-la Fudge, " rétorqua nonchalamment Maugrey, les yeux toujours sur Sirius.

" Alors à qui Maugrey – "

" Je t'ai dit de la fermer Fudge. " Le visage cicatrisé lança un regard noir au ministre. La voix de Maugrey était dangereusement calme, mais même Cornelius Fudge n'aurait pu manquer le message.

" J'aime penser que je suis meilleur que ça, " répondit finalement Sirius à la question de Maugrey. Il y avait la possibilité de se sentir mal, et il avait pensé à l'option de Maugrey, mais sauver Fudge avait été la bonne chose à faire. Peu importe le nombre de bonnes raisons qu'il avait de détester l'homme.

Maugrey sourit à pleines dents. " Moi de même, mais je sais que je ne suis pas, " répliqua Fudge. Maintenant assez de bavardage et parlons sérieusement. Allez à Poudlard et dîtes à Albus que je viendrais dans un jour ou deux. "

" Certainement pas. "

Les sourcils de Sirius se levèrent pendant que Fudge dit vivement, quoique avec une voix terne, cette annonce, ses petits yeux noirs et déterminés. Le ministre s'était levé de sa chaise lors de l'annonce et il lança un regard noir au sorcier qui était assis, décontracté, derrière son bureau antique. Des vagues de fureur irradiaient de Fudge le faisant paraître plus grand qu'il ne l'était vraiment, mais la voix douce qui le contesta était tout sauf apeurée.

" Je ne le ferai pas ? " Albus Dumbledore regarda calmement le ministre de la Magie. " Je ne vois pas comment tu vas m'en empêcher. "

" Même vous, n'oseriez pas ! " siffla Fudge en pointant un doigt enragé vers Dumbledore. " Et si vous ne faîtes qu'y penser, je vais – "

" Tu vas faire quoi Cornelius ? " demanda doucement le directeur. " Si vous essayez de me faire quitter cette école, un jour plus tard Voldemort sera ici. "

" C'est du bluff. "

Dumbledore soupira. " Je ne bluffe pas et je ne suis pas assez fou pour vouloir te prouver que tu as tort en m'en allant, " répliqua-t-il d'une voix plus dure. " Je t'ai averti que cela pourrait arriver Cornelius. Je t'ai averti plus d'une fois. Le temps des déceptions et des jeux est révolu. Je _ferai_ l'annonce demain après-midi, et je vais demander à toute la communauté magique de me supporter pour la défense de la magie blanche. "

" Vous n'avez aucun droit ! " lança Fudge en frappant durement le bureau du directeur. " Je fais ce que je crois être le mieux. J'essaie de prévenir un chaos ! Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce qu'il arrivera si vous annoncez le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Les gens paniqueront de partout ! "

Dumbledore se leva soudainement et sa voix était cassante et furieuse. " Et si je ne le fais pas encore plus de gens mourront sans savoir la menace qui les entoure ! Nous avons la capacité de gagner cette guerre seulement si nous nous allions. L'image publique et la manipulation des faits n'ont pas leur place ici ! Tu as peut-être décidé de mener la communauté magique vers le désastre, mais je ne le permettrai pas ! Avec ou sans toi Cornelius Fudge, je _vais_ gagner cette guerre ! "

" Vous voulez prendre ma place. " Fudge se rétrécit devant la force du pouvoir qui irradiait du directeur de Poudlard, en fixant le vieil homme les yeux grands. Sirius cligna des paupières, essayant de se convaincre que le ministre n'était présentement pas en train de trembler, mais il tremblait. Oh oui, il tremblait.

Mais, si Dumbledore l'avait regardé de cette façon, il serait probablement tremblant lui aussi. À sa droite, il pouvait voir que Rogue ressentait la même chose lorsque le maître des potions échappa un léger souffle d'admiration, et, pour une fois, il était d'accord avec l'ancien Mangemort. Lorsque Sirius et Fudge étaient arrivés à Poudlard, tard dans l'après-midi, le ministre de la Magie était sévèrement secoué et pratiquement incapable de former une pensée cohérente. Quelques potions faites par Rogue l'avaient fait revenir à ses sens (du moins, le peu qu'il possédait) et ils avaient commencé à discuter des solutions possibles. Même si Fudge avait été reconnaissant de la protection qui lui avait été offerte, il refusait obstinément de reconnaître que c'était de Voldemort qu'il devait se protéger. Même après avoir vu des ses yeux le Seigneur des Ténèbres – et de voir la destruction qu'il pouvait provoquer – Fudge ne voulait pas admettre la vérité. Essayer de protéger le ministre de leurs poursuiveurs (et de lui-même) avait presque rendu Sirius fou et il avait été reconnaissant envers Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci avait dit à Fudge de se la fermer pendant que madame Pomfresh examinait Sirius. Elle s'était mise rapidement en colère et avait donné des coups pendant qu'il racontait à Dumbledore ce qui s'était passé, et elle avait engueulée Rogue lorsqu'il demandait, assez intéressé, si Malfoy était mort. Sirius avait, toutefois, simplement dit à Rogue qu'il avait accueilli le Mangemort senior comme il se devait et avait été quelque peu flatté (sans mentionner, surpris) que Rogue avait naturellement assumé que Malfoy ne _le _tuerai pas. La réponse de Dumbledore le fit toutefois revenir au présent.

" Non. Je n'ai pas plus l'intention de devenir ministre de la Magie qu'il y a vingt ans, " dit-il. " Je _vais_ toutefois mener la bataille contre Voldemort. Et je prévois le faire avec ou sans ton support. " Ses yeux bleus perçaient ceux de Fudge et Sirius vit l'autre homme frissonner. " Tu as fait voir clairement ton choix Cornelius. "

" Et j'ai fait le mien. "

Sirius arrêta de regarda Fudge. Ses réactions étaient toutes les mêmes : le choc ou la peur. Il concentra plutôt son regard sur le directeur, impressionné par le pouvoir que Dumbledore pouvait irradier dans des moments comme ceux-ci. Étant membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, il avait vu cela avant – une fois, presque seize ans auparavant, pendant une engueulade assez mouvementée entre Albus Dumbledore et Alastor Maugrey qui avait presque tourné au désastre – mais c'était toujours aussi incroyable d'en être témoin. Tellement de sorciers avaient tendance à sous-estimer Dumbledore malgré sa réputation. Ils ne voyaient que les yeux bleus pétillants et les habitudes excentriques. Ils ne voyaient jamais la dure colonne de fer qui existait derrière l'extérieur souriant. Ils ne pensaient jamais que _Voldemort_ avait peur de Dumbledore. Peut-être était-ce parce que le directeur avait toujours été un provocateur d'évènements plutôt qu'un guerrier ; il préférait travailler derrière la scène et utilisé sa vision et ses habiletés pour guider les autres vers l'accomplissement de leurs buts. Il y avait toutefois des moments – comme un mage noir nommé Grindelwald l'avait découvert – lorsque Dumbledore pouvait être un ennemi très terrifiant.

Les yeux du ministre se détachèrent du directeur et cherchèrent un allié de n'importe quelle sorte dans le bureau des professeurs, mais il ne trouva que Rogue et Sirius. Fudge fixa Sirius pendant un moment, ses grands yeux suppliant l'ex-auror de le sauver une autre fois, mais Sirius ignorait la demande muette. Le professeur savait que sa présence et celle de Rogue étaient destinées à supporter Dumbledore. Il avait déjà expliqué les évènements de l'été au ministre, tout comme Rogue avait déjà relaté ses expériences récentes (en les adoucissant tout de même) – mais Fudge n'y croyait toujours pas. Peut-être ne le pouvait-il pas. Ou peut-être il voulait tellement conserver son pouvoir qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre.

" Albus... " murmura-t-il désespérément. " Il y a sûrement un autre moyen... "

" Il n'y a pas d'autre choix, " répliqua froidement Dumbledore. " Es-tu avec moi, oui ou non ? "

" Vous ne voulez pas vraiment confronter le Ministère, " dit rapidement Fudge. " Après tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble... après toutes ces années... "

Dumbledore le fixa.

" Mais il y a... " Fudge ne termina pas sa phrase, trop déboussolé. Il y eut un long silence. Le directeur prit finalement parole, d'une voix calme, mais toujours avec l'indéniable et dangereuse force qu'il irradiait. Sans ciller, il fixa ses yeux sur le ministre de la Magie.

" Fais-ton choix Cornelius. "

Minuit. Noirceur. Le temps où les Mangemorts sortent pour jouer.

Les voisins étaient peut-être des moldus, mais ils s'étaient habitués à ces sons étranges qui provenaient de la petite maison verte du coin de la rue. Des rumeurs étranges avaient circulées à propos de son propriétaire, les plus étranges d'entre toutes évoquaient l'attaque de poubelles ou des buissons possédés. Mais le propriétaire de la maison était généralement un gentleman et vivait dans cette maison depuis des années. Il pouvait être maussade de temps en temps, mais les voisins comprenaient de le laisser tranquille. Ils ignorèrent donc les bruits étranges lorsqu'ils commencèrent aux environs de onze heures cette soirée-là. Peut-être y avait-t-il une fête. Ça expliquerait les bruits et le clignotement de lumières. Une fête. Sans doute.

Les cris commencèrent vers minuit.

Un par un, des voisins curieux et inquiets sortirent de leurs maisons. La plupart restèrent dans leur propre cour et même si quelques-uns s'aventurèrent plus loin dans la rue, personne ne s'approcha de la maison sur le coin. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas là-bas. Des cris avaient étés entendus pratiquement sans arrêt depuis presque une demi-heure. Personne n'en savait la cause, mais ça semblait terrible. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et finalement, une voisine, une vieille dame qui connaissait l'homme de la maison au coin depuis des années, pensa à appeler la police.

Juste avant que les voitures de police arrivent, les voisins aperçurent un éclat vert. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'étrange image d'un crâne flottait dans le ciel, un serpent sortant de sa bouche telle une langue.

_Douleur._

Sa cicatrice brûlait. Pendant un court moment, Harry avait l'impression que son crâne était en feu, et puis, soudainement il sentit de la _conscience._ Ce n'était pas comme dans ses rêves. Ce n'était comme rien il n'avait ressentit auparavant, mais il avait soudainement l'impression que Voldemort était conscient de lui et savait qu'il pouvait ressentir les Ténèbres... et puis c'était parti. Vide. La sensation de brûlure s'arrêta, mais Harry avait l'impression que Voldemort ne s'était pas arrêté là.

Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui dans la chambre sombre, pour n'y voir que ses camarades de classe dormir sans soucis. Avait-il imaginé la douleur ? Était-ce seulement un rêve ? La sensation n'avait duré qu'une seconde ou deux, peut-être s'était-il trompé. Peut-être n'était-ce rien.

Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

C'était une île montagneuse et glaciale. De temps en temps, si quelqu'un écoutait assez attentivement, des cris pouvaient être entendus à l'intérieur des murs, mais où aucun moldu n'était assez près pour les entendre et se poser des questions à leur sujet. Et aucun sorcier sain d'esprit ne voyagerait près de l'endroit.

Des bateaux approchaient cependant la côte, apportant des silhouettes encapées et parées de leurs baguettes. Derrière leurs masques, les hommes et les femmes étaient tendus, très peu avaient voulu partir vers la prison d'Azkaban, mais personne ne désobéirait. Ils avaient tous passés plus d'une décennie à éviter ce terrible endroit, mais ils venaient maintenant sur ses berges, volontairement et avec obéissance. La douleur et la souffrance que contenaient ces murs étaient palpables, même de loin, et plus d'un occupant des bateaux sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Des silhouettes encapuchonnées se dirigèrent vers les quais pour venir à la rencontre des bateaux.

Une silhouette sortit chose premier bateau, les bras levés en signe de bienvenue. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir peur ; les autres pouvaient le voir sourire. Le vent balayait l'île, mais la silhouette ne semblait pas le remarquer ou s'en soucier alors que sa cape dansa autour de lui. Il avança simplement sur la berge montagneuse avec confiance, tel un roi retournant victorieux dans son pays après des années d'exil.

Un par un, les détraqueurs s'inclinèrent.

**NdA : Bonjour ! Hé oui, ça fait un bout de temps n'est-ce pas. Ouf ! Je cours partout et je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ma traduction ces temps-ci. Malgré les vacances d'été, je suis pratiquement plus occupée que pendant mes derniers mois d'école!!! Bref, ne désespérez pas je continue ici et là. J'espère que vous prendrez deux minutes pour me donner de vos nouvelles et me donnez quelques commentaires :) Merci beaucoup tout le monde pour votre soutien depuis le début!!!              Izabel**


	18. Mémo : Je suis de retour!

25 août 2005

Mémo!

Bonjour à tous!

J'espère que vous allez bien, tout comme moi. Je voulais seulement vous souligner que je suis maintenant de retour chez moi et que j'entâmerai sous peu la traduction du prochain chapitre. Alors ne désespérez point, ça s'en vient! D'ici 2 semaines si tout va bien je l'espère. Alors à bientôt!

Izabel xx


End file.
